Overused
by Talim76
Summary: "L'existence du cliché s'explique par ce simple fait : son efficacité" ...Ah oui, vraiment? / / recueil de drabbles visant à démonter les thèmes pré-conçus. Sens de l'humour conseillé. Second degré indispensable.
1. First Time

**Salut, tout le monde! **

Et bonne année, tant qu'on y est! Parce que, dis donc, ça commençait à faire un bout de temps que je n'avais pas posté dans le coin! Je m'en excuse, d'ailleurs : pas mal de boulot et d'occupation, cette année. Ça se tassera sans doute un peu quand je rentrerai en France.

Donc, voila, nouveau recueil. A dire vrai, il s'agit d'une idée qui me trotte dans la tête depuis déjà un certain temps et que je me décide aujourd'hui à commencer : Vous pourrez remercier (ou pas, en fait) **roseredhoney** pour m'avoir involontairement motivée à me mettre sérieusement à ce projet, s'étant elle même lancée dans un exercice similaire de son côté.

Bon, à ce point-là, je pense qu'une petite explication s'impose : le but de cette fic sera donc, vous l'aurez compris, de parodier les clichés que l'on trouve les plus souvent dans les fanfictions, du Cross-Dressing au OOC, de la song-fic à la Death Fic (bon, je dis pas que je toucherai à tous les genres non plus, mais voila...), de les pousser à l'extrême et de s'éloigner le plus possible de l'idée pré-conçue qu'ils renvoient généralement dans la conclusion. Ce qui inclue donc BEAUCOUP de second degré, de stupidité, et une bonne dose d'absurde. Ceci dit, j'ai décidé de commencer avec de "l'humour simple" pour ce premier drabble.

Ensuite, et il me semble important de le préciser, ce qui suivra est **A PRENDRE AVEC HUMOUR** : je ne me prive jamais de lire une bonne fic à clichés quand j'en ai envie et franchement, on peut en trouver de très bonnes ou de très amusantes. J'ai également conscience d'avoir moi-même énormément recours à ce procédé dans mes autres histoire : disons que je pratique plus ou moins l'auto-dérision ici. J'ai juste envie de m'amuser, et j'espère réussir à vous divertir en même temps! Aucune insulte là-dedans, indirecte ou non.

Bon, je pense que c'était à peu près tout! Néanmoins, avant de commencer :

-Allez, remuons le couteau dans la plaie et répétons une centième fois que Saint Seiya ne m'appartiendra jamais, Masami Kurumada ne s'en séparant pour rien au Monde.

-Merci encore une fois à **roseredhoney** pour son soutien : en "récompense", je vais lui faire un peu de pub et vous conseiller d'aller lire ses délectables petits drabbles.

-Premier cliché exploité, le bien aimé "**First Time**" : résumons simplement, A et B partage leur premier moment d'intimité ensemble. Romance ultra-sucrée avec sur-couche de guimauve au minimum, agrémentée d'une bonne dose de complicité et de tendresse à sa perfection. Enfin... normalement.

Et nous y voila! Merci d'avoir prêter attention à cette préface et bonne lecture!

**First Time** :

-Alors...?

-...

-Enfin, je veux dire, tu... Tu es prêt?

Aucune réponse orale ne lui parvint, mais après un moment d'hésitation, son vis-à-vis lui adressa un hochement de tête, puis baissa aussitôt les yeux.

Milo se mit alors à sourire, pas peu fier de lui. Il fallait aussi reconnaître qu'il avait fait les choses en grand, ce soir : les bougies de part et d'autres de la chambre pour une ambiance feutrée et intime, quelques poignées de pétales de roses éparpillés sur les draps (roses qu'il avait dérobé dans l'après-midi à Aphrodite : il s'estimait heureux de s'en être tiré avec uniquement quelques éraflures et une gifle du Suédois), les rideaux entrouverts pour une vue imprenable sur les monts du Sanctuaire sous la nouvelle lune et enfin, la petit boîte de chocolats parfumés à l'orange et au grand marnier. L'un d'eux venant de disparaître entre les lèvres du jeune homme assis sur le lit. Camus.

Le Grec se permit un soupir de bonheur, dévorant son invité des yeux : le Verseau, qui venait à peine de fêter ses seize printemps, représentait à ce jour ce que le monde avait créé de plus beau. Aphrodite lui-même jalousait sa chevelure lisse, azurée, et ses grands yeux cyans. Et après avoir pris conscience de leur attirance mutuelle il y avait de cela un an, ils avaient enfin pu profiter de deux jours complets ensemble au Sanctuaire, les disciples de Camus occupés à une épreuve de survie et Milo déchargé de toute mission en terrain ennemi jusqu'à la semaine prochaine.

Les deux journées avaient filé à une vitesse que les deux chevaliers avaient jugé scandaleuse, et il ne restait désormais à Camus plus qu'une nuit avant de repartir en Sibérie. Et Milo n'avait certainement pas l'intention de la passer aujourd'hui encore à échanger bons sentiments sur bons sentiments, avec pour seul contact notable sa main dans celle de Camus.

Cette nuit serait peut-être la dernière qu'il passerait ensemble avant plusieurs mois, ou même des années : hors de question de la gaspiller inutilement. Et si Camus était en général bien trop pudique pour faire le premier pas sur tout ce qui se rapportait à la mécanique du cœur, Milo ne le laisserait pas repartir sans avoir passé la prochaine étape.

Pour le moment, tout se passait à la perfection : ils avaient tranquillement partagé leurs repas dans le huitième Temple, leurs mains posées l'une sur l'autre, ils avaient admiré quelques temps le ciel étoilé à l'entrée et Milo était parvenu à appâter Camus jusque dans sa chambre à l'aide des chocolats alcoolisés : la dose d'éthanol était bien trop faible pour réellement le manipuler, mais il avait pu constater que sous l'influence d'une bière ou deux, le Français se montrait parfois nettement plus conciliant sur de nombreux détails. Et c'est ainsi qu'ils s'étaient retrouvés tous deux sur ce lit, dans un silence plein de sens au cours duquel Camus avait balayé la pièce du regard, comprenant sans aucun mal les raisons qui avaient poussé Milo à la re-décorer de la sorte. Et lorsque, trois minutes plus tard, il ne s'était toujours pas décidé à quitter la chambre, le Scorpion sut que c'était gagné : maintenant, il ne lui restait plus qu'à tout faire pour que cette première fois reste à jamais gravé dans l'esprit de son cher et tendre comme parfaite. Et inoubliable.

Histoire d'accélérer un peu le mouvement, Milo entreprit de se débarrasser à toute vitesse de son haut d'entraînement, qu'il envoya valser à l'autre bout de la pièce avec un sourire qui se voulait charmeur, mais qui se transforma en grimace de douleur lorsque dans le mouvement, son bras passa

en travers d'une des bougies, lui brûlant légèrement la peau et lui envoyant de la cire sur le coude. Il poussa alors un juron grecque, secoua vivement son bras et se tourna de nouveau vers le Français avec le même air séducteur, soulagé de constater que Camus avait totalement manqué la scène précédente, trop occupé à jouer nerveusement avec le cordon de sa tunique. Il n'avait jamais semblé aussi mal à l'aise.

Et cela parut même empirer lorsque Milo se rapprocha vivement du lit, attrapant les épaules du Verseau pour l'allonger sur le matelas, déposant une foule de baisers dans le creux de son cou et passant une main sous le tunique bleue de son frère d'armes, savourant la douceur de sa peau pâle.

D'une certaine manière, c'était à peu près là que les choses avaient commencé à déraper. Ou pour être plus précis, au moment où Camus avait posé sa main sur celle du Scorpion pour l'arrêter, s'exclamant :

-A-Attends, Milo!

Surpris, l'interpellé interrompit aussitôt ses gestes et, légèrement frustré, se redressa sur un coude pour faire face à son camarade, qui le fixait avec un inconfort grandissant, le regard empli d'embarras :

-Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive, Camus?

Il ne répondit pas immédiatement, la tête tournée sur le côté pour tenter de dissimuler son malaise, ses doigts ayant lâché les draps. Il posa alors une main sur l'épaule du Scorpion, le repoussant légèrement alors qu'il se remettait en position assise :

-Milo, avant que l'on aille plus loin toi et moi, il y a quelque chose que je dois te dire...

Cela ne plut guère à Milo. D'abord, parce que ça allait sans le moindre doute retarder encore davantage leur première étreinte. Ensuite, parce que si Camus avait décidé de lui en faire part maintenant, ses paroles auraient une importance capitale. Et probablement une conclusion désagréable.

Mais c'était Camus : et quoiqu'il arrive, jamais Milo ne pourrait s'empêcher de le placer au sommet de ses préoccupations. Aussi se força-t-il à contenir son impatience, puis s'éloigna de lui après avoir déposé un baiser sur sa joue. Cela apaisa légèrement le Français :

-D'accord, je t'écoute.

Le Verseau lui accorda un regard reconnaissant et finit de se relever, ses yeux rivés dans ceux du Grec, comme pour se donner du courage :

-Eh bien... D'abord, je tiens à être clair avec toi : ce n'est pas que... je n'ai pas envie. Loin de là, même, admit-il en rosissant quelque peu. Seulement... il y a une chose que je dois t'avouer.

Il se tut de nouveau, guettant la réaction de son vis-à-vis. Mais Milo était tombé dans un silence attentif et respectueux, espérant que la vague lueur de panique qui venait de naître dans son regard n'était pas encore trop flagrante.

Le Scorpion n'y pouvait rien : il avait tout simplement horreur des incertitudes. Et ce mystère dans lequel s'enveloppait Camus lui rendait ce moment insupportable, si bien qu'il ne put s'empêcher de faire tourner dans son esprit toutes les possibilités de confidences, des plus probables au plus saugrenues :

«_Milo, dès demain, le Grand Pope m'envoie pour une mission suicide au fin fond de la Sibérie et il est fort probable que je n'en revienne pas. Alors fais moi passer la meilleure nuit de ma vie, si ça doit être la dernière!_»

«_Milo, je ne t'en ai jamais parlé auparavant, mais j'ai fait vœu d'abstinence jusqu'au mariage. Et comme deux chevaliers ne peuvent pas se marier..._»

«_Milo, j'ai tenté de le cacher jusqu'à présent mais en réalité, je suis une femme! ...Tu m'aimes toujours, n'est-ce pas?_»

Ces éventualités lui parurent si ignobles ou incongrues qu'il préféra les éloigner, secouant vivement la tête pour accélérer le processus : sa capacité à générer de la connerie à l'état pur l'étonnerait décidément toujours.

Bon, il était évident que le Français était gêné. Ça, il avait compris. Mais pour quelle raison, bon sang? Il avait pourtant l'air partant, il n'y avait même pas dix minutes. Et voilà que maintenant, il demeurait immobile face à lui, les lèvres désespérément closes.

Aussi Milo prit les devants :

-Est-ce que... Est-ce que tu trouves que j'en ai trop fait?

Camus haussa un sourcil :

-Comment ça?

-Ben..., commença Milo en se grattant nerveusement l'arrière de la tête et en baissant les yeux. Les fleurs, les bougies... Tu aurais préféré quelque chose de plus «sobre»?

Le Verseau eut une grimace discrète à cette remarque : ce n'était certainement pas ce qui le tracassait, mais le Scorpion sut tout de même qu'il avait marqué un point :

-Les bougies donnent une ambiance glauque à la pièce... Et l'odeur des roses me fait tourner la tête.

Camus adressa un bref regard d'excuse à Milo, alors que le visage de ce dernier se décomposait avec une vitesse inquiétante. La déception semblait envahir son être tout entier, si bien que le Français se sentit obligé de mettre un terme à son drame personnel :

-Mais Milo... J'apprécie l'attention. Jamais je n'aurais cru qu'un jour, quelqu'un... puisse déployer autant de soins et d'inventivité pour moi.

Pour donner plus de puissance à ses paroles, il se pencha légèrement en avant et déposa rapidement ses lèvres à la commissure de celles du Grec :

-Merci, Milo.

Cela mit, certes, du baume au cœur du jeune homme, les baisers de Camus étant suffisamment rares pour qu'il les savoure tous. Mais ça ne réglait toujours pas leur problème : pourquoi tant de mystère, bon sang, alors qu'il s'agissait de leur dernier moment ensemble avant de longs mois de solitude? Si Milo n'obtenait pas les réponses qu'il cherchait dans la minute à suivre, il allait très certainement devenir fou.

Puis soudainement, sans crier gare, un détail le frappa de plein fouet. Quelque chose qu'il aurait dû remarquer depuis le début et qui pourtant, sans raison particulière, lui était totalement passé sous le nez, trop occupé qu'il était à l'assouvissement de son plaisir personnel :

Camus du Verseau, fier et impitoyable Chevalier des glaces, était en train de trembler, enserrant ses épaules entre ses mains, les yeux baissés dans l'expression d'un malaise absolu.

Aussitôt, la tension de Milo se trouva apaisée. Ses membres se détendirent sensiblement et son regard finit par s'adoucir, comme submergé de tendresse à la vue du Verseau : quel imbécile il était... de ne pas avoir compris que Camus, tout comme lui, était tout simplement effrayé par cette situation. Par l'intimité et l'intensité qu'elle suggérait. Et sans parler du changement qu'elle aurait sur leur vie, et ce à tout jamais.

Un doux sourire éclaira le visage du Grec et, définitivement débarrassé de ses angoisses, il ne perdit pas un instant pour passer ses bras autour du Verseau, pressant le visage de ce dernier contre son cou et caressant ses cheveux azurés avec un soupir d'adoration :

-...Milo? Articula péniblement le Français, levant un regard d'incompréhension vers lui.

-Tout va bien, Camus. J'ai compris.

La seconde d'après, le Verseau s'était échappé de son étreinte et agrippait ses épaules avec force et désespoir, ses ongles manquant de lui transpercer la peau. Jamais ses yeux n'avait exprimé autant d'émotions différentes qu'à cet instant :

-Vraiment ? !

-Oui, affirma Milo en s'efforçant de ne pas grimacer sous la douleur.

Il aurait été inutile de l'inquiéter davantage.

-Et..., commença le Français avec incertitude. Comment dire... Tu n'es pas fâché?

De nouveau attendri, le Scorpion prit les mains du chevalier des glaces entre les siennes et les porta à hauteur de sa poitrine, y déposant un très bref baiser avant de répondre :

-Pourquoi je me mettrais en colère, enfin? Ta réaction est naturelle et moi aussi, j'angoisse un peu, tu sais. Mais on ne doit pas pour autant laisser cette angoisse nous gâcher ce moment! Tu ne crois pas?

Pour tout commentaire, Camus haussa un de ses sourcils fourchus, lui jetant un regard circonspect, et pencha brièvement la tête sur le côté, comme si Milo venait de lui sortir une énormité :

-Euh... Écoute, je crois qu'il y a méprise, Ce n'est pas vraiment ce que je...

-Non. Toi, tu m'écoutes, Camus. On flippe et c'est NORMAL! On est sur le point de donner à notre relation un tout nouveau sens et forcément, comme c'est nouveau, ça a un côté inquiétant. Mais je t'aime, Camus! Et je veux que cette étape, nous la franchissions ensemble, pas chacun de notre côté avec un autre. Et tant pis, je sais bien que cette première fois ne pourra pas être parfaite, peut-être même qu'on se plantera tous les deux, mais je m'en fous! Ça me donnera mille raisons de me faire pardonner et de m'améliorer les prochaines fois. Alors, je t'en supplie, ne nous prive pas de ce moment!

Un long silence accueillit cette déclaration, les deux jeunes hommes se fixant dans les yeux, comme pour tenter d'évaluer chez chacun l'influence de ces paroles et de leur signification. Un échange qui valait bien mieux que des mots, en ce cas précis. Et sans surprise, achevé par la tendresse infinie que son compagnon lui portait, ce fut finalement Camus qui céda, exprimant sa défaite par un relâchement d'épaules et, chose suffisamment rare pour être apprécié, un sourire à son égard :

-...D'accord, Milo.

Sur quoi, il écarta les bras dans une invitation muette, à laquelle son aimé répondit immédiatement en se jetant sur lui, le plaquant violemment sur le matelas dans la foulée et renversant la boîte de chocolats par terre.

...Bon, se dit alors Camus. De toute évidence, Le Scorpion n'avait absolument rien compris, prenant son agitation nerveuse pour de la peur. Ce qui n'était pas forcément une mauvaise chose, si on y réfléchissait bien.

Car il était vrai qu'il ne leur restait plus que quelques heures avant son départ pour la Russie, et personne, même à Star Hill, n'aurait su dire quand ils pourraient se retrouver, ni dans quelles circonstances. Il ne s'agissait plus désormais que de profiter de cette nuit accordée, d'oublier l'espace d'un soir dans les bras de l'être aimé toute la souffrance accumulée. Un moment qu'il aurait été absolument intolérable de gâcher, et ce peu importe le prétexte.

Face à ces arguments indémontables, Camus décida finalement de se taire, ne pouvant retenir un sourire lorsque le Grec, touchant de maladresse et de douceur, déposa un baiser sous son nombril et défit le cordon de son pantalon :

...Après tout, si Milo avait envie de croire que c'était vraiment sa première fois, autant lui laisser cette satisfaction, non?


	2. Mpreg

**Salut, tout le monde! **

Waoh, merci pour vos reviews si gentilles et encourageantes! J'avais vraiment peur que certaines personnes prennent mal l'idée générale, mais me voila soulagée! :) Je suis ravi, donc, de votre accueil et vous en remercie chaleureusement! Je continue néanmoins sur ma lancée avec un humour un peu plus méchant, vous voila prévenu(e)s : c'était le but, après tout!

Un petit mot rapide pour celles à qui je ne peux répondre par MP, maintenant :

**leia26** : Oui, Milo ne mettra pas probablement pas longtemps à comprendre la vérité. Enfin, avec lui, on sait jamais XD Merci pour ton commentaire et tes encouragements, en tout cas! :)

**manganiark** : Haha, c'est pas bien de lire des fics au boulot (okay, je le fais parfois aussi, mais bon...)! Pour Camus, on va espérer qu'il soit meilleur acteur que compagnon XD Un grand merci pour ta review, qui m'a fait grand plaisir!

Sinon, avant de commencer :

-J'ai toujours aucun droit sur Saint Seiya, sinon, vous vous doutez bien que j'en aurais profité depuis longtemps!

-Attention : humour à la limite du noir. Déconseillé aux femmes enceintes, aux jeunes parents, aux mères de famille ou à toute personne vivant encore avec l'illusion que les enfants n'apportent que bonheur et merveilles.

-Deuxième cliché exploité, le surprenant "**Mpreg**" : en clair, A et B s'aiment très forts, mais étant malheureusement tous deux des hommes, ne peuvent avoir de progéniture. Par un procédé surnaturel, B tombe enceint, panique à mort, est consolé par son bien aimé A, et met finalement au monde un merveilleux bébé. A et B vivent alors heureux pour toujours avec leur enfant... Non, sérieusement? -.-

Voila! Ces petits rappels étant faits, je vous souhaite une bonne (?) lecture :

**Mpreg** :

-Oui, oui, tu veux sortir. C'est bon, j'ai compris!

Cette remarque fut accueillie par un petit son étouffé, comme un début de sanglot, qui se transforma en gazouillement joyeux lorsque deux grands bras se tendirent vers lui et le soulevèrent, un soupir agacé accompagnant ce geste.

-Ouais, t'es content, génial. Bon, je peux me rasseoir, maintenant?

A ces derniers mots, l'espèce de petit rire enfantin s'interrompit aussitôt, et deux grands yeux d'abord étonnés se remplirent de larmes alors qu'un cri aiguë et insupportable se mit à résonner dans toute la pièce.

-D'ACCORD! Tu vois, je te porte! Mais bordel, pourquoi est-ce qu'il faut que ce soit _debout_?

Le haussement de ton ne fit qu'empirer les choses et les hurlements montèrent encore d'un octave, tout en accomplissant l'exploit de gagner en puissance à chaque minutes qui passaient. Et Kanon des Gémeaux dut serrer les dents pour ne pas pousser à son tour un cri de frustration : si tout ce vacarme ne s'arrêtait pas maintenant, il allait devenir complètement cinglé, sans aucun espoir de guérison.

Et la cause de cette folie se trouvait actuellement entre ses bras, accrochée au tissu de sa tunique comme si sa vie en dépendait et incarnée sous la forme d'un enfant de quelques mois, aux cheveux blonds désordonnés et aux grands yeux turquoises.

Enfant qui commença à taire ses cris lorsque Kanon balança doucement ses bras de gauche à droite, portant un pouce à sa bouche et fermant paresseusement les yeux sous l'agréable balancement. Le Gémeau poussa un profond soupir de soulagement lorsque la voix geignarde se tut, et manqua même de pousser un cri de victoire lorsque le bambin le laissa s'asseoir sur le fauteuil sans protester.

Une fin d'après-midi tranquille, sans hurlements ni crises de colère. Kanon estimait bien mériter une telle récompense après les trois mois infernaux que lui avait fait passer le rejeton... son rejeton, en passant.

L'ex-Dragon des Mers retint alors un soupir et leva les yeux au plafond avec consternation : il avait encore un peu de mal à intégrer tout le concept de paternité. Tout lui semblait s'être déroulé tellement vite... Les paupières closes, Kanon entreprit de ramener son esprit dans le passé. Un an et demi en arrière, pour être précis. Là où cette incommensurable merde avait commencé.

Le retour à la vie accordé par les Dieux, bien qu'inattendu, avait offert à tous - qu'ils soient Saints, Marinas ou Spectres – de merveilleuses opportunités, que chacun avait exploité à sa manière. Mais quoiqu'on en disait, pour Kanon, l'idée générale restait la même : la reprise de contact.

Et tout comme le Lion et le Sagittaire s'étaient enfin retrouvés après treize ans, tout comme Mû et Aldebaran avait renoué leur éternelle amitié, tout comme Milo et Camus s'étaient finalement retrouvés pour ne plus jamais se séparer, Kanon avait de son côté tenté de rassembler ce qu'il restait de sa vie. Et ça avait commencé par de chaleureuses retrouvailles et une émouvante réconciliation avec la seule famille qu'il lui restait. Alias Saga des Gémeaux.

Ça s'était poursuivi avec quelques verres, puis finalement des journées entières en compagnie de l'unique personne au Sanctuaire qu'il pouvait supporter en permanence, et qui devint par la suite son meilleur ami. Alias Milo du Scorpion.

Et surtout, ça s'était inexplicablement terminé, dès la première réunion officielle entre le Souverain des Enfers et la Déesse de la Sagesse, dans le lit du Temple des Gémeaux, entre les bras de son ex-ennemi juré, celui-même qui l'avait accompagné dans le Chaos et la Mort.

Alias Rhadamanthe de la Whyvern.

Aucun des deux n'avait réellement compris comment ils en étaient arrivés là. Sans doute un coup de trop au festin qui avait suivi la signature du traité de paix. Ou peut-être tout simplement trop de tension accumulée ces derniers temps. Dans tous les cas, ils avaient été tous deux très clairs sur leurs intentions : ce qui s'était passé cette nuit était une erreur monumentale et ne devait jamais ni s'ébruiter, ni se reproduire. Et bien contents d'être d'accord sur ces termes, chacun était parti de son côté sans ajouter un mot.

...Le soir-même, ils s'étaient retrouvés dans une chambre d'hôtel miteuse à Athènes, pour une étreinte féroce et désespérée qui les avait tous deux laissé assommés de plaisir, à la fois écœurés par l'acte et avides de le renouveler.

Là encore, ils n'avaient pas trop compris comment un tel raisonnement était seulement possible : Rhadamanthe méprisait Kanon et sa fourberie, sa suffisance et ses sourires sournois. Et pourtant, il ne pouvait réfréner sa fascination pour sa malice et sa beauté farouche, sa soif absolue de liberté et ses longs cheveux océans.

Kanon exécrait Rhadamanthe et sa déférence ostentatoire à Hadès, son visage mal proportionné et son attitude méprisante. Et d'un autre côté, il ne pouvait se départir d'une certaine attirance pour sa sauvagerie et ses yeux dorés, son incompréhensible noblesse et la sensation de ses mains immenses sur sa peau.

Et dans la même logique, bien qu'il leur était impossible de se fréquenter au quotidien sans vouloir s'entretuer, ils ne pouvaient plus envisager un avenir sans se revoir. Aussi finirent-ils par trouver la solution adaptée : pas besoin de faire semblant d'être amoureux s'ils ne l'étaient pas. Pas de restaurants, de sorties ciné ou de grandes promenades nocturnes pour eux, donc. Mais pourquoi cela devrait-il les empêcher de se retrouver de temps à autres pour la seule activité qu'ils avaient envie de partager? Après tout, tant qu'aucun des deux ne prenait ces soirées au sérieux et que personne n'en souffrait, où était le problème? Ils auraient été bêtes de se priver d'une telle aubaine!

Ainsi s'étaient écoulés quatre mois de rendez-vous nocturnes, secrets et irréguliers dans les coins les plus reculés du Sanctuaire ou dans quelques motels Athéniens, une fréquence de rencontre qui leur convenait parfaitement et les laissait entièrement satisfaits.

Il semblait donc logique que cette situation ne durerait pas éternellement.

Et comme d'habitude, comme se plaisait à dire Rhadamanthe, le problème avait été d'origine Gémellaire. Bien que Kanon n'en fut pas responsable... Pas directement, en tout cas : ce n'était tout de même pas de sa faute si, un soir où il avait garanti à la Whyvern que son Temple serait libre jusqu'à l'aube, Saga était rentré beaucoup plus tôt que prévu - pris d'une soudaine migraine qui l'avait empêché de finir sa nuit blanche au milieu des archives du Sanctuaire – et les avait malheureusement surpris dans un état vestimentaire inexistant. Et une position qui ne laissait aucun place au malentendu.

Milo avait défini la scène suivante comme «épique» lorsqu'elle lui fut contée : mais si on résumait, Rhadamanthe et Saga s'étaient gueulés dessus, Saga avait gueulé sur Kanon et, pour faire bonne mesure, Kanon avait gueulé sur Rhadamanthe. Ce dernier n'avait jamais compris pourquoi. Toujours fut-il qu'après de longues minutes à hurler, Kanon avait finalement supplié son frère de garder le silence, vivement appuyé par le Britannique qui ne tenait pas non plus à ce que les Enfers apprennent qu'il se faisait son ancien ennemi pendant son temps libre.

Bien malgré lui, Saga avait fini par accepter : bien qu'il n'approuvait pas cette relation, il ne se sentait pas en mesure de critiquer les mœurs sexuelles de qui que ce soit, ayant lui-même choisi pour amant un homme de huit ans son cadet. Et tout aurait pu s'arrêter là.

Sauf que Saga, incapable de supporter le poids de ce secret, en avait touché un mot à Aioros, sachant que le Sagittaire n'était pas homme à ébruiter une telle histoire. Sauf que le Grec, lui aussi un peu tracassé par cette révélation, en avait à son tour parlé à Shura, certain de la discrétion de son Capricorne. Mais ce dernier, manquant pour une fois cruellement de prudence, avait vaguement évoqué l'affaire après un verre de trop, au cours d'une soirée chez l'un de ses voisins du dessus... Aphrodite des Poissons.

A ce point-là, inutile de dire que deux jours plus tard, la totalité du Sanctuaire et des Enfers était au courant de l'étrange relation. Et que l'histoire avait été quelque peu déformée dans sa finalité.

Aussi, tout le monde était désormais convaincu que Rhdamanthe de la Whyvern et Kanon des Gémeaux étaient tombés follement amoureux l'un de l'autre dès leur résurrection et vivaient une idylle tenue secrète jusqu'à présent par peur des réactions de leurs clans respectifs, et d'un ordre de mettre un terme à cette relation. Et dans leur esprit, malgré le rejet constant de cette version par les deux concernés, même les plus belles images romantiques commençaient à faire pâle figure en comparaison. Ce qui poussa les deux dragons, ayant hélas compris que l'étiquette «couple» n'était plus optionnelle s'ils souhaitaient continuer à se voir, à adhérer à cette vision des choses pour qu'on leur foute la paix.

Voilà, songea Kanon avec mauvaise humeur, ignorant les deux petites mains tendues vers lui alors que son fils réclamait à grand renfort de syllabes inarticulées le droit de s'accrocher à son cou : on arrivait dans la partie la plus sombre de l'histoire.

Parce qu'à partir de là, inexplicablement, les Dieux eux-mêmes semblaient s'être passés le mot pour faire de leur bonheur leur priorité (ce qui leur avait attiré plus d'emmerdes qu'autre chose), voyant en eux le premier pas concret vers une réconciliation éternelle entre Athéna et Hadès. Aussi s'étaient-ils tous concertés pour trouver la meilleure façon de lier les deux guerriers de façon permanente. A la fin, ce fut l'idée d'Héra qui fut retenue, puis mise en application.

Idée qui se manifesta pour Kanon environ un mois plus tard, sous la forme d'une violente nausée matinale, qui l'avait cloué plus de deux heures au dessus des toilettes, ne déclenchant aucune inquiétude particulière chez son jumeau : ce ne serait pas la première fois que Kanon passerait la matinée dans la salle de bains avec une gueule de bois magistrale. Mais le phénomène se reproduisant sur une base plus ou moins régulière les deux mois suivants, et le ventre de son cadet commençant à enfler de manière alarmante, Saga finit par sérieusement s'inquiéter de la situation et, en dépit des «Je vais bien, bordel!» de l'ex-Marina, il décida d'en toucher un mot à Athéna, ne comprenant guère quel mal abominable s'était emparé de son frère. Et quelle ne fut l'horreur de Kanon, que Saga avait forcé à l'accompagner, lorsque le visage de la Divinité se fendit d'un doux et tendre sourire, déclarant avec un calme effarant qu'il n'y avait aucune raison de s'inquiéter, l'ex-Dragon des Mers étant simplement en attente d'un «heureux évènement».

Sur le moment, ni l'ainé ni le cadet n'avait saisi le sous-entendu, et tous deux avaient observé leur supérieure avec une perplexité qu'elle avait trouvé charmante. Et prisonnière de sa béatitude, elle avait pris pour une vive émotion la grimace absolument horrifiée que Kanon avait arboré lorsqu'elle lui expliqua - certes, pas dans ces termes - qu'un petit organisme vraisemblablement humain était en train de se faire son trou dans ses entrailles, prévoyait d'y rester bien tranquillement pendant encore sept à huit mois, et après quoi choisirait tout simplement de se faire la malle (seuls les Dieux savaient comment) et d'être placé sous sa responsabilité pour les dix-huit prochaines années.

Seule sa capacité surhumaine à se prendre tous les malheurs du Monde dans la gueule sans devenir cinglé permit à Kanon de ne pas s'évanouir et de se maintenir sur ses jambes. Après quoi, ayant encore un peu de mal à se dire que tout ceci était bien réel, il bredouilla quelques arguments en sa faveur, tentant comme il le pouvait de se démener de cette situation complètement folle. A sa grande déception, la jolie jeune fille le fit taire d'un signe de main, affirmant qu'elle était certaine de ses compétences paternelles, et ce sur le long terme. En d'autres termes, une manière implicite de lui faire comprendre qu'il n'avait en aucun l'autorisation de se départir de cette décision Divine.

En désespoir de cause, le Gémeau s'était alors tourné vers son aîné, certain de son soutien dans une telle situation... Mais à la simple idée d'un Kanon miniature trottinant vers lui en l'appelant «Tonton», toute trace de raison déserta son esprit et il choisit bien sagement de rejoindre le camp de sa Déesse, avec un égoïsme qui pétrifia totalement l'ex-Marina. Et à ce moment-là, Kanon sut qu'il avait perdu, sans même avoir eu le temps de se battre.

Dès lors, il entra dans une phase de renfermement des plus inquiétantes, rejetant toute visite et tout contact humain (à l'exception de son frère, collocation obligeait), allant même jusqu'à fuir Milo lorsque ce dernier venait prendre de ses nouvelles. Et la simple vue de Rhadamanthe le mettait dans une colère si abominable que lorsque ce dernier, n'ayant guère été mis au courant, se présenta de nouveau au Temple des Gémeaux, Kanon ne lui laissai même pas le temps de placer un mot, lui hurlant les pires atrocités au visage et le jetant dehors sans la moindre explication. Et ce ne fut qu'une fois de retour aux Enfers que le Juge, qui malgré sa colère vis-à-vis du comportement de Kanon ne pouvait se départir d'une vague inquiétude, fut finalement mis au courant des évènements par le Seigneur Hadès lui-même. Ou, pour être plus bref, de sa paternité à venir.

A cela, la réaction du blond fut loin d'être enthousiaste. Et lorsqu'il parvint à se résoudre à l'idée que ce cauchemar était bel et bien réel, il analysa calmement la situation et, finalement, opta pour la solution la plus censée et responsable : ...il garda prudemment ses distances du Sanctuaire pendant les sept mois qui suivirent.

Kanon, de son côté, était sorti de son désespoir et avait commencé à énumérer les possibilités qui s'offraient à lui. Il avait bien vite renoncé à l'idée de l'avortement : d'abord parce qu'il était certain qu'aucun médecin ne le prendrait au sérieux, et surtout parce que, dans le cas contraire, il ne tenait vraiment pas à devenir la découverte scientifique de l'année. Il avait alors tenté les régimes alimentaires les plus atroces qui soient, l'alcool en abondance, et même les coups de poing qu'il avait consciemment encaissé avec son abdomen au cours des rares entraînements auxquels on l'autorisait encore à participer. Mais rien à faire : comme pour le narguer, le petit être résistait à toutes ses attaques, indirectes ou non, et continuait à grandir sans trop se presser, manifestant sa présence à grands renforts de coups de pied. Et face à une telle volonté de s'accrocher à la vie, Kanon avait fini par céder.

Et puis était venu l'accouch... Kanon grimaça : même sans le prononcer, ce mot sonnait encore atrocement mal dans son esprit. La «mise au Monde», disait Saga, et il avait fini par adhérer à cette formulation. La mise au Monde, donc, avait été atroce. Abominable. A tel point qu'il avait préféré l'effacer de sa mémoire, et personne n'avait été assez fou pour le questionner à ce sujet. Seul Saga et le médecin du Sanctuaire avait été présent pour l'assister et tous deux avaient gardé le silence à ce sujet. Mais après plusieurs heures de souffrance à la limite du tolérable, de petits cris saccadés s'étaient fait entendre et on lui avait finalement collé entre les bras un bébé d'une cinquantaine de centimètres, partiellement lavé, qui couina entre ses bras pendant quelques temps avant de s'endormir, comme s'il était celui qui devait être épuisé après un tel moment. Et si Saga s'était extasié sur ce petit neveu qu'il admirait déjà comme une véritable merveille, Kanon avait observé avec un certain dégoût ce petit être encore gluant qui gigotait inlassablement contre sa poitrine, sans être attendri lorsqu'une main minuscule s'agrippa à un de ses doigts. De toute évidence, l'instinct parental ne lui était pas venu sur le moment... Ne lui était jamais venu, d'ailleurs.

Rhadamanthe n'avait pas été présent ce jour-là. Et si la grande majorité du Sanctuaire et des Enfers le lui reprochait amèrement, Kanon lui en fut reconnaissant : 'pas sûr qu'ils auraient envisagé leur relation de la même façon après une telle vision. Au bout de six jours, le Juge fut donc forcé par le Dieu des Enfers d'aller rentre visite à son compagnon et à sa progéniture : sa réaction ne fut guère plus enthousiaste que celle de Kanon lorsque le bébé était rentré dans son champ de vision. D'ailleurs, la déception fut réciproque : car dès que le nouveau né posa ses yeux sur le visage de son géniteur, il se mit à hurler de frayeur, enfouissant sa tête dans le creux du cou de Kanon. Les deux hommes soupirèrent de concert : dans le fond, ils s'y étaient attendus.

Estimant alors que son devoir paternel avait été accompli, Rhadamanthe avait alors voulu s'enfuir le plus loin possible des responsabilités à venir... Une chance qui ne lui fut guère accordée. Car alors même qu'il avait tenté de s'éclipser discrètement du Sanctuaire, Hadès et Athéna lui avaient barré la route, sourires aux lèvres, lui demandant innocemment où il avait bien l'attention d'aller.

Le Juge admit plus tard qu'il aurait dû s'attendre à un traquenard : Athéna voulait une garantie de paix Universelle. Hadès voulait des petits-enfants. Aussi étaient-ils pour une fois tombés d'accord sur un seul et unique point : si cet enfant marquait l'espoir d'une ère nouvelle, il fallait tout faire pour qu'il grandisse dans un environnement sain, entouré d'amour et d'attention. Ce qui incluait, entre autres, la présence de ses deux parents au quotidien.

Ce fut ainsi que, malgré de vives protestations en provenance des malheureux, Rhadamanthe se trouva obliger par son maître et ses pairs d'aménager chez lui une pièce pour le nourrisson, et enfin d'y accueillir l'ex-Marina sous le statut de «conjoint». Et s'ils n'avaient pas encore l'impression que le monde s'était ligué contre eux, ce fut le cas à cette annonce.

Kanon, avec la source de toutes leurs emmerdes calée sous le bras, s'en alla donc vivre avec son ennemi intime. Officiellement, en tout cas. La plupart du temps, il retournait à l'improviste au Temple des Gémeaux, pour trois excellentes raisons : il n'arrivait toujours pas à supporter Rhadamanthe au quotidien, le bébé lui-même hurlait trois fois sur quatre quand le blond s'approchait de lui, et Saga prenait grand plaisir à s'occuper du bambin pour permettre à son frère de souffler un peu.

Enfin, ce n'était pas le cas ce soir-là. Saga ayant décidé de passer la soirée avec Camus et Shura, et la présence de Rhadamanthe étant réquisitionnée jusqu'en début de soirée pour une longue série de jugements, Kanon avait estimé pouvoir passer sa journée ici sans être trop emmerdé. Et maintenant que le petit s'était remis à somnoler entre ses bras et que le silence était retombé dans le grand appartement, le Gémeau s'était ré-enfoncer plus confortablement dans son siège, prêt à savourer le répit qui lui était accordé.

Un répit qui ne s'étala pas au delà de dix minutes. Car la porte de l'appartement s'ouvrit à la volée, ramenant le bambin à la réalité, qui s'agrippa par réflexe à Kanon avec de grands yeux curieux, puis effrayés lorsqu'il réalise que la personne qui venait de pénétrer dans le salon n'était autre que son paternel. Sa réaction ne fut guère différente que d'habitude, et à peine Rhadamanthe eut-il fait un pas vers eux qu'il se remit à hurler, de grosses larmes coulant le long de ses joues. Loin de s'adoucir devant une telle vision, le blond se mit à grogner, jetant un regard noir à Kanon qui le lui rendit aussitôt :

-Bon sang, mais tu peux pas lui apprendre à la fermer?

-'Pas ma faute si ta sale gueule le terrorise!

Depuis quelques temps, c'était devenu leur façon de se dire «Salut, t'as passé une bonne journée?». Rhadamanthe décida donc de ne pas en tenir compte, posa une main sur une de ses oreilles pour atténuer l'impact des cris et déposa un sac de course sur la table basse avant de se diriger vers la cuisine :

-T'as pensé à racheter de l'éosine?

Le juge, qui était en train de remplir un verre de glaçons (il estimait bien avoir droit à un petit remontant pour se calmer les nerfs), interrompit aussitôt son geste, levant les yeux au plafond avec un soupir agacé :

-Ah, zut...

-...Putain, je te demande de penser à un truc, un _seul_ truc, et t'es même pas foutu de t'en rappeler ? ! Tu sais pourtant bien qu'il arrive toujours à se cogner partout!

-Dis, si tu n'es pas content, tu n'as qu'à aller faire les courses toi-même!

-Je dois déjà le surveiller vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre, tu peux bien te rendre utile en faisant au moins ça! S'exclama Kanon en remontant l'enfant jusqu'à son cou dans l'espoir qu'il finirait par se taire (sans succès).

-Non mais... Tu te fous de moi? Et tous ces week-ends où tu te casses pour voir ton frère en me le laissant entre les mains?

-Je m'en occupe à longueur de journées, bordel, je peux bien prendre un week-end de temps en temps!

-Tu sais très bien qu'il ne peut pas voir ma tête sans hurler!

-Peut-être que si tu passais un peu plus de temps avec lui, ça changerait!

-Parce que tu crois que mon boulot est une partie de plaisir?

-Et moi, tu crois que ça m'éclate de m'occuper de lui non-stop?

-Ce n'est pas comparable, crétin!

-Enfoiré d'égoïste!

-Abruti!

-Connard!

-Fils de...

Rhadamanthe s'interrompit soudain, comme troublé : quelque chose le perturbait. En fait, tout lui semblait... curieusement silencieux, tout à coup. Kanon finit à son tour par le remarquer et, comme stupéfait, baissa aussitôt les yeux :

Inexplicablement bercé par les hurlements des deux hommes, l'enfant avait fini par se rendormir, une main accrochée autour du cordon de la tunique de Kanon, et l'autre serrant étroitement un pan de la chemise de Rhadamanthe.

Ils s'entreregardèrent, d'abord consternés par une telle réaction et un tel changement d'attitude, puis poussèrent un énième soupir, le juge récupérant le petit garçon dans ses bras, et s'écartant pour le transporter jusqu'à sa chambre, Kanon sur ses talons. Après quoi il le déposa aussi doucement qu'il le put dans son berceau, le Gémeau remontant ensuite une couverture sur les petites épaules qui se relevaient doucement, au rythme d'une respiration paisible. Il était parti pour le monde des rêves pour au moins six bonnes heures.

Durant les dix minutes qui suivirent, ni le Chevalier, ni le Spectre ne prononcèrent le moindre mot, observant le petit être endormi avec une soudaine attention, comme s'ils le voyaient différemment pour la toute première fois. Comme si quelque chose qui leur avait échappé jusqu'à présent finissait par s'expliquer. Pour l'un comme pour l'autre.

Kanon se pencha alors sur l'une des barrières de bois du petit lit et, après un moment de réflexion, murmura :

-...T'as remarqué?

-Remarqué quoi? Demanda Rhadamanthe en baissant les yeux vers le Gémeau.

Kanon se mordit l'intérieur de la joue, peinant à trouver les termes exacts pour formuler sa pensée :

-Depuis qu'on a ce gamin avec nous... On arrête pas de s'engueuler, toi et moi. Plus que d'habitude, en tout cas.

Le juge ne répondit rien : à quoi bon démentir? Kanon avait parfaitement raison. S'ils étaient toujours parvenu à trouver un équilibre quelque peu bancal entre eux, l'arrivée de cet enfant n'était clairement pas prévu dans leurs projets. Et avait de ce fait grandement perturber la base déjà plus que fragile de leur relation. Sur tous les plans.

A cette pensée, Rhadamanthe retint un bref grognement de frustration : il ne parvenait même plus à se rappeler à quand remontait leur dernier rapport sexuel sans être interrompu par les cris du bébé ou une dispute à son sujet.

De toute façon, il n'eut pas à y réfléchir bien longtemps. Car Kanon interrompit de nouveau ses pensées en s'interrogeant à haute voix :

-Peut-être qu'on est juste pas fait pour avoir des mômes...

-J'espère bien que si.

Kanon releva la tête, agitant aux passage ses cheveux azurés, et jeta un regard curieux à Rhadamanthe, qui lui fixait toujours le berceau avec autant d'attention :

-Pourquoi tu dis ça?

-Parce que si les Dieux nous ont affligés d'un tel fardeau, c'est certainement qu'ils avaient de très bonnes raisons. Des types comme ton frère mourraient sûrement pour qu'on leur accorde un enfant et pourtant, c'est tombé sur nous. Alors quitte à nous pourrir la vie, je préfère penser que c'était une décision mûrement réfléchie.

A cela, le Gémeau ne répondit rien, méditant longuement les paroles du blond, qui ne lui avait jamais paru aussi censées qu'aujourd'hui, mais ne put retenir un temps d'arrêt lorsqu'il sentit la main du juge glisser le long de ses cheveux alors qu'il était venu s'asseoir près de lui. Kanon en demeura décontenancé : jamais Rhadamanthe n'avait eu ce genre de gestes envers lui... jamais en dehors d'un contexte bien particulier, en tout cas. Comme si ce bref, très bref moment d'affection n'avait... aucune motivation extérieure.

Perturbant.

A tel point que Kanon préféra aussitôt rapporter son attention sur sa progéniture, qui dormait comme un bien heureux, un pouce dans sa bouche.

-C'est marrant... Il a presque l'air mignon, quand il dort.

-...C'est vrai, finit par admettre le juge. On en oublierait presque que quand il est réveillé, il passe son temps à pleurer.

-Et à nous réveiller la nuit.

-Et à refuser ce qu'on lui donne à manger.

-Et à baver partout.

-Et à nous prendre pour des cons.

-Et à casser tout ce qui lui tombe sous la main.

Silence. Le regard passablement attendri que les deux hommes avait posé sur l'enfant quelques instants plus tôt avait disparu, remplacé par une franche irritation. Et une irrésistible envie de frapper quelque chose. Le plus vite possible.

-Kanon?

-Hm?

-...Je crois que je commence à en avoir marre.

-Ouais. Moi aussi.

Sur quoi le Gémeau attrapa la main que le blond lui avait tendu pour l'aider à se relever, plongeant son regard dans le sien avec appréhension :

-...Où est-ce qu'on en est, alors?

-Nul part. Je pense juste qu'il est temps pour nous... de nous comporter en adultes responsables.

-Ce qui veut dire?

Rhadamanthe ne lui répondit pas. Pas oralement, en tout cas. Au lieu de mots, il choisit de saisir les mains du Grec entre les siennes, se rapprochant de lui jusqu'à ce que leur fronts se touchent, ses yeux toujours plantés dans les siens comme s'il espérait que Kanon allait y trouver toutes les réponses qu'il cherchait.

Difficile de dire si ce fut vraiment le cas ou non. Néanmoins, au bout de quelques minutes de silence total, le Gémeau s'éloigne légèrement de lui, comme effrayé. Ce qui ne le fit pas pour autant ôter ses mains de celles du juge :

-Rhadamanthe..., murmura-t-il.

L'interpellé demeura muet, resserrant légèrement sa prise sur les paumes de Kanon :

-...Est-ce qu'on pense à la même chose? Demanda finalement le Gémeau.

-Estimons que oui. Quelle serait ta réponse?

Ce fut au tour du Gémeau de garder le silence, une légère hésitation se lisant encore sur son visage. Mais il souriait. Et de ce fait, Rhadamanthe sut aussitôt que ce n'était plus qu'une question de secondes avant qu'il n'accepte :

-Et tu es sûr de toi?

-Est-ce que je te le proposerais si ce n'était pas le cas?

Réflexion imparable, songea Kanon en levant les yeux au plafond, son sourire un peu plus large qu'auparavant :

-Qui aurait cru qu'un jour, tu serais capable d'avoir de bonnes idées?

-Dis-moi, tu ne viendrais pas de me faire un compliment?

Le Gémeau refusa tout bonnement de lui répondre : la fierté n'était pas une chose à laquelle il était facile de renoncer. Mais ça ne l'empêcha pas de passer ses bras autour du cou du blond et de déposer un furtif baiser sur ses lèvres.

Un baiser rapide, sans fioritures, ni signification particulière. Pour la première fois entre eux. Et dans le fond, Rhadamanthe estima que c'était loin d'être une sensation désagréable :

-Dois-je en conclure que tu es d'accord?

-Ça me semble évident, crétin.

Le juge sourit, scellant leur décision en posant à son tour ses lèvres sur celles de Kanon, avant de se tourner à nouveau vers le berceau d'un air enfin apaisé. Sans un mot, il laissa le Grec se pencher précautionneusement au dessus de l'enfant pour le reprendre entre ses bras, sans être trop brusque pour être certain de ne pas le réveiller. Le petit dormait encore à poings fermés. Et le sourire de Rhadamanthe s'élargit devant cette vision, retournant dans le salon pour vider le contenu du sac de courses sur la table basse, l'emmenant ensuite avec lui. Puis il se dirigea jusqu'à la porte de l'appartement, l'ouvrant pour laisser passer Kanon en premier, berçant régulièrement le bébé alors qu'il s'avançait dans le corridor. Et après avoir refermé la porte derrière eux, une même pensée anima les deux dragons alors qu'ils concentraient déjà leur cosmos pour se téléporter aux Enfers :

Ils espéraient très franchement qu'aucun des spectres de garde ce soir ne les interrogeraient sur la raison qui les poussait à vouloir faire un tour de barque sur l'Achéron en pleine nuit, rien que tous les trois, leur rejeton trimballé dans un sac de courses.

Chacun sa notion d'une bonne sortie familiale, n'est-ce pas...?


	3. Animal-like Features

**Salut, tout le monde!**

Je vous souhaiterai bien une bonne Saint Valentin avec un brin de retard, mais on va pas dire que je porte un intérêt démesuré à cette fête (histoire d'éliminer les doutes tout de suite, le cliché d'aujourd'hui n'a strictement RIEN à voir avec le 14 février). Donc, ce sera juste une bonne journée.

Je tiens tout d'abord à dire deux petites choses : pour commencer, un ÉNORME merci à vous pour le nombre de reviews que j'ai reçu et qui m'ont fait incroyablement plaisir : dire que j'avais pas le moral la semaine dernière, vous m'avez ramené sans mal dans la bonne humeur avec votre gentillesse! Du fond du cœur, merci!

Ensuite, il me semble important de faire une petite remarque : même si la plupart des gens semblent avoir plutôt bien suivi mon raisonnement, tout le monde n'a pas l'air d'avoir VRAIMENT compris ce que je sous-entendais à la fin de mon second OS... Ce qui n'est peut-être pas une mauvaise chose, d'ailleurs : j'admets que ce texte n'était franchement pas du meilleur goût. Mais passons : j'avais aussi fait exprès d'être évasive pour ne pas choquer.

Ceci étant dit, j'aimerais adresser des réponses un peu plus complètes à mes chers reviewers anonymes :

**SAINT ANGEL** : une sortie d' «enfer», en effet. Pauvre gosse... Enfin, dans tous les cas, je suis absolument ravie de t'avoir fait rire : et en plus, tu me dis qu'en voulant faire un mauvais mpreg, j'ai réussi à faire quelque chose de cohérent? ...J'ai envie d'être heureuse, mais j'ai l'impression d'avoir loupé mon coup XD Pour les couples, tu as bien trouvé. Sinon, suite à tes demandes, quand tu dis «Ayo», tu parles d'Aiolia ou d'Aioros? Parce que du Shu'/Aioros, j'adore ça et j'en ferai sûrement un plus tard, mais avec Aiolia... non, je ne peux pas, désolée XD Dans tous les cas, encore merci à toi!

**Leia26** : Bref, mais charmant commentaire! Merci!

**Megara** : Ton commentaire étant très travaillé et structuré, je vais m'efforcer de répondre intelligemment à toutes tes réflexions :

1) D'abord, je tiens à te rassurer : tu as parfaitement compris ce que je voulais laisser sous-entendre à la fin. Donc, oui, c'était assez «trash», comme tu le dis si bien XD

2) Rendre Kanon prisonnier d'une responsabilité pareille était justement voulu car contradictoire à son mode de pensée. Bravo également d'avoir remarqué que l'enfant n'a pas de nom et cela pour deux raisons : comme tu l'as dit, j'ai voulu créer un détachement affectif, mais c'est surtout parce que j'ai AUCUNE imagination pour ça, haha!

3) La justification est facile à trouver dans Saint Seiya, ce qui m'a bien aidé. Je dois néanmoins rester semi-admirative dans les autres fandoms devant l'imagination déployée par les auteurs pour expliquer le pourquoi du comment on en est arrivé là.

4) Sinon, merci de ne pas m'avoir jugé trop durement et d'avoir apprécié cette petite idiotie : cela me soulage énormément, parce que j'avais très peur de le poster. De plus, c'est toujours un véritable plaisir de recevoir de tels commentaires et je tiens à le faire remarquer. Alors, voilà. Un très grand merci à toi.

Allez, au suivant, maintenant! Mais avant ça :

-Toujours pas de droits sur Saint Seiya, hourra -.-

-Cet OS est... Non, je ne peux même pas le décrire. En fait, j'ai failli me défiler avant de le poster. Si le résultat est catastrophique comme je le pressens, adresser vos plaintes à l'auteur **roseredhoney**.

-Troisième cliché exploité, l'inexplicable «**Animal-like features**» : en bref, l'individu A se réveille un beau matin doter d'oreilles de lapin, du comportement d'un renard ou encore d'une incapacité à s'exprimer avec autre chose que des miaulements. Ici, je me suis volontairement éloignée grandement de l'idée de base parce que même pour moi, c'était décidément trop barré à écrire!

Et voilà, mauvaise lecture à vous tous!

**Animal-like features** :

-Bon, laissez-moi résumer..., prononça lentement Saga d'un ton pincé. Vous m'avez fait venir de Grèce jusqu'au Japon en me signalant - je cite – un «cas d'extrême urgence», vous me forcez donc de ce fait à user de mon cosmos en période de paix afin d'atteindre la vitesse de la lumière, vous me signalez à mon arrivée de me préparer au pire et tout ça pour me montrer... _ceci_?

Malgré l'air particulièrement exaspéré de l'aîné des Gémeaux, ses quatre interlocuteurs ne se démontèrent pas, mais eurent la délicatesse de paraître un brin gêné.

Face à cela, l'ex-Grand Pope prit une grande inspiration, essayant tant bien que mal de se calmer les nerfs : très honnêtement, il n'avait rien contre les chevaliers de Bronze. Après tout, ces braves garçons l'avaient libéré du mal qui l'habitait et n'avaient jamais abandonné le champ de bataille, même lorsque la défaite semblait certaine. 'N'empêche que parfois, ils avaient le don de rendre leurs aînés complètement cinglés.

C'était encore le cas aujourd'hui. Après l'avoir fait venir en catastrophe jusqu'à la résidence principale de la Fondation Graad, Seiya, Shiryu, Shun et Hyoga, une expression paniquée commune sur leur visages, l'avaient aussitôt entraîné avec eux jusqu'au deuxième étage de l'immense manoir, pour finalement le conduire jusqu'à une chambre au bout du couloir, quelque peu en retrait. Jusque là, Saga n'avait pas compris. Ce qui, à la réflexion, n'avait pas été si mal.

Parce que lorsque la raison de sa présence ici lui fut révélée, il n'en demeura que plus sceptique encore. Et pour cause, les quatre garçons avaient alors désigné le lit avec un désarroi poignant qui avait profondément ébranlé le Grec, se demandant s'il n'allait pas y trouver un cadavre de prostituée ou une tête de cheval tranchée (plus jamais de films avec DeathMask le samedi soir, se jura-t-il alors). Quelle ne fut donc sa surprise et son incrédulité lorsque la seule chose qu'il remarqua sur les draps fut, au milieu de larges traces de brulures noircies, un petit tas de cendres au cœur duquel se trouvait... un œuf.

Un œuf, oui. A peine plus gros que celui d'une poule. Et il lui semblait fort peu probable que les quatre chevaliers l'aient fait se déplacer pour l'inviter à une omelette surprise.

Face à son manque de réaction, Seiya (qui, c'était bien connu, avait la fâcheuse tendance de toujours s'emporter pour un rien) s'exclama alors, la voix vibrante d'émotion :

-Comment peux tu rester aussi calme face à un tel drame? Tu dois nous aider, et vite!

-Mais vous aider à quoi, bon sang? S'énerva alors Saga en montant le ton, désignant le tas de cendres d'une main. Qu'est-ce que vous voulez bien que je fasse avec cet œuf?

Les Chevaliers de Bronze, plus que choqués par ce comportement désinvolte, s'entreregardèrent un long moment, lui imposant du même coup un silence qui laissait clairement sous-entendre que le pire était à venir :

-...Tu n'as donc pas compris?

-La seule chose que je comprends, c'est que si vous vouliez des œufs au plat, ce n'était clairement pas moi qu'il fallait appeler!

-NON!

Ce cri de pure horreur n'avait échappé à nul autre que Shun d'Andromède qui, dans un élan de désespoir, s'était jeté en travers du lit pour réceptionner le petit objet, qu'il serra précautionneusement contre sa poitrine avant de se planter contre le mur d'en face, tous ses sens en alerte, sa voix débordante d'émotion :

-Je t'en prie, Saga, ne fais pas de mal à mon frère!

...Hein?

-...Ton «frère»? Répéta stupidement le Grec, sans saisir le sens des paroles de Shun.

-On sait bien que tu l'as un peu mauvaise contre Ikki depuis la pâtée qu'il t'a mis, mais quand même, c'est pas une raison! S'écria à son tour Seiya en partant rejoindre Andromède, ce dernier semblant sur le point d'éclater en sanglots.

Saga, de son côté, ne comprenait plus rien. … 'Pas qu'il y ai compris grand chose au début, aussi, mas tout de même! Alors, très calmement et avec des gestes aussi posés que possible, il s'approcha de nouveau du lit, inspectant une fois de plus les curieux détails incrustés dans les draps. ...Ce ne fut qu'à ce moment-là qu'il percuta :

Les traces de brûlure.

Le tas de cendres sur le matelas.

...L'œuf.

«Non, impossible!», se dit alors Saga des Gémeaux, pris d'une soudaine horreur : par Athéna, les quatre guerriers Divins, ceux là même qui avaient anéanti Hadès et fait régner la paix sur Terre, n'étaient quand même pas cons à ce point-là! ...Si?

-Attendez, ne me dîtes pas...

Il s'interrompit quelques secondes, en profitant pour avaler sa salive et se donner un peu plus de contenance :

-Ne me dîtes pas que vous croyez SERIEUSEMENT que cet œuf, c'est Ikki!

Malheureusement pour Saga, ce fut Seiya de Pégase qui, avec un sérieux effrayant, choisit de répondre à la question, parlant incontestablement au nom de ses trois camarades :

-Mais évidemment, que c'est lui!

Et devant cette affirmation qui ne laissait aucune place au doute ou à la discussion, Saga fut obligé de s'asseoir sur le rebord du lit et de prendre une bonne inspiration, ses mauvais penchants menaçant de refaire surface à tout instant devant un tel étalage d'absurdités et d'invraisemblances. Mais il resta calme. Il le fallait. Faute de quoi ce qu'il lui restait de santé mentale s'effondrerait en quelques secondes.

Aussi, après avoir passé ses mains sur ses paupières et plaqué un sourire indulgent sur son visage soudain bien pâle, l'ex-Grand Pope releva la tête vers les quatre Bronzes, et leur demanda d'une voix très douce :

-Bien... Puis-je savoir comment vous en êtes arrivés à une conclusion aussi sordide?

-Elle n'a rien de sordide! S'écria aussitôt Shun, appuyé par le Cygne qui hocha vigoureusement la tête.

-D'accord, d'accord, concéda le Grec qui n'en croyait pas un mot. Mais si quelqu'un pouvait m'expliquer votre raisonnement, j'admets que ça m'aiderait beaucoup.

Seiya fut le premier à se lancer pour un éclaircissement de la situation, mais à peine eut-il ouvert la bouche que Saga l'interrompit, une main levée en avant dans un geste brusque :

-Non. Pas toi, Seiya. Rien de personnel, mais... pas toi, c'est tout.

Le Chevalier Pégase, bien que franchement vexé, demeura silencieux et gonfla une de ses joues avec mécontentement, laissant à Hyoga sa place de narrateur. Et ce fut donc le jeune métisse qui lui raconta toute l'histoire, ses yeux bleus teintés d'une vive inquiétude :

-Eh bien... Jusqu'à hier, tout allait parfaitement bien pour nous. Depuis que l'on vit ici, on peut dire que l'on avait fini par se créer une sorte de «quotidien» : même les visites d'Ikki commençaient à devenir régulières, n'est-ce pas, Shun?

Andromède, toujours en retrait contre le mur d'en face, ravala ses larmes et acquiesça, l'œuf toujours serré contre sa poitrine.

-Bref. Hier soir, il y a eu... un problème, dirons nous.

-Quel genre de problème? S'enquit alors Saga, néanmoins satisfait de voir que pour le moment, le récit restait cohérent.

-J'y viens. Donc, hier soir, cela faisait tout juste trois semaines que l'on n'avait plus vu Ikki et il a fini par arriver ici, couvert de sang et l'air sérieusement blessé. Alors, forcément, on s'est inquiétés et on a voulu l'aider, mais il nous a assurés - «forcés à croire», plutôt - qu'il allait parfaitement bien, qu'un combat avec des rebelles avait juste mal tourné, et qu'il avait simplement besoin de se reposer. On a bien essayé de le convaincre de voir un médecin, mais il a refusé et s'est enfermé dans sa chambre en nous claquant la porte au nez. On a continué à sentir son énergie pendant la nuit, alors on a pensé qu'il gérait la situation. Mais ce matin, on a entendu une véritable explosion, avec de la fumée qui sortait de la pièce! Et quand nous sommes rentrés, il avait disparu... et nous avons trouvé ceci à la place.

Sur quoi le Cygne se tut, retrouvant sa place auprès de ses camarades, laissant Saga quelques minutes pour digérer toutes ces informations. Ce qui fut une tâche longue et fastidieuse pour l'aîné des Gémeaux, qui enfouit de nouveau son visage entre ses mains en essayant de ne pas céder à la tentation de soupirer.

Mais qu'est-ce qui clochait avec ces gamins, à la fin? S'étaient-ils faits fracasser le crane tellement de fois qu'il y avait des répercussions sur leur système nerveux? Ou cherchaient-ils tout simplement à le (re-)rendre fou?

...Hors de question de formuler ses pensées sous ces termes, néanmoins. Et après de longues secondes passées à chercher le ton et les mots les plus aimables possibles, il reprit :

-Alors résumons : Ikki, soit disant gravement blessé, est venu directement ici, mais sans réclamer d'aide.

-Tout à fait, approuva Shun.

-Le lendemain matin, vous ne le retrouvez pas dans sa chambre, mais cet œuf était sur son lit.

-Exactement, enchaîna Hyoga.

-Et la seule explication logique qui vous vient à l'esprit, c'est qu'il ne peut s'agir que d'Ikki.

-Évidemment, conclut Seiya en croisant les bras.

...De toute évidence, l'absurdité de leur propos ne les frappait toujours pas.

-Bon. Estimons que vous ayez raison... Vous croyez sérieusement que les Phénix naissent dans des œufs de poule?

-Tu as déjà vu un œuf de Phénix, Saga? Demanda alors Hyoga d'une voix calme.

-Euh... non, admit-il.

-Eh bien, tu n'en sais rien du tout alors.

La migraine commença à se faire sentir pour l'aîné des Gémeaux : toute cette histoire devenait vraiment ridicule. Et en désespoir de cause, le Grec tourna des yeux emplis de détresse vers la seule personne un tant soit peu cohérente, raisonnable et pragmatique parmi la foule de joyeux imbéciles qui composaient les Chevaliers de Bronze. Alias Shiryû du Dragon.

-Shiryû, mon jeune ami, commença Saga avec ferveur. Tu n'as pas prononcé un mot depuis mon arrivée. Je t'en supplie, dis-moi que tu ne crois pas à ces sornettes!

Le jeune homme leva vers lui son visage aux yeux bandés : il avait encore trouvé le moyen de perdre la vue depuis leur retour des Enfers. Mais personne ne s'en inquiétait réellement : il découvrirait probablement un nouveau remède miracle dans les prochains mois.

En tout cas, il ne répondit pas immédiatement à Saga, comme s'il n'était lui même pas encore certain de ses convictions. Mais finalement, la balance pencha du côté de ses compagnons d'infortune et il alla rejoindre Shun à l'autre bout de la pièce, posant une main réconfortante sur son épaule avant de se tourner vers le Grec :

-Navré, mais ça ne me semble pas si improbable que ça.

Avec ces quelques mots seulement, le monde s'effondra pour Saga.

-...Tu plaisantes, n'est-ce pas?

-Eh bien, tu dois bien admettre que tout ceci n'est pas dénoué de logique.

-Oh, vraiment? Répliqua le Gémeau d'une voix légèrement tremblante, faisant visiblement de gros efforts pour ne pas s'énerver. Aurais-tu la gentillesse de me dire ce que tu trouves de LOGIQUE là-dedans ? !

-Je m'explique, répondit calmement le Dragon. On sait tous très bien qu'en tant que représentant de la constellation du Phénix, Ikki est de ce fait immortel. Peu importe le nombre de blessures qu'il accumule, il reviendra toujours à la vie, sans l'aide des Dieux dont _nous_ avons besoin. Seulement, on a jamais su par quel procédé il y parvenait, vu qu'aucun d'entre nous n'a jamais pu y assister.

Un peu mal à l'aise, le jeune homme baissa légèrement la tête avant de reprendre :

-Alors je dois reconnaître qu'une renaissance à l'état d'œuf me semble une explication raisonnable.

Silence.

-...Donc, pour vous, il est logique qu'un homme puisse renaître dans un œuf. D'accord.

-Ah! Tu as fini par nous croire, s'exclama joyeusement Seiya sans percevoir le sarcasme. Alors?

-...Alors quoi? Demanda Saga, se préparant au pire.

-Eh bien! Qu'est-ce qu'on fait?

-A quel sujet?

-Mais pour Ikki, enfin! On ne peut quand même pas le laisser dans cet étât.

La conversation prenant de plus en plus des aspects de dialogue de sourds, Saga sentit sa patience déjà bien entamée baisser de nouveau d'un cran. S'il ne mettait pas rapidement un terme à ce fol entretien, sa conclusion serait sans le moindre doute dramatique.

-Puis-je savoir pourquoi vous avez choisi de vous adresser à moi pour un tel cas?

-Tu as été Grand Pope, fit remarquer Shun avec une certaine timidité. Tu connais donc les secrets du Sanctuaire et tu es sans doute l'une des personnes les plus instruites dont nous disposions.

-Alors pourquoi ne pas avoir fait appel à Shion? C'est LUI, le Grand Pope depuis la "Grande Résurrection".

Un terme qui était devenu courant au Sanctuaire depuis le présent que leur avait accordé les Dieux : une seconde vie, offerte sans la moindre condition, sans trace de rancune, et totalement exempte d'effets négatifs. Contre toute logique. Si bien que certains chevaliers, bien que de plus en plus rares, ne pouvaient se soustraire à une certaine méfiance vis-à-vis d'une telle attitude... Passons.

-Shion était notre premier choix, répondit alors Hyoga. Mais sa fonction au Sanctuaire est bien trop importante pour que l'on en éloigne. Alors, nous nous sommes dit qu'il valait mieux ne pas alerter quelqu'un avec de vraies responsabilités.

-De vraies respon...? Mais je suis le Chevalier d'Or des Gémeaux, enfin! S'écria le Grec, profondément vexé par cette insulte indirecte.

-L'un des Chevaliers des Gémeaux, précisa le jeune métisse. D'ailleurs depuis que Kanon a fait ses preuves aux Enfers et que tu as «déshonoré» ton rang avec l'Athena Exclamation, c'est lui qui porte officiellement cette armure, non?

Cette constatation glaciale, mais néanmoins correcte, laissa Saga sans voix, effaré devant un tel affront à sa personne : il était leur aîné et leur supérieur hiérarchique, par l'Olympe! Comment ces sales mômes osaient-ils le dénigrer de la sorte, et le tout sous ses yeux pour une saloperie d'œuf qui avait eu le malheur d'atterrir au mauvais endroit, au mauvais moment.

La colère commençait à se faire sentir, le brûlant de l'intérieur avec une violence qu'il pensait avoir oublié. Et cette rage difficilement contrôlable ne cessait de grimper, alors que les Bronzes reprenaient leur débat existentiel sans plus se soucier de sa présence :

-Vous voyez, je vous avais bien dit qu'il servirait à rien!

-On pouvait toujours espérer...

-On fait quoi, du coup?

-Aucune idée. Si on le mettait au chaud, pour commencer?

-Mais oui, j'y pense ! Les Phénix sont des oiseaux de feu! Si on en allumait un?

-Je ne sais pas si ça va suffire... Le mieux, ce serait encore une chaleur intense et constante...

-Eh, mais tu as raison! Quand Ikki doit se régénérer, il reste au cœur même du volcan de l'île Kanon et il revient encore plus puissant.

-En fait, si ça se trouve, ça se passe tout le temps comme ça mais cette fois, il n'a pas pu s'y rendre à temps!

-Ça prend tout son sens, maintenant!

-Alors, c'est décidé? On l'emmène là-bas?

-On est partis!

Ce fut à peu près à ce moment-là que Saga, irrémédiablement, péta les plombs.

Parce qu'après le stade de l'aberration venait celui de l'éclatement mental. Et cette intense concentration de connerie le fit tout bonnement craquer.

Ce qu'il manifesta en traversant la pièce à une vitesse inhumaine, ne laissant à aucun des quatre jeunes hommes le temps d'anticiper son geste ou sa pensée. Sur quoi son regard se posa aussitôt sur Andromède, dont il s'empara du si précieux trésor sans prévenir... avant de le balancer de toutes ses forces contre le mur opposé, ne donnant aucune chance aux garçons de réagir, ni même de comprendre.

Le craquement de coquille qui se fit alors entendre s'imprégna dans l'esprit des Bronzes comme le son le plus ignoble qui soit. Et ce jusqu'à leur mort.

Et ce furent quatre visages absolument horrifiés qui se tournèrent vers l'emplacement de l'impact, qui avait laissé une longue traînée visqueuse et transparente le long du mur, laissant au sol un amas lamentable de coquille brisée et de vitellus éclaté. Un spectacle si misérable qu'ils en demeurèrent tétanisés pendant de longues minutes.

Mais au moins, maintenant, Saga se sentait mieux. Beaucoup mieux. Même avec les trois paires d'yeux déformés d'horreur ou de haine (Shiryû ne comptait pas) posées sur lui, il ne parvint même pas à se sentir coupable. Et maintenant que la quiétude était revenue en lui, il se sentit apte à reprendre la parole :

-Tout le monde a retrouvé un semblant de rationalité? ...Bien, on va enfin pouvoir discuter calmement.

Cela n'atténua en rien les regards des Bronzes à sa personne, ni la foulée d'émotions hostiles qui s'en dégageaient avec une puissance croissante. Ce que Saga choisit purement et simplement d'ignorer, désignant plutôt les éclats d'œuf et récitant avec une application quasi-scolaire :

-Observez, maintenant. Est-ce que vous pouvez voir un embryon? Une émanation de cosmos quelconque? La réponse est NON. Et vous voulez savoir pourquoi?

Aucune réponse orale. Juste ces vagues de cosmos toujours aussi agressives, alors que les quatre Chevaliers venaient de former un cercle autour de lui, se rapprochant dangereusement à chaque seconde qui passait :

-Parce que ce n'est PAS Ikki, voilà pourquoi! J'ignore ce qui a pu se passer dans vos têtes pour que vous soyez parvenu à cette conclusion, mais il est évident que quelqu'un vous a joué un tour, et rien de plus! Est-ce que vous réussissez à comprendre ça, au moins?

Sur le coup, Saga se dit tout de même que dans l'esprit des Bronzes, un œuf hébergeant une âme humaine semblait bien plus crédible que l'idée d'Ikki décidant de leur faire une blague aussi idiote, surtout si Andromède se trouvait avec eux (point de vue défendable, en passant). Néanmoins, ils stoppèrent leur progression et prirent quelques secondes pour considérer cette éventualité, pas si absurde finalement. Il sembla alors au Grec que l'intensité de leur cosmos commençait quelque peu à stagner. Encouragé, il reprit :

-Maintenant, moi, je retourne au Sanctuaire rattraper le retard que vous m'avez fait prendre. Avant de vous quitter, je vous conseillerai juste de réfléchir un peu à votre attitude et, tant qu'on y est, de vous interroger sur votre crédulité. Des questions?

Aucune, apparemment, les quatre jeunes hommes ayant choisi de conserver le silence. Et si Saga pouvait désormais percevoir un semblant de doute sur leur visages, le sentiment d'hostilité était encore bien présent, même chez Shun dont les yeux étaient maintenant brillants de larmes.

Une excellente raison de ne pas s'attarder ici, donc.

-Eh bien, au revoir, les garçons! Passez une bonne après-midi, quitte à m'avoir fait perdre la mienne.

Sur quoi il se mit à intensifier sa propre cosmos-énergie et, en l'espace de quelques secondes, le décor macabre de la chambre à coucher et les visages emplis de reproche des jeunes japonais s'effacèrent, laissant place au corridor sombre et austère, mais néanmoins paisible, du troisième Temple du zodiaque.

Et Saga, qui n'avait jamais été aussi heureux de ré-intégrer sa demeure, se dirigea aussitôt vers les appartements privés de la bâtisse, se laissant choir sans plus de cérémonie sur son lit, savourant la sérénité et le calme qui régnaient en ce haut lieu.

Un peu trop calme, d'ailleurs, songea-t-il après un bref instant de réflexion. Comme s'il manquait un petit quelque chose pour que tout soit exactement normal ici...

-...Kanon? Appela-t-il au bout d'un moment.

-Salle de bains! Lui répondit une voix en tout point similaire à la sienne, bien qu'à l'intonation plus joviale.

Saga se permit un léger sourire : dans ce genre de moments, le simple écho de son frère suffisait à le réconforter, même avec trois petits mots aussi désespérément banals.

-T'étais où, d'ailleurs? Lui parvint de nouveau la voix de son cadet depuis la salle d'eau. Je t'ai cherché pendant une heure, pas moyen de mettre la main sur toi!

-...On va dire que j'étais occupé.

-Ça va pas?

-Si, pourquoi? S'enquit l'aîné, se demandant comment son jumeau avait pu aussi vite deviner son humeur.

-Excuse moi te le dire, mais t'as le ton aussi aimable que Shina dans sa mauvaise période du mois.

-...Pourquoi faut-il toujours que tu me sortes de telles immondices? Grimaça Saga devant un tel manque de raffinement dans la comparaison.

Silence. Suivi de sons de froissement de tissus, signe que Kanon était en train de se rhabiller :

-Sans doute parce que tu es assez costaud pour les encaisser.

Dans la bouche de l'ex-Marina, cela sonnait fortement comme un compliment. Et Saga choisit de le prendre comme tel.

-Excuse-moi, marmonna-t-il en se passant une main sur les yeux. Mais je sors tout juste d'un entretien avec les Bronzes. Je crois qu'un jour, ils me feront vraiment de nouveau perdre la tête.

-Si seulement tu étais le seul à penser ça! Fit justement remarquer son frère. Tu veux en parler?

-Pas vraiment, non, répondit-il aussitôt en grinçant des dents. Là, tu vois, j'ai juste envie d'un moment tranquille, sans histoire, sans problème, et si tu veux te joindre à moi, tu es le bienvenu.

-T'as conscience que pour ça, je vais devoir décliner la «charmante» invitation d'Aphrodite à boire le thé dans son Temple en dissertant sur sa propre beauté?

-Ton sacrifice t'honore, remarqua Saga en souriant.

Un rire d'une agréable franchise s'échappa de la pièce d'à côté et Saga décida que, oui, il se sentait définitivement mieux, maintenant. Sentiment qui s'intensifia lorsqu'enfin, son frère jumeau sortit de la salle de bains avec un large sourire, ses cheveux en bataille encore humides, une tunique propre sur le dos, et portant dans ses bras...

Saga se figea d'horreur.

-Bon, on fait quoi? Un film? Un verre? J'ai un jeu de cartes qui traîne dans le salon, si tu veux.

L'aîné des Gémeaux ignora tout bonnement la question. Il se serait trouvé bien incapable d'y répondre intelligemment, de toute façon.

Et pour cause! Nichée paresseusement aux creux des bras de son frère se trouvait la créature la plus hideuse que Saga ai jamais vu.

La chose, d'allure incontestablement reptilienne, avait calé sa tête écailleuse et cornue contre le cou de Kanon, sa longue queue épineuse enroulée affectueusement autour du bras de l'ex-Général. Et plus son étude s'approfondissait, plus l'aîné des Gémeaux était pris d'aversion pour ce curieux animal, qui lui était définitivement inconnu. Aversion qui atteint son apogée lorsqu'il avisa les immenses griffes aiguisées comme des lames de rasoir, crochetées dans la tunique bleue, ainsi que ses longues pattes avant à l'ossature apparente, couvertes d'une peau lâche et flottante qui, à s'y méprendre, auraient pu ressembler à des ailes... y ressemblaient même drôlement, d'ailleurs, après un second coup d'œil.

-Kanon..., parvint finalement à articuler Saga avec un bref mouvement de recul. Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette _chose_?

Kanon haussa les épaules :

-Un lézard.

-...Tu as déjà vu un lézard de cette taille et de cet aspect?

En effet, de la tête jusqu'au bout de la queue, la créature devait atteindre sans trop de problème le mètre soixante et peser également un poids conséquent. Ce qui ne semblait pas déranger son frère outre-mesure car il se contenta de pencher la tête en souriant, répondant avec désinvolture :

-Un iguane, alors?

Silence.

-...Tu sais quoi? Peu m'importe de quoi il s'agit, en fait. Par contre, j'aimerais bien savoir où tu l'as trouvé!

Le sourire de son cadet s'en trouva agrandi et en réponse, l'hideux reptile laissa sortir sa longue langue dans une sorte de sifflement saccadé, que Saga jugea fort proche d'un ricanement à son égard. Impression des plus désagréables.

-Tu vas pas le croire! Je revenais des arènes après l'entraînement de ce midi et on ne s'est pas croisés parce que t'as dû filé juste après. Et en arrivant, j'ai trouvé cet espèce de lézard - iguane, c'est toi qui vois – devant le Temple, sans même avoir l'air de savoir comment il s'était démerdé pour arriver là. Je l'aurais bien renvoyé quelque part au fin fond de l'Afrique, mais dès que je l'ai attrapé, il a plus voulu se détacher. Il est marrant, pas vrai?

«Marrant» n'était clairement pas l'adjectif que Saga aurait employé, alors qu'il observait son frère passer une main sur la tête cornue de l'animal, qui ferma les yeux de délice sous la caresse. L'aîné en demeura hébété :

-Alors?

-...Alors quoi? Répéta l'ex-Grand Pope, haussant un sourcil.

-Eh bien! Il peut rester ici?

Un long silence s'imposa entre les Gémeaux. Parce que Saga connaissait son frère... en tout cas, suffisamment bien pour être sûr d'une chose : il ne s'agissait pas là d'une question. Kanon avait la ferme intention de garder cette horrible bestiole avec lui à long terme, qu'il lui donne son accord ou non.

Mais le problème, c'était que quelque chose ne lui plaisait pas du tout chez cet étrange animal, même s'il lui aurait été bien difficile de savoir précisément de quoi il s'agissait. Peut-être ses larges écailles d'un violet sombre et profond, une couleur qu'il aurait pu trouver plaisante si elle ne lui avait pas paru aussi désagréablement familière.

Ou peut-être son attachement inexpliqué pour son jumeau, la façon dont il calait sa tête contre le visage de Kanon en resserrant la prise de ses griffes dans le tissu de la tunique en grognant de plaisir.

Ou peut-être encore ses yeux reptiliens qu'il s'était enfin décidé à rouvrir, et dont les iris d'un doré intense et perturbant l'observait d'un air hautain, presque sarcastique.

Et Saga, avisant alors avec horreur l'expression absolument ravie de son cadet, sentit un violent frisson lui parcourir l'échine alors que quatre cosmos d'une agressivité sans limite venait d'éclater quelque part au Japon, se dirigeant vers lui à une vitesse plus qu'inquiétante.

Maintenant, il commençait vaguement à comprendre pourquoi les Dieux s'étaient autant fendus la gueule en leur accordant cette seconde vie...


	4. PWP

**Salut, tout le monde! **

Bon, il m'aura fallu pas loin d'un mois avant de me remettre à poster ici. Je tiens à m'en excuser : j'ai eu pas mal de boulot entre temps, plus quelques petits soucis qui m'avaient un peu ôté l'envie d'écrire... Et surtout, rédiger un drabble sur un tel cliché s'est révélé beaucoup plus difficile que prévu.

De base, ce type d'écriture ne me ressemble pas vraiment, d'autant plus que je suis assez peu au courant des clichés qu'on y associe (un grand merci à divers de mes amis, dont **roseredhoney**, pour l'aide qu'ils m'ont apporté, consciemment ou non). Et comme il a été très dur pour moi de parodier quelque chose que je juge déjà, dans une certaine mesure, parodique... Enfin, vous verrez bien.

Dans une note plus joyeuse... Waoh. Juste Waoh. Parce que je n'arrive toujours pas à croire que j'ai reçu autant de reviews pour ces trois petites débilités. Et si je vous remercie du fond du coeur pour votre gentillesse et votre soutien, j'ai grand peu de vous décevoir avec ce qui va suivre... :(

Je n'ai d'ailleurs pas eu le temps de répondre à tout le monde, veuillez m'en excuser. Je vais tâcher de me rattraper ici :

**SAINT ANGEL** : Du AiorosxShura, donc. Il est plus que probable que ce couple revienne plus tard, même si je ne saurais dire quand. Merci!

**manganiark** : Houla, tant de citations! :) Pour répondre à ta question, il s'agissait bien de Rhadamanthe et oui, j'imagine assez bien les Dieux effectuer leur vengeance sous une telle forme! Encore merci et à bientôt!

**leia26** : Ravie d'avoir pu t'être d'une quelconque utilité! U.U Merci!

Bon, en ce qui concerne ce qui va suivre :

-Si Saint Seiya m'appartenait, ce serait Kanon qui se battrait constamment torse-nu, et non Shiryû. Mais bon, Kurumada en a décidé autrement avec son oeuvre.

-Il va falloir me pardonner pour la faiblesse scénaristique et narrative de ce drabble, mais ça n'avait pas grand sens pour moi. Merci néanmoins à **Manuka** pour m'avoir donné l'idée du lieu grâce à l'un de ses excellents drabbles : même si elle risque fort de m'en vouloir après lecture XD

-Quatrième cliché exploité, le récurrent "**PWP**", appelation fréquente du "**Plot? What Plot?**" (ou, en bon, français, "Scénario? Quel scénario?") : en clair, votre couple favori, A et B, est en train de partager un moment langoureux et sensuel fortement déconseillé aux mineurs et **c'est TOUT**. Une histoire? Une explication? Comme si ça vous intéressait! Le PWP, c'est tout bonnement un film porno par écrit. Et "grâce" à ça, ma fic est passée en rating M -.-

Voila, les choses étant un peu clarifiées, j'espère que cette lecture, faute d'être agréable, sera au moins supportable :

**PWP** :

D'abord, un soupir. Puis un léger mouvement de jambes, pour accompagner ses ongles crispés dans le tissu. Et finalement, se mordre les lèvres jusqu'au sang ne suffit plus : un long gémissement lui échappa, arrachant un sourire à son tortionnaire qui répéta le mouvement.

Le souffle court, les cheveux défaits, ses jambes tremblantes peinant à le maintenir en position verticale, Rune du Balrog, sa toge noire tombant le long de ses épaules et relevée jusqu'à ses cuisses, retint un nouveau hoquet de surprise lorsque de longs doigts vinrent s'aventurer sur sa poitrine, en effleurant la partie la plus sensible avec une lenteur qui n'avait certainement RIEN d'innocent.

Profitant des derniers instants de lucidité que son cerveau daignait encore lui accorder, le jeune spectre tenta alors de remettre un semblant d'ordre chronologique dans son esprit, histoire d'essayer de comprendre comment il avait bien pu se mettre dans une telle situation...

D'ailleurs, d'un sens, il se demandait s'il y avait vraiment quelque chose à comprendre pour un esprit aussi peu fantasque que le sien. Dans tous les cas, jamais il n'aurait songé qu'une simple discussion avec son supérieur, Minos du Griffon, aurait pu l'entraîner dans une telle merde. Lorsqu'il était arrivé dans le bureau de ce dernier, les bras chargés de dossiers incomplets, Rune avait pourtant bien remarqué que quelque chose dénotait dans l'attitude du juge. Des petits détails, qui pouvaient certes sembler futiles, mais qui avaient néanmoins attiré son attention...

Déjà, pour une raison obscure et inconnue, le Griffon avait fini par céder à la proposition de son jeune frère le Garuda de moderniser quelque peu la gestion des âmes, et donc d'installer un ordinateur dans son bureau (idée que leur autre frère avait rejeté avec une moue dégoûtée) : informatiser le système de jugement aurait dû leur facilité grandement la tâche mais le juge étant aussi doué avec ces machines qu'un manchot avec des baguettes, cela leur avait tout bonnement fait prendre un retard monstrueux, que Rune avait du rattraper seul alors que son supérieur cherchait encore à comprendre le fonctionnement de la souris. Mais bref, passons : malgré son handicap évident avec tout ce qui touchait à la technologie, Minos était donc installé derrière l'écran, à taper frénétiquement sur le clavier avec un air appliqué, ce qui aurait pu constituer un effort très encourageant... si Rune n'avait pas remarqué quelques instants après que la prise de l'ordinateur n'était même pas branchée. ...Curieux.

Ensuite, le Griffon, sans doute dans un soucis de confort professionnel, s'était finalement décidé à écarter son éternelle frange de son visage et à porter une paire de petites lunettes rectangulaires : peut-être qu'une mauvaise acuité visuelle était la raison pour laquelle il renâclait toujours à s'attaquer aux interminables piles de fichiers non-remplis et de demandes de jugement en attente. Ça aurait presque pu se tenir... Sauf qu'il ne fallut pas longtemps à Rune pour noter que le juge s'était contenté de s'affubler de monture sans verres.

Mais ce qui fit vraiment grimper l'étonnement du Balrog à son paroxysme, ce fut l'étrange mélodie lente et grésillante qui vint résonner jusqu'à ses oreilles : une musique grave et répétitive de basse et de saxophone en provenance d'un vieux tourne-disque au fond du bureau, et que l'on aurait eu aucun mal à imaginer comme bande-son principale d'un film érotique bas-de-gamme.

...Enfin, il fallait aussi préciser que depuis près de mille ans de service auprès de Minos du Griffon, il n'était plus vraiment à une bizarrerie près. Aussi, il chassa tous ces petits détails d'un mouvement d'épaule dédaigneux et après avoir salué brièvement son supérieur, déposa son tas de dossier sur un rebord du bureau qui n'était pas encore trop encombré, ignorant le sourire charmeur que lui adressa le juge (enfin, pour quelqu'un d'ordinaire, cela s'apparentait davantage à une face de pervers/psychopathe/dérangé mental : mais Rune n'était pas dupe). Puis il lui annonça rapidement son emploi du temps de la journée, les jugements qui l'attendaient déjà à son tribunal, ses convocations auprès de Leurs Majestés Hadès et Pandore, après quoi il s'inclina et tourna aussitôt les talons, dans l'idée de rejoindre le plus vite possible son bureau et ses propres tâches à accomplir.

Hasard? Mauvais Karma? Coup totalement anticipé et calculé par le Griffon? ...Il ne le saurait sans doute jamais. Toujours fut-il que, malheureusement pour lui, au moment de se détourner, l'une des longues manches de Rune passa en travers d'un des tas de feuilles en équilibre précaire sur le bureau et, avant même de pouvoir réagir, la moitié des dossiers qu'il avait passé la veille à classer s'étala sur le sol dans un désordre total.

Des heures de boulot fichues en l'air en un instant. Et face à un tel désastre, Rune, mortifié, se confondit en excuses et s'accroupit aussitôt, commençant à regrouper maladroitement la paperasse sous le regard luisant de son supérieur qui n'avait toujours pas bougé de son siège, observant la petite scène avec un intérêt presque déplacé.

Et ce fut avec une lenteur mesurée qu'il se défit de ce qui lui servait de lunettes, les reposa sur le bureau, puis se décida enfin à se relever, un sourire terrifiant collé aux lèvres alors qu'il fixait le Balrog, de nouveau debout, des dossiers en vrac entre les bras et l'air profondément contrit. Air qui s'intensifia lorsque le Griffon passa une main le long de sa joue (Rune frissonna de déplaisir) pour finalement saisir son menton entre ses doigts.

C'en était alors suivi un échange tellement bancal que même le plus mauvais réalisateur pornographique n'en aurait pas voulu.

-Eh bien, Rune! J'ai été habitué à mieux te concernant!

-M-Mes excuses, Seigneur Minos! Cette maladresse ne se reproduira plus. Permettez que j'y remette de l'ordre aussitôt et que je les complète moi-même!

-Mais où crois-tu donc aller? Tu viens de commettre une grave faute professionnelle et tu comptes t'en tirer en fuyant?

-«Fuyant»? Je veux juste réparer mon erreur, soyez en assuré, Seigneur!

-Cela va de soi. Mais j'ai bien peur que ça ne soit pas suffisant. Je me vois dans l'obligation de te punir, Rune. Ne serait-ce que pour m'assurer que cette vilaine habitude te passe...

-Pouvez-vous m'expliquer en quoi cela constitue une habitude alors que c'est la première fois que...

-Contesterais-tu la décision d'un de tes supérieurs, Rune du Balrog?

-N-Non, bien sûr que non! Néanmoins, nous sommes déjà suffisamment en retard sur le planning et ces dossiers...

-Tu essayes encore de te défiler, à ce que je vois. Les dossiers attendront, Rune. L'important, c'est avant tout de déterminer quelle sera ta correction.

-Mais enfin, ça n'a aucun sens, Seigneur Mi...

-_Des objections_?

-...

-...

-...Non, Monseigneur.

-Eh bien, parfait. Maintenant, suis-moi! J'ai déjà ma petite idée pour ton châtiment...

Voilà. Dans l'absolu, les explications s'arrêtaient là.

Et sans plus de raisons logiques ou vraisemblables, Rune se trouvait donc en ce moment même dans un équilibre plus que relatif, à moitié dénudé, les grandes mains du Griffon courant le long de ses cuisses pour les écarter, des gémissements saccadés s'échappant de ses lèvres. Alors, en fait, le problème n'était peut-être pas vraiment d'essayer de comprendre comment il avait pu se mettre dans un foutoir pareil... mais plutôt de savoir que faire maintenant qu'il s'y trouvait. Et ce avant que toute pensée cohérente ne déserte son esprit.

Ce qui s'annonçait de plus en plus difficile lorsqu'une bouche taquine s'attaqua goulument à sa clavicule et qu'une troisième main vint s'ajouter à la fête, insinuant deux doigts dans sa bouche avant qu'il ne puisse protester.

...Hein? Oui, oui, une «troisième main», vous avez bien lu!

Ah tiens, d'ailleurs! Maintenant qu'il y repensait, Rune se dit qu'il aurait été juste de se souvenir qu'Eaque du Garuda était également présent. Et, tant qu'on y était, il aurait bien aimé aussi avoir une explication un peu plus précise sur sa compagnie... et plus particulièrement sur sa participation dans sa «punition».

Là encore, rien d'explicable pour le Balrog. Et ses souvenirs devenaient de plus en plus vagues, fortement mis à mal par les caresses des deux hommes qui ne cessaient de s'accentuer. Mais il lui semblait vaguement se rappeler qu'après sa conversation désastreuse avec le Griffon, ce dernier l'avait conduit (ou plutôt traîné de force) dans ses appartements, prétextant que ce serait l'endroit idéal pour la châtier. Mais à peine eurent-ils pénétrés dans le boudoir du Norvégien que la deuxième porte de la pièce s'était ouverte, leur révélant la présence du juge du Garuda, uniquement vêtu d'une serviette nouée négligemment autour de sa taille, les cheveux humides, et ayant tout l'air de sortir de la salle de bain privée du Griffon. Et si Rune avait aussitôt détourné pudiquement le regard devant cette arrivée inattendue, cela n'avait pas semblé déranger outre-mesure le maître des lieux dont le visage s'était fendu d'un sourire chaleureux et fraternel.

Seconde conversation improbable, qui n'eut hélas pas plus de sens pour Rune que la précédente.

-Oh, bonjour, Rune! Bonjour, Minos! Désolé, mais la plomberie ne fonctionne plus à l'Antenora alors je suis passé chez toi pour prendre ma douche. Ça ne t'ennuie pas, j'espère!

-Pas le moins du monde, mon cher petit frère. Mais je n'ai guère le temps de converser avec toi, hélas! Ce jeune homme ici-présent m'a grandement déçu et il me faut corriger au plus vite son comportement déplorable.

-Mais enfin, Seigneur! Il s'agissait d'une simple maladresse et...

-Tiens donc, Rune! Et moi qui te prenais pour un garçon sérieux et un secrétaire digne de ce nom!

-Que veux-tu, le bon personnel se fait rare, de nos jours. Mais cela ne veut pas dire qu'il nous est impossible de remédier à cet écart!

-Assurément. D'ailleurs, permets-moi de te remercier pour la douche en proposant mon soutien dans ce remaniement.

-Seigneur Eaque! Vous n'allez pas vous y mettre, vous aussi! Je...

-Rune, voyons! Notre estimé et expérimenté Garuda nous propose son assistance et tu as le culot de refuser? Vraiment, tu ne cesses de me décevoir, aujourd'hui...

-C'est, euh... C'est seulement que je ne souhaite guère l'importuner...

-Eh bien, je te rassure, ce n'est pas le cas! Aussi, laissez-moi donc vous accompagner, je ferai de mon mieux pour me rendre utile.

-Euh... Seigneur Eaque, vous n'avez pas l'intention de vous rhabiller entre-temps?

-Impossible : tous mes vêtements sont en train de sécher. Je n'avais rien emporter d'autre que ma serviette pour venir ici.

-D'accord, mais ne pourriez-vous pas...? ...Attendez. Je croyais que l'eau ne marchait plus à l'Anténo...

-Allez, on est partis!

-Mais...

Brusquement, ses souvenirs de la conversation s'arrêtèrent là. Ou plutôt, il lui fut totalement impossible de se concentrer sur sa mémoire lorsque les lèvres du Griffon se posèrent possessivement sur les siennes, et que les doigts dégoulinants de salive d'Eaque s'insinuèrent sournoisement entre ses cuisses, arrachant un cri au Balrog, pris d'un frisson incontrôlable. Une manifestation sonore qui sembla bien plaire aux deux juges, dont les mains libres se mirent à caresser chaque recoins accessibles de sa peau.

Pour Rune, homme en somme peu habitué à tant de soins et d'attentions, se retenir de s'effondrer sous le poids du plaisir s'avéra extrêmement difficile. Pour sa défense, la position dans laquelle il se trouvait à cet instant n'était pas des plus évidentes à maintenir : et pour cause, se tenir à quatre pattes sur un bureau, étroitement serré entre deux hommes qui étaient loin d'en avoir fini avec lui, n'était guère une tâche aisée.

...Oui, il fallait aussi préciser que les deux juges n'avaient pas trouvé de meilleur lieu pour leur projet qu'un bureau vide. Ce qui, dans l'absolu, ne constituait pas le choix le plus insensé aux yeux du Balrog. Sauf que voilà. Ils n'avaient pas choisit n'importe lequel.

Et très honnêtement, utiliser celui de Pandore pour de telles activités se présentait - et de loin - comme la pire idée que les frangins infernaux aient jamais eu le concernant.

D'ailleurs, si en le conduisant ici, les deux hommes s'étaient très rapidement engagés dans sa «punition» sans prendre en compte la déroute et les vagues protestations du jeune secrétaire, il n'avait pas pu entièrement s'en plaindre. En tout cas, c'est ce qu'il décida après avoir parcouru rapidement la pièce du regard. Il devait bien reconnaître que, malgré son omniprésence dans la vie quotidienne des Enfers, il y avait en réalité peu de gens qui pouvaient se vanter d'avoir un point de vue objectif sur la distinguée et dédaigneuse intendante du Royaume des Morts. Sa Majesté Hadès lui-même n'était pas certain de bien connaître sa sœur. Et Rune se dit qu'il y avait du vrai là-dedans, ses yeux s'étant attardés sur le contenu de l'immense armoire au fond de la salle, étonnamment laissée grande ouverte.

Le moins qu'il avait pu en dire fut qu'il ne s'était guère attendu à cela : que Dame Pandore garde quelques vêtements de rechange dans son bureau, pourquoi pas? Mais ses yeux se virent confronter à un remarquable étalage de lingerie, pour la plupart extrêmement minimalistes, et que l'on n'aurait jamais imaginé sur une jeune femme du meilleur monde. **(1)** Le tout dans un grand nombre de coloris différents, de matières qui n'avaient certainement rien du coton premier prix, et agrémentés d'accessoires qu'il aurait préféré ne jamais apercevoir.

Fort heureusement pour lui, aucun des deux juges n'avaient songé à tourner la tête vers cette fameuse armoire en rentrant dans la pièce (Rune n'osait imaginer les trésors d'imagination que son contenu aurait déclenché chez deux esprits si malsains), trop occupés qu'ils avaient été à dévêtir leur proie et le traîner jusqu'au bureau, se lançant dans la mise en scène pathétique d'une punition que Rune n'estimait toujours pas mériter, bien qu'avec une très légère mauvaise foi. Car quand bien même cela l'irritait de l'admettre, son Seigneur avait au moins eu raison sur un point : Eaque du Garuda s'était révélé fichtrement expérimenté en la matière.

Et malgré la douleur que ce dernier provoqua en retirant finalement ses doigts pour agripper plus fermement ses cuisses et, sans autre avertissement, le posséder entièrement, le cri que laissa échapper le Balrog ne fut pas totalement exempt de plaisir. Un cri qui fut d'ailleurs bien vite étouffé lorsque le Griffon, souriant, passa une main dans sa chevelure interminable pour le forcer gentiment à baisser la tête vers sa propre anatomie, qui quémandait à cet instant une attention toute particulière. La volonté de Minos étant pourtant claire, ce fut davantage par réflexe que sa bouche s'ouvrit pour débuter mouvements de langue et va-et-vient, sous les grognements de plaisir du Griffon qui accentua la pression sur son crâne. Cela eut au moins deux avantages majeurs : non seulement son Seigneur parût extrêmement satisfait de son attitude, mais cela lui permit également d'éviter le regard de Queen lorsque ce dernier sortit de la pièce.

...Il aurait donc été plus logique d'expliquer la présence de Queen dans ce fameux bureau AVANT son départ. **(2)**

Là, Rune pouvait, sans indulgence mal placée, clamer que ce n'était en rien de sa faute. Après tout, il n'avait pas à se sentir responsable si, sans même prendre la peine de frapper, l'Alraune était entré dans la salle, ouvrant la porte à la volée, et, sans paraître dégoûté ou même surpris par la scène qui se jouait devant lui (quand on servait les Juges des Enfers, peu importait lequel, on était mentalement préparé au meilleur comme au pire - surtout au pire, en fait), s'était brièvement incliné en lâchant :

-Seigneurs Minos et Eaque. Rune. Pardonnez cette intrusion, mais Dame Pandore m'a fait quérir pour lui livrer quelques documents : aussi je ne serai guère long. Faîtes comme si je n'étais pas là.

Sur quoi il était passé devant eux, les ignorant avec superbe pour aller récupérer un petit tas de fichiers sur une étagère non loin. Lui obéissant inconsciemment, le Griffon et le Garuda ne s'intéressèrent donc pas davantage à son passage et s'en retournèrent bien vite à leurs activités. Et Rune avait bien trop perdu son sens de la réalité pour se sentir réellement gêné par cette intrusion, qui au passage n'excéda pas les dix minutes. S'il était encore possible de garder la notion du temps dans une telle situation.

La cadence s'accéléra brusquement. Et sous ce rythme toujours plus soutenu, le Balrog abandonna enfin la partie : à quoi bon essayer de se rappeler, ou même de réfléchir? A quoi bon tenter de donner du sens à une situation qui, de toute évidence, n'en avait strictement aucun? A quoi bon chercher encore une logique face à la déferlante de plaisir qui se faisait de plus en plus proche?

Et lorsqu'enfin, l'extase vint le faucher avec une intensité qui n'avait rien de crédible ni même de réaliste, et - tout aussi absurdement – exactement au même moment que ses seigneurs, il ne lui vint même pas à l'esprit de se demander d'où pouvait bien provenir cette même musique grinçante et ridiculement langoureuse qui s'était déjà jouée dans le bureau de Minos, ce cri d'indignation lointain se résumant à «Mais vous pouvez pas la mettre en veilleuse, bordel ? !» et ressemblant curieusement à la voix de Thanatos ou encore cette lumière rouge incessamment clignotante dans le coin supérieur gauche du plafond, juste au dessus de ce qui semblait ressembler à une lentille varifocale, et qui lui donnait la vague impression d'être tournée dans leur direction, et ce depuis un bon moment.

...

Mais bon, qui se serait seulement soucié d'y trouver une explication... Pas vrai?

* * *

Bon. Comme vous aurez pu le constater, il n'y a pas vraiment de "fin" à cet OS. Mais comme j'estime qu'il est également dénoué de début et de milieu, je ne voyais pas l'intérêt d'y apporter une réelle conclusion. J'espère que vous n'êtes pas déçu(e)s : mon objectif, c'était tout simplement d'écrire le pire script possible pour un porno! XD

**(1)** Que les choses soient claires : je ne fais ici que souligner le cliché de la tenue vestimentaire féminine. Et malheureusement pour elle, Pandore est la seule femme des Enfers et c'est tombé sur elle. Je ne décris pas ici la Pandore de Lost Canvas (qui me donne envie de hurler tellement ils ont massacré le personnage), je parodie uniquement la femme selon les critères du genre.

**(2)** Bon, alors là, une explication s'impose : je ne connais vraiment pas toutes les ficelles du genre mais un ami plus... ehm, ayant plus de «connaissances» dans ce domaine m'a soutenu qu'il n'était pas rare qu'à un moment, quelqu'un qui n'avait strictement rien à faire là apparaissait soudainement à l'écran/dans le texte ou s'incrustait dans l'ambiance, et c'est Queen qui s'y est collé. Si mon ami avait raison, tant mieux pour moi. Sinon, tant pis pour vous! XD


	5. Crossover

**Salut, tout le monde!**

Alors, comment va? Bon, je tiens encore une fois à m'excuser pour le précédent OS : j'ai bien conscience que ça ne volait pas très haut, que ça manquait clairement de recherche narrative et que ce n'était pas du meilleur goût... Mais franchement, allez faire une parodie de PWP! O-O Je croyais que je ne la finirais jamais, cette saloperie! (ce qui, à la réflexion, aurait pu être une bonne chose...)

Bon, passons au suivant. Je me dois d'être honnête avec vous : en réalité, cet OS avait été écrit il y a environ un an, mais je n'avais jamais trouvé le courage de le poster. Néanmoins, mon amie **roseredhoney** a fini par le lire il y a quelques semaines et m'a assurée qu'il trouverait sa place dans cette parodie de clichés, et que je n'avais pas à en avoir honte. Au passage, j'ai encore des doutes à ce sujet... bref.

Sinon, je tiens une fois encore à tous vous remercier chaleureusement pour tout le soutien que vous m'apportez grâce à vos reviews! Merci pour vos compliments, vos commentaires, vos remarques qui m'aident à m'améliorer et vos encouragements! Je ne m'attendais clairement pas à être autant soutenue sur ce projet, et c'est un immense honneur que vous me faîtes tous en continuant à lire mes idioties! Du coup, un petit mot pour les reviewers non-inscrits :

**elie** : J'ai tout à fait conscience de l' "étrangeté" de ce chapitre, car après tout, je ne m'attendais pas vraiment à ce que l'un(e) d'entre vous y trouve une quelconque logique. Il n'y en avait d'ailleurs pas. Navrée de t'avoir laissé dans un état si dubitatif, ceci dit. T-T

**SAINT ANGEL** : Ça, c'est ce que j'appelle un début de review enthousiaste! :D Navrée, donc, pour la bizarrerie de cet OS, je suis néanmoins contente d'avoir réussi à te faire rire : c'était quand même le but principal. Et si la scène t'a semblé "hot", eh bien, ne te prive pas d'un bon fantasme : ça m'avait clairement frustrée d'évoquer ce trio dans une autre fic sans pouvoir le développer! XD Merci à toi pour cette review!

**Guest** : Euh... Navrée, mais je n'ai aucun attachement particulier pour ce duo, donc non. Peut-être que je ferais intervenir ces personnages séparément, mais clairement pas en couple. Désolée. Merci quand même d'avoir pris le temps de laisser une trace écrite ici.

**Tina** : Haha, it's quite rare for me to get english reviews! :) Yeah, poor Milo... But I don't think it will be enough to ruin his night! XD Thank you very much for your compliment and for loving my Milo : now, I have a big stupid smile on my face XD I just hope you're not going to be disapointed by the other drabbles. Thank you again!

Bon, concernant la suite :

-Malheur, tristesse et désespoir sur moi : Saint Seiya et ses personnages ne m'appartiendront jamais! Merci néanmoins à Kurumada-sama pour les avoir créé et gâché de ce fait ma vie sociale!

-Cinquième cliché exploité, le discutable "**Crossover**" : Prenez un personnage A d'un univers fictif bien précis, faîtes le rencontrer B, C et D, chacun d'eux issu d'un univers fictif parallèle différent. Pourquoi discutable? J'ai beaucoup de mal avec ce style, dans le sens ou j'ai souvent l'impression que ça a pour seul but le fan-service (même en adorant Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicle, je ne peux nier la vérité). Mais bon, parfois, on peut trouver de très bonnes fics Crossover avec un scénario travaillé et une réelle exploitation de toutes les ressources possibles, alors... On va dire que je suis neutre à ce sujet.

-Crossover, donc. Le choix des autres univers était loin d'être innocent ou irréfléchi. Si vous arrivez à tous les deviner, bravo! Si en plus, vous parvenez à trouver quel est le point commun entre tous ces univers, vous êtes un champion! Bonne chance!

Voila, voila! Maintenant, bonne lecture à vous et à bientôt!

**Crossover** :

Saga fulminait. S'échauffait, même. Pour être clair, avait carrément les nerfs à vif.

D'ailleurs, il n'avait même pas le souvenir d'avoir été un jour plus en colère qu'aujourd'hui. Les yeux clos, le corps entièrement endolori, il n'osait faire le moindre geste, de peur de se dissoudre avec un seul effort : en tout cas, jamais il n'aurait pu imaginer que les passages d'une dimension à une autre puissent se révéler aussi violent.

A cette pensée, il grogna. Et sa colère s'intensifia considérablement, alors que le visage de Shion s'imposait dans son esprit.

Ce maudit Bélier...

...Bon d'accord, il l'avait peut-être un peu cherché. A tourner d'un peu trop près autour du disciple du Grand Pope, il était clair qu'il avait fini par éveiller ses soupçons, et à terme son évidente animosité vis-à-vis de cette relation. Un désaccord qui s'affirma lorsque ce matin, pendant les entraînements aux arènes, le vieux Pope redevenu jeune avait déclaré vouloir reprendre du service et se livrer à un petit match «amical» contre Saga des Gémeaux, déclenchant la surprise générale.

Bien que Mû ai tout fait pour le dissuader d'accepter la confrontation (à la réflexion, il aurait peut-être dû l'écouter...), Saga avait voulu relever le défi, considérant cette lutte comme le test final pour obtenir l'officialisation de leur relation. A cela, le Tibétain n'avait pas eu le courage de s'opposer. L'ennui, néanmoins, venait du fait qu'une fois face à face, les yeux églantines vaguement moqueurs de l'ancien Bélier rivés dans les siens, une étrange idée avait traversé furtivement l'esprit du Gémeau, comme susurrer par quelque entité qu'il aurait préféré effacer à jamais de sa mémoire. Cette idée étant que, piéger dans une autre dimension, Shion ne lui poserait plus jamais le moindre problème...

Il avait tenté de chasser cette stupide pensée, avec plus ou moins de conviction... Et pourtant, elle avait fini par irrésistiblement s'incruster en lui avec une remarquable habilité, qu'il le veuille ou non, et il n'eut plus la force de la repousser lorsqu'il entendit la voix tonitruante de son jumeau l'encourager chaleureusement depuis les gradins. Ce fut d'ailleurs presque naturellement qu'il avait levé ses deux bras en l'air, prêt à ouvrir une nouvelle porte dimensionnelle, dans la mesure ou il était persuadé que Shion éviterait l'offensive sans aucun souci.

Vrai également. Sauf qu'il n'avait pas soupçonné à quel point Shion avait pu être sérieux dans cette affaire. Si bien qu'au lieu de contourner sagement l'attaque, ce sale fourbe s'était aussitôt protégé d'un _Crystal Wall_, lui renvoyant de plein fouet sa propre technique et le propulsant immédiatement dans une déchirure d'espace-temps. Lui donnant au passage la preuve que l'instinct parental chez les Béliers était encore plus terrifiant que ce qu'il croyait.

Et voilà toute l'histoire. A présent, il était couché par terre, probablement dans une ruelle écartée, d'après les bruits de moteur et de conversations qu'il entendait vaguement au loin, sans réussir à se décider à bouger.

Saga utilisait souvent l'_Another Dimension_ pour se débarrasser de ses ennemis, il l'admettait. Néanmoins, il ne s'était jamais demandé où ils pouvaient bien atterrir après coup...

Et bien décidé à répondre aujourd'hui à cette question, et à essayer de retrouver la route du Sanctuaire, Saga rouvrit lentement les yeux... pour se retrouver face à un homme aux cheveux châtains qui le contemplait d'un air ravi, comme un enfant devant un animal particulièrement intéressant, son visage à quelques centimètres du sien.

Le Gémeau poussa aussitôt un cri et se recula, son dos heurtant violemment le mur de pierre derrière lui. Le sourire de son vis-à-vis s'étira encore davantage, alors qu'il le regardait se relever :

-Alors _ça_, c'est vraiment incroyable! Vous avez vu, Donna?

La femme à ses côtés, une rouquine d'une quarantaine d'années, posa à son tour ses yeux sur lui, et déclara, une fierté évidente dans la voix :

-Vous savez ce que, moi, je trouve incroyable, Docteur? C'est qu'à chaque fois qu'un aussi beau spécimen croise notre route, c'est toujours vous qui monopolisez toute son attention!

Saga haussa les sourcils et fit un pas en arrière, déstabilisé par le regard intéressé que lui lançait la demoiselle. Il fut même tenté de carrément s'enfuir en courant lorsque l'homme se rapprocha encore plus de lui, un air fasciné sur son visage naturellement fantasque :

-Monsieur, vous êtes tout bonnement épatant! Parvenir à traverser le temps et l'espace sans catalyseur, ni moyen de transport! Et vous générez votre propre énergie pour cela!

-Et je peux vous assurez qu'il n'y a pas que cela que vous générez..., ajouta la rousse en détachant chaque syllabe, souriante.

Saga, de plus en plus gêné par cette situation, jeta un regard incertain à l'homme au long manteau, qui se contenta d'hausser les épaules avec un coup d'œil qui signifiait «Laissez tomber, c'est toujours comme ça!»

-Ceci étant dit, Docteur, ajouta-t-elle, On était pas venus ici dans un but bien précis?

-Bon sang, oui, les Daleks en liberté! J'avais failli oublié!

Sortant un étrange outil de sa poche d'où s'échappait une curieuse lumière, il se détourna et se mit à courir vers une sorte de cabine téléphonique d'une couleur bleu troublante, avant de se retourner vers lui :

-Navré d'écourter si vite cette conversation mais nous devons partir! On peut vous déposer quelque part?

Scrutant les alentours, ne voyant aucun véhicule digne de ce nom et n'ayant aucune idée de ce que «Dalek» pouvait bien signifier, Saga se tourna de nouveau vers l'homme, lui adressant un simple non de la tête : le choc ne lui permettait pas encore de parler.

Le jeune excentrique lui adressa un dernier sourire et, bien vite suivi par sa compagne, il s'engouffra dans la cabine en criant un «_Allons-y_!» avec un accent atroce.

L'instant d'après, un curieux bruit s'éleva dans la ruelle et la cabine téléphonique disparut, laissant Saga dans une profonde perplexité.

Mais peu désireux de s'attarder dans cet univers probablement peuplé par des fous, il rassembla une fois de plus son énergie, ouvrant un nouveau portail dimensionnel.

_Another Dimension_

Le voyage fut beaucoup plus tranquille. Et beaucoup plus rapide.

Lorsqu'il rouvrit les yeux, la ruelle avait totalement disparu, ayant laissé place à un sentier de campagne tout ce qu'il y avait de plus ordinaire. Et de plus paisible.

Saga soupira de bien-être : il n'était toujours pas rentré au Sanctuaire, mais un endroit aussi calme et silencieux lui plut immédiatement.

-Oh... Oh! Monsieur!

Le Chevalier des Gémeaux grogna : évidemment, ça ne pouvait pas durer.

Se retournant, il vit un jeune garçon aux cheveux châtains vêtu d'une cape trottiner rapidement vers lui, suivi de près par une fille en tenue orientale et par deux adultes. Une fois à sa hauteur, il reprit sa respiration et déclara, le ton étonnamment sérieux pour son jeune âge :

-Bonjour! Excusez-nous de vous déranger, mais nous venons d'arriver ici et nous sommes un peu perdus...

-Je serai bien incapable de vous aider, fit remarquer Saga avec un sourire. Car c'est également mon cas.

-Ah... Tant pis. Simple curiosité, monsieur : vous n'auriez pas vu une plume, dans le coin?

-...Une plume? Répéta le Grec, un sourcil haussé.

-Tu sais, Shaolan-kun, fit alors remarquer l'un des deux adultes en souriant (un grand blond entièrement vêtu de blanc), poser de telles questions sans la moindre explication dès le premier échange, c'est assez déroutant : il ne faut pas t'étonner si les trois quarts des gens que l'on rencontre nous prennent pour des attardés mentaux!

-Non, rétorqua aussitôt l'autre homme, dont la large cape noire recouvrait la quasi-totalité de son corps. Je peux t'assurer que ça, c'est entièrement dû à ton attitude!

-Oh, Kuro-sama, tu es si cruel envers moi...

-**Kurogane**, magicien de merde!

Mais déjà, Saga ne les écoutait plus, trop occupé à examiner l'étrange créature blanchâtre posée sur la tête de la jeune fille, et qui ressemblait, à son humble avis, à un croisement entre un lapin nain et une patate. Ce qui le perturbait surtout, c'était que malgré ses yeux clos, elle semblait le fixer avec amusement, sa petite bouche étirée dans un curieux sourire. Il frissonna.

-Bon, je crois qu'il y a encore que dalle dans cette dimension!

-On va quand même faire un tour pour vérifier. Au revoir et merci quand même, monsieur!

-Vous venez, Princesse Sakura?

La fille releva la tête, s'inclina légèrement devant le chevalier en signe d'adieux et partit rejoindre le groupe, qui disparut bien vite vers un autre sentier. Et Saga se retrouva une fois de plus seul, désemparé et également un peu atteint de remords : il avait réellement condamné ses anciens adversaires à errer dans des dimensions si... «bizarrement peuplées»?

En tout cas, l'idée de s'éterniser ici ne lui plaisait pas particulièrement et, levant de nouveau les bras en l'air, il se prépara à un nouveau voyage.

_Another Dimension_

Plus de sentier de campagne. Ni même d'environnement extérieur. Il venait d'atterrir, il ne savait comment, dans un fauteuil de cuir brun très confortable, devant une cheminée éteinte, dans une grande pièce poussiéreuse et quelque peu inquiétante, de par son état délabré.

Encore plus inquiétante, d'ailleurs, lorsqu'il se rendit compte qu'en face de lui était assis un grand homme noir, dont les lunettes aux verres teintés lui renvoyaient froidement son reflet. L'homme souriait :

-Bonjour, Saga.

La situation était déjà suffisamment étrange pour que Saga ne songe à lui demander comment il connaissait son nom :

-Bonjour, répondit-il donc poliment.

-Tu as le regard d'un homme prêt à croire tout ce qu'il voit, parce qu'il s'attend à s'éveiller à tout moment. Je lis dans ton regard.

-...Si vous le dîtes.

-Et tu n'es pas arrivé ici par hasard.

L'homme croisa ses mains devant son visage, et lui demanda finalement :

-Sais-tu ce qu'est la Matrice, Saga?

...La _Matrice_? ! Oh, bon sang, soupira le chevalier : voilà qu'il était encore tombé sur un fou!

-Bon, écoutez, je crois que, là, j'ai eu ma dose pour la journée. Alors vous m'excuserez, mais je n'ai pas l'intention de m'attarder ici.

-C'est ta dernière chance. Tu ne pourras plus faire marche arrière.

-Tant mieux.

Son interlocuteur ignora sa dernière remarque et désigna la table basse qui les séparait, sur laquelle reposait un verre d'eau, puis ouvrit ses mains devant lui, chacune contenant une petite pilule : l'une bleue, l'autre rouge. Saga les observa, décontenancé. L'homme reprit la parole :

-N'oublie pas, je ne t'offre que la vérité. Rien de plus.

Saga ne répondit rien, regardant attentivement les deux pilules. Puis l'homme aux lunettes noires. Puis de nouveau les pilules. Avant de regarder à nouveau l'homme.

Son choix fut vite fait :

_Another Dimension_

La dernière chose qu'il vit avant de disparaître fut le visage éberlué de son interlocuteur qui lui hurlait «Reviens! Je suis sûr que tu es l'Élu!», mais il n'y prêta aucune attention : non, vraiment, les choses étaient devenues vraiment trop étranges pour un esprit aussi rationnel que le sien.

Et malheureusement pour lui, son arrivée dans cette nouvelle dimension fut bien plus rude que la précédente, car il atterrit directement au sol, tête la première, s'étalant de toute sa longueur avec un manque évident de classe.

Dans sa douleur, il grommela : jamais il n'avait été aussi pressé de rentrer en Grèce! Et ce sentiment ne fit que s'intensifier lorsqu'une voix blasée s'écria derrière lui :

-Allons bon, qu'est-ce que t'as encore foutu?

-Mais ce n'est pas de ma faute! I-Il a débarqué comme ça et s'est étalé par terre!

Agacé par cette remarque, Saga se releva et jeta un regard furieux vers la deuxième personne à avoir élevé la voix : une adolescente blonde qui tenait en main un énorme trousseau de clés, tout à fait ravissante et (il ne put s'empêcher de le constater) à la poitrine fort généreuse. Elle le regardait d'un air anxieux.

Derrière elle se tenait un garçon, à peu près du même age, en train de bailler, totalement désintéressé de son arrivée. Outre le fait que ses cheveux soient roses (fait relativement courant au Sanctuaire ou aux Enfers, quand on y réfléchissait), ce fut surtout l'animal l'accompagnant qui le laissa perplexe : un chat.

Jusque là, rien d'anormal. Mais il se rendit compte bien vite que ce chat se tenait debout sur ses pattes arrière. Qu'il souriait. Qu'il portait un sac à dos. Et surtout qu'il était _bleu_.

Il nageait en plein cauchemar, cette fois, c'était certain!

-Bon, Lucy, reprit le garçon en se grattant la nuque. Tu m'expliques?

-Mais je ne comprend pas! S'écria aussitôt la blondinette. C'est pourtant bien la bonne clé, j'en suis certaine! Où sont passés Gemi et Mini?

Tiens, curieux, se dit alors Saga, ces deux noms lui évoquaient quelque chose de familier, mais quoi...?

...Oh, c'était sans doute sans importance.

-Il n'y a qu'une seule explication. Cet homme a perturbé l'invocation et a répondu à mon appel par erreur!

Ça commençait aussi à sérieusement l'agacer, cette façon qu'ils avaient de parler de lui tout en l'ignorant complètement :

-Excusez-moi, je...

-En plus, il a pas l'air bien malin! Utiliser une clé d'Or et voir l'invoc' se casser la gueule par terre, c'est assez minable!

-Eh! Je ne vous permets pas de...

-Mais ça prouve quand même qu'il a des pouvoirs inter-dimensionnels! Tu crois qu'on devrait le ramener au QG de la Guilde?

-La guilde? ! Mais enfin, jeunes gens, vous...

-T'es sûre? Le coupa de nouveau le garçon. T'en penses quoi, toi?

Croyant qu'il s'adressait enfin à lui, Saga s'apprêtait à lui lancer une bonne remarque acerbe, mais il fut incapable de produire le moindre son lorsqu'il réalisa que le jeune garçon s'était en réalité tourné vers le chat, qui répondit avec le même sourire :

-Je l'aime pas!

Oh, _putain_... Le chat pouvait parler, en plus. Et bizarrement, ce fut ce détail qui finit par le convaincre de se barrer d'ici. Le plus vite possible.

Profitant du fait que les deux adolescents s'étaient de nouveau lancer dans un grand débat à son sujet sans s'intéresser le moins du monde à sa présence, il concentra avec lassitude son Cosmos, se demandant s'il finirait par rentrer un jour au Sanctuaire...

_Another Dimension_

Ce voyage-ci terminé, il regretta de ne pas être resté plus longtemps dans le monde précédent. Au moins, l'environnement général lui avait paru rassurant...

Ce qui n'était clairement pas le cas de cette grande salle circulaire qui ressemblait au sous-sol d'un entrepôt industriel, dont les quelques lumières au sol lui laissaient à peine percevoir le principal élément en ces lieux : une machine aux teintes blanchâtres des plus étranges, qui ressemblait à un enchevêtrement de divers mécanismes sphériques, reliée au plafond par d'immenses câbles noirs.

Elle produisit alors un son curieux, qui fit presque sursauter Saga, puis une voix informatisée, aux étranges accents féminins, s'éleva dans la pièce :

-**Hello and, again, welcome to the Apertures Science Computer Aided Enrichment Center**.

-...Pardon?

La machine s'agita légèrement, produisant toutes sortes de grésillements saccadés, puis reprit avec une voix encore plus déformée :

-**Bonjour et bienvenu au Centre d'Enrichissement Assisté par Ordinateur d'Apertures Science**.

-Euh... Merci.

-**Nous espérons que votre transfert jusqu'ici s'est bien passé**.

-Ma foi, pas trop mal, mais...

-**Le département de recherches d'Apertures Science est très intéressé par votre maîtrise d'ouverture de portails inter-dimensionnels, et ce sans recourir au générateur d'Arpertures Science**.

-Ah, vraiment?

-**Nous souhaiterions donc vous soumettre à une série de tests, monsieur [nom du sujet]**.

-Eh bien, écoutez, ce serait avec plaisir, mais il se trouve que je suis un peu pressé. Une autre fois, si ça vous dit, je...

-**Le refus n'entre pas dans les réponses attendues ou acceptées**.

-Je m'en serais douté...

-**Veuillez vous soumettre au protocole de test**.** Nous tenons néanmoins à vous avertir que vous risquez de subir des lésions irréversibles au cours du processus**.

-...je vous demande pardon?

-**Nous vous mettons également en garde **:** si vous ne vous montrez pas coopératif durant cette opération**,** la mention «insatisfaisant» sera portée sur votre rapport officiel. Et sera suivie de votre mise à mort**.

-QUOI ? !

-**Bonne chance, [nom du sujet]**.** La procédure de test débutera dans 3**... **2**... **1**...

-_ANOTHER DIMENSION_ !

Le trajet fut cette fois-ci très mouvementé, Saga ne parvenant plus vraiment à concentrer son énergie : pour la première fois depuis de nombreuses années, il se rappelait avec un peu trop de précision ce qu'était la _peur_. Fichue machine! Comment un simple ordinateur avait pu le mettre dans un état pareil ? !

Finalement, le flux d'énergie se dissipa et Saga se sentit atterrir sur un sol de pierre, mais n'osa pas ouvrir les yeux.

Qu'est-ce qui l'attendait désormais? Un pays anéanti par une guerre nucléaire? Une Dimension peuplée d'elfes et de lutins? Un monde dans lequel les vampires scintilleraient au soleil?

...Il se reprit et eut un rire discret : non, ça, c'était vraiment trop stupide pour arriver un jour! Du moins, il l'espérait.

En tout cas, cela lui donna suffisamment de courage pour rouvrir les yeux, inspecter son nouvel environnement... Et pousser un véritable cri de joie : aucun doute possible! Ce sol de dalles grises, ces colonnes de pierre imposantes, cette obscurité solennel... Il était enfin revenu au Temple des Gémeaux!

Son cœur en fut empli de soulagement et de gaieté. Sentiment qui se vit décupler lorsqu'il vit son jeune frère sortir de l'obscurité et lui jeter un regard interdit, restant à une distance raisonnable de lui :

-Oh, Kanon!

Sans plus y réfléchir, il se jeta sur son cadet, qu'il serra dans ses bras avec empressement. Jamais il n'avait été aussi heureux de le revoir!

...Mais quelque chose clochait. Déjà, son étreinte ne lui était pas rendue. Fait fort inhabituel depuis leur retour à la vie. Et le temple lui paraissait légèrement différent, maintenant qu'il y réfléchissait. Comme... «moins ancien».

Soudain moins rassuré, il se détacha de son frère et l'observa plus attentivement, tout en se demandant comment il n'avait pas pu remarquer ce surprenant détail :

-Kanon... Mais enfin, qu'est-ce que c'est que ce _truc_?

Le «truc» désignant un horrible masque de fer et de cuir qui cachait la moitié du visage de son interlocuteur, ne laissant voir que ses yeux. Dont l'éclat semblait bien différent. Tout comme sa peau, qui paraissait étrangement bronzée... Et la voix de cette personne qui n'avait finalement jamais ressemblé le moins du monde à Kanon s'éleva dans le Temple, à demi-étouffé par le curieux artifice :

-Apros...? Viens voir par là, je crois qu'on a un sérieux problème.

Et alors que le jeune homme s'éloignait toujours plus de lui et qu'une nouvelle ombre venait de faire son apparition dans la Maison des Gémeaux, Saga eut l'étrange et horrible sentiment que, malgré le rapprochement, son périple était encore loin d'être terminé...

…

_Another Dimension_


	6. School Fic

**Salut, tout le monde! **

Haaa, il me reste un peu moins d'une semaine de vacances à savourer avant la reprise! Je ne reste néanmoins pas inactive, mes chers lecteurs, et vous offre aujourd'hui ce nouveau drabble. Néanmoins, je pense que vous n'allez pas vraiment m'en remercier... On en reparle très vite plus bas.

Bref, rapide retour sur le chapitre précédent : merci à vous, car vous avez été nombreux à le commenter et à participer à mon "mini-jeu". Néanmoins, personne n'a réussi à retrouver la totalité des univers. Je vous en donne donc la liste : dans l'ordre, il s'agissait de _Doctor Who_, _Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicle_, _Matrix_, _Fairy Tail_, _Portal_ et - bien sûr - _Lost Canvas_. Quant au point commun liant tous ces univers, c'était effectivement le déplacement inter-dimensionnel rendu possible. Bravo à ceux ou celles ayant trouvé cette réponse!

J'en profite d'ailleurs pour laisser un petit mot à mes chers revieweurs anonymes :

**elie** : Le troisième univers, c'était _Matrix_. En employant justement le mot "Matrice", je pensais que les gens trouveraient facilement... Je dois vraiment sur-évaluer le succès de ce film (je suis une grande fan T-T). Merci pour ta review, dans tous les cas! :)

**Tina** : Oh, you really thought it was funny? Thank you so much : I've always wanted to try to write a conversation between Morpheus and a Saint Seiya character XD Yeah, I must admit, poor Saga... Still, I will never miss a chance to make fun of him! XD Anyway, thank you again for your review! Bye! :)

Bon, voyons la suite, maintenant :

-Un jour, peut-être, j'aurais des droits sur Saint Seiya... Mais pour le moment, cette fabuleuse série reste la propriété de Kurumada-sama.

-**ATTENTION** ! Ce qui va suivre n'est PAS drôle! Et je ne dis pas ça par fausse modestie : cet OS n'a tout simplement pas été écrit dans un but comique (ou alors, il faut VRAIMENT que vous ayez un humour aussi décalé que le mien. Le cas échéant... votre vie est triste). Méfiance, donc. Merci de votre attention.

-Sixième cliché exploité, le classique "**School Fic**" : vous en avez FORCEMENT déjà lu un dans votre vie. Et si vous avez de la chance, ça se passe de cette manière-là : vos personnages favoris, A et B, se rencontrent dans un Univers Alternatif au contexte scolaire et, par une suite d'événements totalement improbables, de rencontres toutes plus abracadabrantes les unes que les autres et de coïncidences multipliées à vous donner envie de vous loger une balle dans le crâne, tomberont amoureux l'un de l'autre et finiront par sortir ensemble, sortant vainqueurs de toutes les ridicules épreuves auxquelles leur couple sera soumis. ...J'ai sans doute l'air agressive dans ce résumé : mais il faut me comprendre, j'en ai lu de si mauvais et de si OOC que ça m'a quasiment dégoûtée du genre. "Quasiment" parce que, par miracle, il arrive parfois qu'un bon (voir très bon) auteur sorte du lot pour s'attaquer à ce style et lui redonner de la beauté et de la classe : c'est d'ailleurs le cas sur ce fandom.

Voila, les explications étant terminées, bonne lecture à tous et à toutes!

**School Fic** :

De toutes les situations ennuyeuses et agaçantes que déclenchait immanquablement le statut de lycéen, les aller-retours en métro prendraient toujours la tête de liste pour Aiolia.

Contrairement à ce que la plupart des gens auraient pu penser, ce n'était pas tant le manque de confort, la forte concentration d'activité humaine, ou encore le tremblement incessant des wagons. Non, ce qui épuisait réellement le jeune homme, c'était ces longues minutes à passer debout, immobile, dépourvu de distractions. Le genre de moments où la seule activité qui se présentait comme disponible, c'était penser. Or, penser, ça n'avait guère réussi à Aiolia, ces derniers temps. Ces onze dernières années, pour être précis.

Et comme il n'y avait de toute façon rien d'autre à faire dans les transports en commun, il observait. Regardait la foule ininterrompue de personnages qui s'offraient à lui : les étudiants, les salariés, les vieilles dames et leurs sacs à main usés, les musiciens de métro avec leurs voix éraillées... Aiolia aimait bien faire passer le temps de cette façon, ayant un sens de l'observation aiguisé et une remarquable mémoire visuelle. Et pourtant, ce ne fut que ce matin-là qu'il _la_ remarqua pour la première fois.

En fait, ne pas la voir aurait été inquiétant. Une épaisse tignasse de cheveux roux au milieu de l'uniformité capillaire nippone, longs fils lisses aussi noirs que l'encre, ça se repérait rapidement.

...Oui, parce que ses parents avaient estimé indispensable de l'envoyer faire ses études au Japon, il fallait le préciser. L'Europe regorgeait pourtant d'excellentes écoles, mais il s'était retrouvé au pays du Soleil Levant. Une raison logique à cela? ...Pourquoi pas la crise économique, tiens!

Bref. L'important, pour le moment, c'était d'arrêter de divaguer et se concentrer sur cette nouvelle venue dans son Univers.

Une rouquine qu'il n'avait encore jamais vu, donc. Assez grande pour une Japonaise, peut-être un mètre soixante-dix. D'ailleurs, il avait des difficultés à croire que cette jeune fille soit réellement Asiatique : ne serait-ce que pour sa chevelure bouclée qui lui cachait les yeux, sa peau étrangement tannée ou son visage de lycéenne dénoué de sourire, aussi inexpressif qu'un masque... Et pourtant, Aiolia ne put réfréner le vif intérêt qui commençait à s'emparer de lui. Surtout lorsqu'il vit dépasser sous son manteau une jupe d'un rouge vif, extrêmement semblable à celles de l'uniforme de son école.

...Ouais, bon. 'Devait bien y avoir au moins quatre ou cinq lycées à Tokyo à dispenser des uniformes rouges à leurs élèves. Mais peut-être qu'elle venait simplement d'être transférée, raison pour laquelle c'était la première fois qu'il la voyait. Le raisonnement se tenait. Dans tous les cas, et bien qu'il lui était impossible de distinguer entièrement son visage, il l'imagina fort belle. Et dans les dix minutes de trajet qui suivirent, il lui fut très difficile de ne pas se tourner trop ostensiblement vers elle.

En conséquence, son imagination se mit en marche et son esprit ne tarda pas à divaguer. Et deux options s'offraient à lui à cet instant : soit cette envoutante inconnue venait d'un autre lycée et tout était fichu, ...soit il s'agissait effectivement d'une élève transférée et, en ce cas...

Les théories se mirent en place avec une rapidité effrayante.

Peut-être que cette jeune fille avait connu de terribles épreuves, comme un accident grave ou un drame familial, qui l'avaient poussée à changer d'établissement en cours d'année. Raison de son expression profondément lasse et de son air distant.

Peut-être aussi qu'elle aurait rapidement besoin de se refaire des camarades, ce qui lui donnerait par la suite un excellent prétexte pour l'aborder en dehors des cours.

Et peut-être qu'elle avait malgré tout une ou deux amies sur place, voir même un meilleur ami gai (disons un Français, tiens!) qu'il pourrait présenter à son propre meilleur pote Milo, ce qui lui donnerait enfin une raison d'arrêter de coucher à droite à gauche.

Et puis, peut-être était-elle célibataire? Et dans ce cas de figure, ils pourraient alors se rapprocher, se confier l'un à l'autre, panser mutuellement leurs blessures et, qui sait, débuter une relation tendre et maladroite.

Peut-être même qu'auprès d'elle, il parviendrait enfin à oublier la mort de son frère, et cette terrible douleur qui le déchirait chaque jour...

C'était ce qu'il s'imaginait, en tout cas. Et du coup, ce ne fut qu'à la dernière seconde qu'il se décida à se tourner vers elle... uniquement pour constater qu'elle était descendue au deuxième arrêt avant le sien, en direction d'un autre lycée, ne s'attardant que quelques secondes devant les portes automatiques avant de reprendre sa route, sa silhouette bien vite submergée par des centaines d'autres, se soustrayant à sa vue. Et cela, il en était certain, à tout jamais.

Oh...Eh bien, tant pis.

**XxXxXxX**

Dès l'instant où elle était montée dans ce métro, de dix minutes en avance à celui qu'elle prenait d'habitude, Marine n'avait pu s'empêcher de _le_ remarquer.

D'un sens, il aurait été difficile de le rater, de par son impressionnante carrure, le faisant dépasser d'au moins une tête tous les autres passagers. Mais ce qui attira bien plus son regard, ce fut son charme déroutant, son physique entier qui semblait clamer qu'il était Grec, sa beauté qu'elle définit aussitôt comme «virile» (et que son amie Shina aurait sans doute qualifié de type «tas de muscles sans cervelle») et plus que tout, le visage totalement désespéré qu'il avait conservé pendant tout le trajet. Comme si le Monde s'était déjà effondré pour lui, il y avait de cela de nombreuses années...

A cette étrange pensée, elle détacha finalement ses yeux de son visage - bénissant son indomptable chevelure pour dissimuler son observation intensive - et remarqua finalement que l'uniforme scolaire qu'il portait n'était pas celui de son établissement. Et que ses chances de le revoir un jour demeuraient donc très minces...

Et malgré cela, elle ne put s'empêcher de se perdre dans les méandres de son imagination : elle avait encore le droit de rêver, après tout...

Peut-être qu'en fait, lui aussi l'observait depuis qu'elle était montée à bord, et qu'elle n'avait tout simplement pas remarqué ses regards. L'avait-il trouvée jolie, en ce cas-là?

Peut-être qu'alors, en la voyant descendre deux arrêts avant le sien, il voudrait quand même tenter sa chance, peut-être même la suivre dans son départ, lui attraper le bras pour qu'elle ne puisse s'enfuir, puis trouver une excuse maladroite pour expliquer son geste...

Peut-être qu'ils se reverraient par la suite, passant par son école ou la sienne, se retrouvant d'abord juste pour parler, puis éventuellement pour boire un verre et, si lui ou elle s'en trouvait le courage, ils pourraient alors se fréquenter de manière plus officielle...

Peut-être alors qu'il lui laisserait faire connaissance avec ses amis? Ils pourraient tous très bien s'entendre, et elle n'était pas contre l'idée de faire de nouvelles rencontres, ses airs un peu rudes repoussant malheureusement la plupart des gens. D'autant plus qu'elle trouverait sans doute alors quelqu'un à présenter à son ami Camus, qui avait depuis longtemps perdu le goût de s'attacher, la perte ayant composé son quotidien pendant bien trop d'années.

Oui. Peut-être qu'au contact de cet inconnu, elle retrouverait l'envie de se battre, et commencerait enfin à oublier la disparition de son frère cadet...

Cette pensée n'eut de cesse d'assaillir son esprit alors qu'elle descendait à son arrêt habituel, faisant à peine quelques pas hors du véhicule, espérant - attendant - qu'une main salvatrice vienne pour la retenir. L'emmener au loin. Lui offrir la possibilité d'un rêve auquel elle avait trop longtemps renoncé.

...Mais rien. Aucune présence ne s'accrocha à elle, les seules mains qui l'effleurèrent étant celles des lycéens pressés se ruant hors du métro. Et quelques secondes plus tard, les portes automatiques se refermèrent sur cet avenir fantasmé, sur ce garçon qui de toute façon n'avait sans doute même pas remarqué son existence. Et qu'elle était certaine de ne plus jamais revoir.

Oh... Eh bien, tant pis.

* * *

Bon, j'estime qu'une petite explication s'impose :

Comme je l'ai précisé plus haut, pour moi, une school-fic, c'est un ensemble de coïncidences ou d'événements fort peu crédibles qui aboutissent à la création de liens (voir même à la recontre) entre les deux personnages principaux. ...Et si, tout simplement, le premier de ces événements n'était pas arrivé? Je suppose qu'on aura alors obtenu quelque chose de similaire...

Navrée d'avoir brisé vos rêves et vos espoirs une fois de plus! :p


	7. Mary-Sue

**Salut, tout le monde!**

Alors, alors... Tout d'abord, je vous présente mes excuses pour le chapitre précédent : j'avais légèrement les nerfs en l'écrivant et c'était une parfaite occasion de me calmer! Résultat, ça n'a pas donné un drabble très drôle, mais je vois pourtant que nombres d'entre vous ont su le prendre avec humour : j'ignore cependant si c'est une bonne chose... Bref.

J'ai attendu un peu avant de poster ce nouveau "Overused" : je voulais avoir suffisamment avancé sur les prochains pour ne pas passer un mois sans poster et ne pas sombrer dans les énormes écarts d'entre-chapitres, tendance que j'ai trop souvent adopter dans mes autres fics. ...Et j'avoue que je flippais légèrement à l'idée de le mettre en ligne. Vous verrez bien vite pourquoi.

Mais en attendant, merci à mes reviewers toujours plus nombreux (j'en suis autant étonnée que ravie) et j'apporte rapidement une réponse à **elie** : je pense que tu n'es pas la seule à avoir eu cette opinion et, d'un sens, je la partage presque XD Quant à mes _Saint Tales_... Ah la laaaa. J'en avais commencé un nouveau il y a déjà bien longtemps, mais je n'arrive pas à trouver la motivation pour le continuer. Ça peut tout à fait revenir un jour. Mais je crains que tu ne doives attendre longtemps. Désolée.

Sinon, avant de rentrer dans le vif du sujet :

-Je songe sérieusement à devenir millionnaire par n'importe quel moyen pour racheter à Kurumada-sama les droits de Saint Seiya. En attendant, cette merveilleuse série lui appartient.

-Septième cliché exploité, l'incontournable "**Mary Sue**" : je ne pense même pas avoir besoin d'expliquer ce cliché tant il est connu (et souvent méprisé) dans la communauté des fanficeurs. Néanmoins, on ne va pas rompre avec la tradition : intégrez un personnage Z censé vous représenter dans votre fandom préféré, rendez-le plus intéressant/fort/séduisant/attachant que tous les autres et écrivez votre histoire sans vous soucier une seule seconde de la logique ou de la vraisemblance. Le Monde est merveilleux, n'est-ce pas?

-Je sens déjà les critiques arriver sur ce chapitre, alors soyons claires tout de suite : **CECI EST UN DRABBLE A BUT HUMORISTIQUE, LE CONCEPT ****É**TANT POUSSÉ A L'EXTRÊME. JE NE VISE ABSOLUMENT PERSONNE, NI AUCUNE FANFICTION EN PARTICULIER. De plus, je serais la dernière des hypocrites si j'attaquais directement un auteur, ayant moi-même recouru à ce principe quand j'avais douze ans.

-Bon, je sais aussi déjà ce que vous allez dire : la fin va sans aucun doute vous paraître bizarre, rapide, voir même facile. Et j'admets en effet que je manquais clairement d'idées pour trouver une chute potable ici. Néanmoins, n'ayant réalisé mon erreur d'interprétation qu'en milieu d'écriture, je ne me suis pas trouvée le courage de tout recommencer. Je suis une sale flemmarde, et vous prie de m'en excuser.

Sur ce, encore merci à vous et bonne lecture :

**Mary-Sue **:

Si les Chevaliers d'Athéna avaient reçu dès leur plus jeune âge un entraînement intensif et spécifique, les confrontant à toute situation possible et imaginable, jamais Camus du Verseau n'aurait pensé se retrouver un jour dans celle-ci.

Camus était pourtant un homme raisonné, lucide et pragmatique. Aussi, il n'avait en général aucun mal à trouver une explication logique à toute bizarrerie se présentant à ses yeux (passer la plus grande partie de son enfance en compagnie de Milo du Scorpion l'y avait beaucoup aidé). Mais là, rien n'aurait pu mentalement le préparer à la scène qui se jouait sous ses yeux.

Il en avait pourtant connu, des aberrations, dans sa vie certes courte, mais plutôt bien remplie : entre ses collègues tous plus déglingués les uns que les autres, Isaak et ses idées parfois assez démentes pour lui donner envie de s'arracher les cheveux, la Sibérie et ses paysages désespérément vides qui le rendaient psychotique, les ours blancs qui avaient élu domicile derrière chez lui ou encore Hyoga qui clamait haut et fort que son seul objectif en tant que chevalier se résumerait à rendre visite au cadavre de sa génitrice pourrissant sous une imposante profondeur de flotte, il estimait disposer d'un joli palmarès. Et pourtant, les Dieux avaient jugé que ce n'était pas encore suffisant et s'étaient mis d'accord pour en rajouter une couche. Parce que, clairement, il ne voyait pas comment expliquer autrement la présence de l'étrange femme sur son palier et qui lui souriait de toutes ses dents à l'instant-même.

Bon, d'accord, il aurait dû se méfier. Que quelqu'un vienne frapper à sa porte à cinq heures du matin - heure à laquelle les mômes n'étaient même pas encore réveillés et où lui-même venait tout juste d'émerger - n'était guère habituel. Mais il arrivait parfois que quelques trappeurs égarés s'arrêtent pour demander leur chemin jusqu'au village le plus proche, aussi il ne s'était pas vraiment posé de questions.

Ce qui l'avait plus étonné, par contre, ce fut la manière de frapper. Habitué aux tambourinages incessants des voyageurs dévorés par le froid, Camus ne s'était vraiment pas attendu au «toc-toc» sympathique et régulier à sa porte. Et stupidement amadoué par cette rare douceur, il était allé ouvrir l'instant d'après.

Et voilà. La suite se passait d'explications, dans le sens ou il peinait encore lui-même à en trouver une. Pour sa défense, l'entraînement de Chevalier d'Or ne comprenait pas une simulation de conversation avec une personne du sexe opposé, d'environ son âge, très souriante, mais à l'apparence et au style vestimentaire hors du commun.

Niveau incongruité capillaire, il avait pourtant pu expérimenter, que ce soit pour Mû et ses cheveux parme qui ne cessaient de pousser ou encore son petit Isaak et son indomptable tignasse verte. Mais c'était pourtant la première fois de sa vie qu'il se retrouvait face à une longue et soyeuse chevelure d'un rose éclatant, volant gracieusement dans le vent Sibérien, dégageant un joli visage aux yeux qui n'étaient ni vert émeraude, ni bleu saphir, ni rouge rubis, mais composés d'un enchevêtrement de couleurs somptueuses qui brillaient plus que tous les joyaux de la Terre réunis. ...L'instant d'après, Camus se demanda comment une comparaison aussi conne avait bien pu lui venir à l'esprit. Mais passons.

La demoiselle, qui lui souriait avec toujours autant de douceur, mains jointes sur sa poitrine, portait pour toute tenue une tunique d'entraînement typique du Sanctuaire, mais à laquelle avaient été apportés divers changements assez discutables : le tissu avait été stratégiquement coupé au niveau de l'abdomen pour laisser entrevoir son nombril, les plaques d'armure au niveau de la poitrine avaient été réduites au diamètre minimum pour mieux en percevoir les formes, une babiole brillante et colorée en forme de joyaux se trouvait au milieu de sa ceinture, de larges mais inutiles rubans agrémentés de dentelles et autres fanfreluches remplaçaient les protections habituelles aux bras et jambes, et ce qu'elle portait en guise de masque se limitait à une minuscule plaque de métal ne couvrant que la partie supérieure de son visage sans en dissimuler les yeux.

Le Verseau n'était pas très au fait de la mode en Grèce, mais il était pratiquement certain qu'une femme chevalier, à moins d'avoir perdu un pari, devait cumuler aux moins trois pathologies mentales incurables pour oser se montrer en public dans un tel accoutrement.

Et maintenant, il lui semblait impossible d'éviter une conversation avec elle puisqu'en dépit de son état d'habillement minimaliste, elle ne s'était toujours pas décidée à crever de froid. Ce fut donc avec résignation que le Français marmonna un vague :

-Euh... Vous désirez?

Le sourire de la fille ne fit que s'élargir et Camus regretta aussitôt cette prise de contact. Car l'instant d'après et sans plus de cérémonies, la jeune femme s'était jetée dans ses bras, le serrant contre elle comme si sa vie en dépendait. Et le Verseau n'appréciant que très moyennement les contacts physiques, même avec ses camarades ou ses élèves, il ne fut pas exactement ravi de cette soudaine proximité avec une inconnue.

Et elle n'arrangea rien en s'écriant d'une voix remarquablement aigüe et stridente :

-Caaaam' ! Enfin, je t'ai trouvé!

Pour les salutations officielles entre défenseurs d'Athéna, on repasserait. D'ailleurs, cette jeune femme, dont il ignorait toujours l'identité, venait de lui faire preuve d'un manque total de respect : le tutoiement? Un surnom ridicule? Était-ce là une façon de s'adresser à un Chevalier d'Or, plus haut degré hiérarchique de l'armée de la Déesse de la Guerre?

Mais qui était cette femme, à la fin ? !

La question lui brûlait les lèvres, mais son visiteur ne lui laissa pas le temps de la poser, se détachant - enfin - de lui pour se lancer dans un récit dénoué de sens :

-Oh, et j'arrive quand tu n'as encore que seize ans! Tant mieux, on aura plus de temps à passer ensemble! Et je n'ai peut-être que quatorze ans alors que cette histoire commence mais ne t'en fais pas, mon immense maturité compensera!

«Cette histoire», releva Camus en haussant un sourcil : allons bon, qu'est-ce que c'était encore ça? Est-ce que Milo avait décidé de lui faire une blague en lui envoyant une apprentie jusqu'ici, juste pour le plaisir de voir la gueule qu'il tirerait? De toute façon, il ne put même pas s'étendre sur cette pensée car déjà, elle reprit son discours, marquant ses mots par de grands gestes un peu trop théâtraux et une expression si désespérée qu'elle en devenait difficilement crédible :

-Oh, Cam' ! Je sais comme tu as dû être inquiet en apprenant que j'avais quitté seule le Sanctuaire pour te rejoindre...

-Je vous avouerai franchement que non. D'ailleurs, si vous aviez l'obligeance de vous présenter...

-Et je sais très bien que mes responsabilités en tant que treizième et dernier Chevalier d'Or tenu inexplicablement secret jusqu'à aujourd'hui m'obligent à rester dans mon Temple auprès de nos pairs en Grèce, mais mon amour pour toi est beaucoup trop puissant pour que je le refrène! Je devais te voir, mon adoré!

-Votre amour pour m... ? Attendez! Comment ça, «treizième»?

-Et je suis également consciente qu'étant l'actuelle réincarnation d'une divinité prise au hasard mais incontestablement puissante et importante, je serais beaucoup plus en sécurité dans mon pays, bien qu'étant aussi la petite sœur cachée de Saga et de Kanon des Gémeaux!

-...Qui est Kanon?

-D'autant plus que je porte sur moi ce joyau mystérieux et antique, relique des Dieux anciens, qui possède le pouvoir de changer l'avenir du Monde, mais que je suis de manière tout aussi illogique la seule à pouvoir utiliser.

-Vous êtes sûre que le froid n'a pas affecté vos capacités cognitives? Parce que là, honnêtement, j'ai du mal à vous suivre...

-Mais, vois-tu, je ne peux hélas avoir aucun contrôle sur mon incroyable et irrésistible charme, raison pour laquelle il est bien normal que Mû, Aiolia et Shura soient tombés tous trois fous amoureux de moi et se disputent sans cesse mes faveurs!

-Oserais-je vous faire remarquer que je n'en ai strictement rien à f...

-Et, il fallait bien évidemment s'en douter, le vil et perfide Aphrodite n'a pas tardé à développer une jalousie maladive face à mon éblouissante beauté, que je ne souligne très rarement de par mon incomparable et charmante modestie!

-Bon, si vous êtes juste venue pour me raconter des inepties, moi, j'ai autre chose à faire.

-Mais étant à la fois la disciple de Shion du Bélier, la fille adoptive de Dohko de la Balance, la meilleure amie de Marine, l'amie d'enfance de Seiya et l'éternelle rivale de Shina, il est évident que j'étais parfaitement capable de me défendre seule, puis de te rejoindre jusqu'ici.

-Est-ce que vous allez m'expliquer ce que vous me voulez, à la fin?

-Mais tout simplement vivre ici avec toi, mon amour! Élever ensemble les petits Hyoga et Isaak - je suis sûre qu'il doit être adorable avec encore ses deux yeux - avant que Kanon ne décide d'en faire un Général...

-Bon sang, mais _qui_ est Kanon ? !

-...Et rester ta compagne fidèle et aimante jusqu'à tes vingt ans! Après quoi tu décèderas tragiquement dans ton Temple et malgré mon immense et éternel chagrin... j'irai trouver consolation entre les bras d'un autre beau et jeune chevalier!

-...

-Alors? Tu me laisses entrer, Cam' chéri?

«Cam'» ne répondit pas, se contentant de la fixer encore un long moment, comme s'il n'était pas tout à fait certain que ceci était bien réel et que cette conversation venait vraiment d'avoir lieu. Ou disons qu'il aurait aimé réussir à s'en convaincre, alors que la jeune femme le regardait intensément, ses yeux lui renvoyant toujours plus d'impatience.

Comme dit plus haut, Camus était un homme lucide et raisonné. Débonnaire ou charitable, par contre, ne seraient jamais des traits de personnalité qu'on lui associerait.

Raison pour laquelle il choisit tout bonnement de lui claquer la porte au nez, de la verrouiller, de caler une chaise sous la poignée et de laisser les impitoyables vents Sibériens emporter ses «Cam' chéri?», «Ouvre-moi donc, mon amour, il fait vraiment froid dehors!» et autres tambourinages contre la porte accompagnés de hurlements outrés. Et comme l'avait espéré - et calculé – le Verseau, au bout d'une petite quinzaine de minutes, les cris stridents perdirent en intensité pour finalement se taire, les tapements de poings finirent par complètement disparaître et dans un son aussi léger que la chute d'une feuille morte, il put distinguer celui d'un corps s'affaisser dans la neige... et le silence sacré de la Terre des Glaces s'imposer de nouveau. Et pour l'éternité, si la Providence le voulait bien.

Ce fut donc avec un immense soulagement, et sans la moindre petite once de remord, qu'il s'en retourna à la salle de séjour, se laissant tomber sur une chaise en fermant les yeux de contentement : enfin, un semblant de tranquillité dans cette journée qui se présentait déjà comme vingt-quatre heures d'intense folie. Des moments de paix qui devenaient rares, dernièrement...

-...Maître Camus?

...Définitivement trop rares, conclut l'interpellé en fronçant distinctement les sourcils, tournant un visage sévère vers les deux petites frimousses encore ensommeillées de ses élèves, qui l'observaient avec étonnement.

Camus n'eut d'autre choix que de se radoucir aussitôt :

-Qu'y a-t-il?

-Bah, vous faîtes un boucan pas possible, alors...

-Langage, Isaak.

-On a entendu du bruit, alors on se demandait ce qu'il se passait, reprit plus poliment Hyoga en se frottant les yeux.

-Oh...

Camus hésita un moment, ne sachant guère comment formuler intelligiblement et délicatement la situation pour les deux petits garçons qui continuaient de le fixer avec curiosité, ou comment leur expliquer la présence d'un cadavre congelé sur le palier quand ils sortiraient s'entraîner.

...Dans ce genre de circonstances, mentir se présentait comme un compromis acceptable.

-Rien de plus qu'un voyageur qui cherchait son chemin, répondit-il vaguement avec un geste de la main. J'ai fait ce qu'il fallait pour y remédier.

-C'est le troisième, ce mois-ci, non? Fit remarquer Isaak.

-C'est vrai qu'ils sont de plus en plus nombreux, ces derniers temps...

-Trêve de discussions, coupa net Camus qui sentaient les questions arriver. Vous êtes déjà levés?

D'ordinaire, il n'était pas rare qu'au bout de trois appels, les gamins ne soient toujours pas décidés à quitter le monde des rêves. Camus devait alors arracher leurs couvertures de leur lit et les traîner par le cou hors de la chambre pour qu'ils soient enfin prêts pour l'entraînement. Les voir donc tous deux debout, déjà habillés et frais comme des gardons le perturbait au plus haut point. La curiosité avait décidément sur eux un effet épatant :

-Bah, impossible de dormir avec tout ce bor...

-ISAAK!

-...bazar. Alors on s'est dit, autant se lever. En plus, il est déjà presque six heures, vous n'alliez pas tarder à venir nous réveiller.

-Exact. Concéda le Verseau, agréablement surpris.

-En quoi consistera l'entraînement d'aujourd'hui, Maître? Enchaîna alors le petit blond.

-...Eh bien...

Camus s'interrompit, soudain extrêmement mal à l'aise : si cela était possible, il aurait bien aimé éviter que les deux enfants ne sortent de la bâtisse pour y faire la macabre découverte (Hyoga se mettait déjà à chialer dès qu'il voyait un bateau, pas question d'empirer les choses!). Et pour cela, il était même prêt à aller à l'encontre de ses principes... ne serait-ce que pour une petite journée :

-Eh bien, pour être honnête, je ne pense pas qu'il y aura d'entraînement.

Vague silence.

-...Pardon? Laissa échapper Hyoga, faisant mine d'avoir mal entendu.

-Vous m'avez bien compris. Pas d'exercices pour aujourd'hui.

-...Vous vous sentez bien, Maître? S'enquit Isaak en haussant un sourcil.

-Parfaitement bien, répondit un peu trop rapidement le Chevalier d'Or. Mais vous entendez ce vent terrible, dehors? C'est le plus puissant que j'ai pu voir depuis deux ans et je ne pense pas que vous ayez déjà le niveau pour supporter un entraînement dans de telles conditions climatiques!

-Le mois dernier, vous nous avez tous les deux fait nager un deux cent mètres en pleine tempête de neige et vous n'aviez pas vraiment l'air de vous soucier de notre sécurité..., fit remarquer le plus jeune de ses disciples, une petite note cynique dans la voix.

-Bon, écoutez moi bien. Je vous donne à tous les deux l'occasion - l'UNIQUE occasion - de vous offrir une journée complète sans travail, sans exercices et sans contraintes. Alors soit vous l'acceptez gentiment et sans poser de questions, soit je change tout de suite d'avis et on se lance dans une leçon intensive de trois heures sur la maîtrise du cosmos! Des avis à émettre?

Le silence se fit de nouveau entre les trois garçons. Au cours duquel Isaak et Hyoga s'entreregardèrent, comme tiraillés entre leur curiosité et l'opportunité que leur présentait leur maître. Car, comme Camus s'en vantaient souvent, les deux gamins étaient très loin d'être idiots : aussi ne mirent-ils pas longtemps à comprendre que cette histoire puait le coup fourré à plusieurs kilomètres. Et que leur maître leur cachait quelque chose d'important, sans quoi il n'aurait jamais évoqué à voix haute une telle proposition!

...Mais bon, la promesse d'une grasse matinée? D'une journée peinarde au chaud et sans entraînement inhumain? Seul le dernier des abrutis serait passer à côté d'une telle aubaine. Et ce fut finalement sur un hochement de tête commun que les deux garçons se tournèrent à nouveau vers leur aîné pour lui répondre, avec un haussement d'épaules :

-D'accord, Maître. On fait quoi, du coup?

-Commencez par prendre votre petit déjeuner, lâcha Camus en faisant de son mieux pour masquer son soulagement face à cette décision. Vous trouverez bien de quoi vous occuper après, n'est-ce pas?

Tout bonnement ravis, Isaak et Hyoga acquiescèrent avec un air radieux et se dirigèrent vers la cuisine sans perdre une seconde. Laissant Camus seul au milieu du salon, peinant à dissimuler le sourire qui venait de naître sur son visage : un tel moment de joie et de sérénité paraissait si peu habituel pour ces deux apprentis... A vouloir en faire des hommes trop vite, le Verseau avait parfois tendance à oublier qu'il s'occupait avant tout d'enfants, et qu'un jour, le Sanctuaire détruirait leur innocence comme il avait détruit la sienne...

Aussi ne pouvait-il pas totalement regretter sa décision alors qu'enfilant son manteau, il se dirigeait de nouveau vers la porte d'entrée pour l'ouvrir silencieusement, bien décidé à mettre définitivement un terme au seul souci qui aurait encore pu gâcher cette journée!

...Du moins l'aurait-il fait s'il n'avait pas constaté avec stupéfaction que le seuil de sa porte était de nouveau désert, recouvert d'une remarquable épaisseur de neige et, surtout... le corps de la jeune inconnue manquant à l'appel.

Une panique sans nom gagna le Français alors qu'à la seconde d'après, la voix légèrement sceptique du petit Finlandais lui parvint en direction de la cuisine, pour lui asséner ces mots inquiétants :

-Euh, Maître? Je crois qu'il y a quelqu'un qui vous demande...

Et désormais convaincu d'avoir sombré en plein cauchemar, Camus se précipita jusqu'à l'autre pièce pour y trouver Isaak et Hyoga, fixant avec ahurissement la petite fenêtre au dessus de l'évier, ou plus particulièrement la jeune fille aux cheveux roses pétants occupée à y tambouriner sauvagement en s'écriant :

-Re-salut, Cam' chéri! Bon écoute, j'y ai bien réfléchi, et ce n'est pas grave si tu ne veux pas de moi comme compagne...

Ce qui aurait, dans l'absolu, pu constituer une fin de discussion des plus agréables, mettre un terme à toute cette aberration, leur permettre à tous les quatre de reprendre enfin une existence normale et d'oublier très vite toute cette histoire! ...Si elle n'avait pas décider de rajouter au dernier moment avec une expression ravie, sous les yeux horrifiés du Verseau et ceux étonnamment intéressés de ses élèves :

-Alors, je me disais, tu voudrais pas plutôt coucher avec Milo et devenir mon meilleur ami gai, à la place?

-...

**XxXxXxX**

**Le cliquetis incessant qui envahissait en général l'appartement se stoppa net.**

**La mine contrite, un doigt encore en équilibre sur le clavier, Talim76 se relut avec dépit : non, définitivement, quelque chose n'allait pas avec ce drabble. N'allait pas du tout, même.**

**Elle avait pourtant pensé à tout, non? L'exagération du personnage jusqu'à l'extrême! La multiplication des détails physiques et vestimentaires inutiles! L'attachement ridicule et démesuré envers le personnage le plus charismatique et taciturne de la série! Le slash comme seul renoncement envisageable à l'intérêt sentimental! Et pourtant, non, elle était certaine qu'un détail – un GROS détail – clochait, dans cette histoire.**

**...Parce qu'après tout, une Mary-Sue était censée être d'abord une extension de soi-même, non? Alors, dans son cas précis, à quoi ressemblerait son aventure une fois prise dans cet Univers qu'elle affectionnait tant?**

**La réponse lui parvint avec une effrayante rapidité.**

**Et ce fut presque naturellement qu'elle se remit à taper :**

_«Il était une fois une jeune fille qui s'appelait Talim76. Elle aimait Saint Seiya, ce qui vous donne rapidement une idée de sa mentalité générale. Un jour, par un procédé que nous n'expliquerons car inintéressant, elle se retrouva au Sanctuaire. Elle tomba dès lors sur une troupe de gardes, mais ne possédait aucun pouvoir antique et n'était ni assez jolie pour attirer l'attention d'un chevalier, ni assez motivée pour devenir apprentie et surtout pas assez rapide pour s'enfuir. Et comme personne ne voulait croire que quelqu'un puisse être suffisamment stupide pour se retrouver ici sans même savoir comment, elle se fit rapidement attraper, puis tuer. Suite à ça, plus personne ne fut assez idiot pour faire de même!_

_Fin.»_

**Elle se relut à deux reprises, puis sauvegarda le fichier, un sourire aux lèvres.**

**Ça, au moins, c'était une histoire qui rendrait tout le monde heureux... du moins le craignait-elle.**


	8. Breaking the 4th Wall

**Salut, tout le monde! **

Bon, je pense que cette fois-ci, je ne serai pas trop en retard sur mes objectifs de publication! A croire que ça paye vraiment de s'y prendre à l'avance : j'aimerai être aussi motivée dans ma vie professionnelle... Bref.

Dans tous les cas, je constate avec plaisir que vous êtes toujours nombreux/nombreuses à suivre mes drabbles et à les commenter : à cela, je vous dis merci! Merci du fond du cœur! D'ailleurs, une petite réponse à **Ellie** : j'ai pourtant l'intime conviction que ma mort ferait plaisir à pas mal de monde, en ce moment! XD Je suis ravie que les réactions de ce pauvre Camus t'ai plu! Et concernant mes "Tales"... J'y réfléchis, j'y réfléchis. Mais ce sera pour plus tard. En tout cas, un grand merci à toi!

Bon, pour ce qui est de la suite :

-Kurumada sait sans doute que ce serait un désastre si l'une de ses fans possédaient des droits sur Saint Seiya, raison pour laquelle il conserve cette oeuvre.

-A la base, ce n'était pas du tout le cliché que j'étais censée poster : mais comme ma chère et estimée **roseredhoney** m'a vivement conseillée de retravailler le drabble en question, je vous sert celui-ci en attendant... Ecrit en environ une heure, entre deux tâches de travail. J'ai peur du résultat...

-Huitième cliché exploité, le méconnu "**Breaking the Fourth Wall**" : l'avantage de ce cliché, c'est qu'il ne se limite pas aux fanfictions. En clair, un personnage A va plus ou moins réaliser qu'il n'est en réalité qu'un personnage agissant dans un univers fictif, et essaye d'interagir avec le public. Très honnêtement... Eh bien, c'est un cliché que j'aime bien (mon adoration pour Deadpool doit y être pour beaucoup). Du coup, j'ai peur de ne l'avoir pas vraiment démonté, car j'y suis quelque peu attachée! XD Et j'aimerais bien qu'on retrouve plus de fic sur ce principe, sans qu'on tombe dans le Mary-Sue ou sur un drabble qui se limitera aux Chevaliers découvrant le yaoi de SS sur internet -.-

-Enfin, un grand... Que dis-je? Un IMMENSE merci à **roseredhoney** (pour ses précieux conseils, son avis et ses commentaires) et à **Saharu** (dont le soutien moral risque de devenir sous peu indispensable si elle continue à me traiter avec autant de soins et d'attention T.T) : si vous n'avez lu leurs écrits, je ne peux que vous conseillez de filer sur leur page de profil.

Voila, merci d'avoir lu cette petite introduction et bonne lecture!

**Breaking the Fourth Wall** :

-Et donc, si l'étendue des dégâts sur l'armure est supérieure à soixante-quinze pour cent, quelle est la procédure à appliquer? ...Kiki?

-...

-Bon, Kiki, ce n'est pas la première fois que je te surprends à rêvasser durant mes leçons mais d'habitude, tu as le bon goût de faire semblant d'être intéressé par ce que je tente vainement de t'inculquer...

-...Oh! Pardon, Maître Mû...

-Cela fait hélas longtemps que j'ai cessé de croire à la sincérité de tes excuses, mon garçon. Mais passons : où ton esprit est-il donc parti vagabonder, cette fois?

-...Eh bien, en fait, je me posais des questions, Maître.

-C'est une première. Et à quel sujet?

-Ben... Vous n'avez jamais l'impression que c'est bizarre?

-«Bizarre»? Quoi donc?

-Tout ça! Je veux dire que des fois, je comprends pas : vous m'avez recueilli et élevé – merci, d'ailleurs – pour faire de moi un futur Chevalier d'Athéna.

-En effet.

-Une Déesse Grecque de plus de 3000 ans, alors qu'on s'entraîne au fin fond du Tibet.

-Exact.

-Et qui est censée se réincarner sur Terre tous les quarts de siècles pour nous envoyer au massacre.

-Bon, où veux-tu en venir, Kiki?

-Honnêtement, si une fille à peine plus vieille que moi se ramenait un jour devant vous en clamant qu'elle est la réincarnation d'Athéna, vous y croiriez, vous?

-D'abord, je te prierai d'être plus respectueux quand tu évoques ta Déesse. Ensuite, si Athéna se trouvait devant nous à cet instant, tu la reconnaîtrais toi aussi aussitôt grâce aux émanations de son cosmos!

-Mais vous avez dit vous-même que des tas d'humains sont capables de générer un cosmos!

-Je te parle ici d'un cosmos _divin_.

-Ben, vous avez déjà ressenti un cosmos divin, Maître?

-Euh... en fait, non, mais je suis sûr que...

-Alors, comment vous sauriez que c'en est vraiment un?

-...

-...

-Bon, très bien, ce serait sans doute purement intuitif. Mais tu n'as pas pour autant le droit de douter de la noble cause que nous servons!

-Bah, là aussi, y a un truc qui me chiffonne...

-Allons bon...

-Athéna est une Déesse guerrière, non?

-LA Déesse de la Guerre, Kiki.

-Ben, justement! Si elle est si forte que ça, pourquoi est-ce qu'elle envoie tout le temps toute son armée se faire taper dessus à sa place? Elle a même une garde personnelle de douze Chevaliers d'Or et, d'après ce que vous m'avez expliqué, elle ne va JAMAIS sur le champ de bataille!

-Se battre au nom de la Justice est un immense honneur et je t'interdis de...

-Non, mais la justice, je dis pas! Mais Athéna? Elle passe son temps à se prendre la tête avec ses frères, ses sœurs, ses oncles et son père! Alors, on se bat pourquoi, en fait? Des disputes familiales divines!

-Les Guerres Saintes remontent à la Nuit des Temps, tu penses vraiment que notre vénérée Déesse nous enverrait à la mort pour de telles broutilles?

-Mais si elles sont aussi anciennes, est-ce qu'il y a seulement quelqu'un qui se rappelle pourquoi elles ont commencé, à la base?

-...

-...Maître?

-Je... Tu m'ennuie, Kiki! Tous ces questionnements ne te concernent guère, tu n'es encore qu'un apprenti! Reprenons la leçon.

-Attendez, il y a autre chose que je veux vous dire!

-Bon, quelle Divinité souhaites-tu contester, cette fois?

-Non, ça n'a rien à voir, promis!

-...Très bien. Je t'écoute.

-En fait, parfois, j'ai un peu peur...

-Peur? Pourquoi ne m'en as-tu jamais parlé avant?

-C'est pas vraiment facile à expliquer... Mais j'ai l'impression qu'on nous observe.

-Kiki, nous représentons tous les deux la seule forme de vie à des kilomètres à la ronde, exception faîte sur les cadavres dans les ravins de l'allée. Qui pourrait bien t'observer?

-Non, mais quand je dis «nous», c'est général! Comme si... Il y avait quelque chose ou quelqu'un derrière tout ça.

-Développe?

-Bah, quand on y réfléchit, c'est quand même curieux qu'en plusieurs millénaires, Athéna n'ai pas perdu une seule fois. C'est pas que je m'en plains, mais bon, j'ai du mal à croire que «l'Amour et la Justice vaincront toujours» soit la meilleure façon de l'expliquer. Et si c'était calculé?

-...Kiki, sous-entendrais tu que tout ceci a été «scénarisé»?

-Pourquoi pas? Après tout, une jolie fille et toute son armée qui se battent pour protéger le Monde des forces du mal, c'est une histoire qui marche toujours, non? Alors, parfois, j'me demande si tout ceci est bien réel ou s'il y a vraiment quelqu'un qui aurait organisé tout ça à l'avance...

Silence.

-Reprends ton crayon et tes notes.

-QUOI? Mais enfin, Maître, ça ne vous fait rien, à vous?

-Je n'ai guère de temps à perdre à remettre en doute ma fidélité auprès de la Grande Athéna. Quant à ta dernière théorie? Eh bien, en estimant que tu ais vu juste, la personne derrière tout ça serait d'une stupidité absolue.

-Comment ça?

-Eh bien, s'il y avait réellement une trame narrative logique derrière nos vies, j'aime à penser que le responsable se serait un peu plus investi à chercher des explications vraisemblables à tous ces mystères qui nous englobent constamment!

-Par exemple?

-Voyons voir... Pourquoi sur quatre-vingt huit Chevaliers disponibles, seule une petite vingtaine d'entre nous est réellement utiles au combat? Pourquoi avec un nombre si restreint, notre armée parvient malgré tout à créer un génocide aux Enfers tous les 250 ans? Comment pouvons-nous atteindre la vitesse de la lumière sans que la force et la pression dégagées par ce déplacement ne détruise la stratosphère? Pourquoi portons-nous des armures d'Or alors que ce métal est incroyablement lourd et déformable? Ou encore, pourquoi mon camarade d'entraînement Espagnol atteignait déjà à 10 ans le mètre quatre-vingt et la stature physique d'un homme proche de la trentaine (et je suis certain que lorsque je le reverrai, il n'aura pas changer d'un pouce)? Donc, tu vois, personne ne serait assez idiot pour créer une histoire pareille sans se pencher sur des détails aussi problématiques!

-...

-Quelque chose à ajouter?

-Non... Je pense que vous avez raison, Maître.

-Parfait. Est-ce que tu te sens apte à reprendre, maintenant?

-Je crois, oui. Encore pardon, Maître Mû...

Le Bélier ignora une fois de plus l'excuse, la rejetant d'un mouvement d'épaule nonchalant, et continua à disserter sous le regard faussement attentif de son élève, qui était en réalité reparti dans ses rêveries.

Honnêtement, et même si cette impression restait désagréablement présente, il pensait sincèrement que son estimé professeur avait comme toujours raison. Et de toute façon, même s'il avait visé dans le mille, il était convaincu que cela ferait longtemps que le quelqu'un en question aurait cherché à commercialiser ça!

Et ç'aurait été un échec total, se fit-il remarquer, son visage rond éclairé par un petit sourire moqueur! Une histoire où de jeunes hommes à l'apparence physique plus que douteuse restaient cloîtrés entre eux dans des Temples ou passaient leur temps à entraîner des petits garçons en tuniques serrées pour les envoyer au combat, sans aucun contact avec le monde extérieur ni la moindre compagnie féminine, sous la chaleur intense d'un soleil de Grèce?

Non, vraiment, l'innocent garçonnet ne voyait vraiment pas qui aurait seulement voulu d'un script pareil!


	9. OOC

**Salut, tout le monde! **

Eh bien... Voila. Après près de neuf mois chez nos camarades les Anglais, me voici définitivement de retour en France! Jamais je n'aurais imaginé que mon pays puisse autant me manquer! ...Et surtout que ça perturberait autant mes rythmes de parution... En les accélérant! O-O J'ai renoncé à chercher une logique dans mon mode de fonctionnement...

Bref. Encore un immense merci à vous tous pour vos reviews et votre soutien constant : je ne sais vraiment pas ce que je ferais sans vous, mes chers lecteurs! Quand bien même j'ai le sentiment que plus j'avance, plus ces OS perdent en qualité, vous répondez toujours présents. Et pour cela, je vous exprime ma plus sincère gratitude!

Voila, voila! Pour ce qui va suivre :

-Non, sérieusement, je dois vraiment répéter à chaque que ni Saint Seiya, ni ses personnages ne m'appartiennent? Je ne pense pas que Kurumada-sama ai du temps à perdre au point de guetter chaque fanfiction pour checker la catégorie "disclaimer"

-Cet OS a été ré-écrit et re-travailler plusieurs fois à la suite d'une discussion avec **roseredhoney**, et je pense que vu la version de base, c'était une bonne chose. Après... Je ne suis pas vraiment sûre du résultat... D'ailleurs, le but premier de cet OS n'était pas réellement de parodier un cliché, mais de se présenter comme un drabble complet où j'épargnerais totalement Rhadamanthe : de toute évidence, et d'après certaines, je ne traîte pas toujours ce personnage de la manière la plus charmante! (Ladies **Gajin**,** Megara** et **Saharu-chan**, pour ne pas les citer XD) Du coup, comme je me suis retenue d'être cruelle avec un de mes souffre-douleur préféré, je trouve le rendu final moins drôle... Enfin, on verra bien.

-Neuvième cliché exploité, l'horripilant "**OOC**" (abreviation de "**Out of Character**") : Prenez un personnage A, B ou C, ayant un caractère ou un tempérament extrêmement bien défini par l'oeuvre de base... Puis démontez-le. Massacrez-le. N'en laissez qu'un vague et terrible souvenir pour ruiner totalement ce qu'il avait pu être autrefois.

Done! Bonne lecture à vous!

**OOC** :

Même après plusieurs milliers d'années de bons et loyaux services, il arrivait encore parfois à Rhadamanthe de la Whyvern de se demander s'il avait bien fait de jurer fidélité au Dieu Hadès...

'Pas qu'il ai quoique ce soit à reprocher à son Seigneur, loin de là. En dépit de la sinistre réputation que ses semblables avaient mis des siècles à lui fignoler, Hadès demeurait un être bon. Dur, parfois cruel, mais jamais sans motif valable. Et Rhadamanthe vénérait cette divinité avec plus de ferveur que n'importe qui d'autre aux Enfers. … N'empêche que le servir apportait aussi son lot d'inconvénients.

D'abord, cela impliquait de supporter sa sœur au quotidien. Et si Dame Pandore était sans nul doute une créature des plus agréables à regarder... Eh bien, tolérer son caractère infect et sa langue acerbe sans céder à la tentation de l'attraper par les cheveux pour lui fracasser le crâne contre le mur le plus proche demeurait une épreuve bien difficile pour toute personne la fréquentant.

Ensuite, il y avait le travail en lui-même. Et si les trois grands rois des Temps Anciens avaient été flattés lorsque le Dieu des Enfers lui-même leur proposa le titre de Juge à leur mort, ils avaient bien vite compris qu'ils s'étaient en réalité fait rouler en beauté par la Divinité : car si le prestige de la profession demeurait à travers les âges, c'était bien mince à côté des horaires inhumains, des conditions de travail stressantes et de la pile de travail qui ne diminuait jamais.

Et enfin, il était jour après jour confronté à la bizarrerie ambulante de tous ses collègues. Alors, oui, avoir son équipe de spectres personnels, ça en jetait pas mal, mais il fallait voir les spécimens qu'on leur refourguait : au fil des siècles, son frère aîné pourtant si juste s'était métamorphosé en véritable sadique et Rhadamanthe s'étonnait parfois de ne toujours pas avoir sombré dans la même tendance.

Donc, oui : si le juge se réjouissait de la fidélité sans faille que lui vouaient ses quatre serviteurs, il aurait franchement préféré qu'ils lui épargnent leur excentricité. En tout cas, c'est ce qu'il se disait à cet instant, assis derrière son bureau, mains croisées devant ses lèvres pour masquer son exaspération, alors qu'il faisait face à son (trop?) dévoué Valentine, qui le fixait avec une inquiétude d'une sincérité effrayante. A côté de lui, tous deux assis sur les seuls sièges restants, se trouvaient son jeune frère, Eaque du Garuda, ainsi que Rune du Balrog, et ni l'un ni l'autre n'avait l'air plus éclairé sur la raison de leur présence ici. Et enfin, quelque peu en retrait, Pharaon du Sphinx surveillait tout ce beau monde, se frottant les ongles sans grand intérêt en attendant que cette petite réunion se termine.

Et pour alléger son fardeau et celui de l'Égyptien, Rhadamanthe se décida à prendre la parole :

-Bon, Valentine, depuis tous ces siècles passés à mon service, il me semble que c'est la première fois que tu me demandes d'interrompre mes jugements pour une audience privée et immédiate. Et venant de toi, je suis certain qu'une telle initiative est justifiée. Néanmoins, il me tarde d'en connaître la raison.

Face à l'infime esquisse de compliment, une immense fierté s'ancra sur le visage de la Harpie. Mais ne diminua pas pour autant son anxiété, lui donnant assez de conviction pour énoncer l'objet de sa demande :

-Seigneur Rhadamanthe, encore une fois, je vous prie de me pardonner pour mon impétuosité, mais l'heure est grave!

-Excuses accordées. Maintenant, la raison de la présence de notre estimé Balrog et de mon imbécile de frère dans mon bureau?

Au fond de la salle, Pharaon s'éclaircit bruyamment la gorge, lui jetant un regard empli de reproches : tiens, oui, il l'avait presque oublié, celui-là...

-Eh bien, Monseigneur, je suppose que vous avez été informé des rumeurs qui circulent depuis la semaine dernière...

Rhadamanthe lui renvoya un visage fermé :

-Crois-tu réellement que je tiens à gâcher mon temps libre en prêtant l'oreille aux inepties des autres spectres? Non, Valentine. J'ignore de quelles «rumeurs» il s'agit.

A cette remontrance cinglante, quelqu'un s'esclaffa bruyamment et tous se tournèrent aussitôt vers le Garuda (pur réflexe).

Mais bien qu'arborant un sourire légèrement niais, Eaque n'avait pas l'air d'être à l'origine de cette interruption. Et ce fut finalement une Harpie effarée qui constata que le Balrog venait de placer une main devant sa bouche, dans le but de dissimuler le reste de son hilarité.

Les bras de Valentine en tombèrent d'hébètement :

-Rune..., articula-t-il péniblement. Par tous les Dieux, est-ce que tu viens de _rigoler_ ? !

L'interpellé sembla progressivement reprendre ses esprits, levant un visage vaguement surpris vers le jeune homme :

-Je crois bien, oui. Cela pose-t-il un quelconque problème?

Valentine semblait sur le point de s'arracher les cheveux. Pharaon lui-même eut un regard désabusé face à ce surprenant spectacle. Eaque continua de sourire, l'air à des millénaires de leurs préoccupations. Et Rhadamanthe, lui, se contenta de reprendre avec désintérêt :

-Et donc, ces colportages?

-Mais vous ne voyez donc pas, Monseigneur? C'est une preuve! Il vient de vous donner une preuve que tout ceci est bel et bien vrai!

-Quoi donc?

-Eh bien, qu'un mal mystérieux frappe en ce moment-même les Enfers jusqu'à rendre tous les spectres complètement fou!

Le silence tomba de nouveau entre eux.

Et Rhadamanthe, l'air plus sceptique que jamais, prit son temps pour contempler tour-à-tour la face d'imbécile heureux que lui présentait Eaque, le sourire d'excuse adressé par Rune et enfin, les yeux terriblement sérieux de son secrétaire rivés sur lui :

-Tu m'as pourtant l'air tout-à-fait maître de toi-même, Valentine.

-Je m'estime juste particulièrement chanceux de ne pas avoir encore été touché!

-Pharaon, tu ne me donnes pas non plus l'impression d'avoir perdu l'esprit...

A cette remarque, le musicien se tourna finalement vers lui et, lui lançant alors un regard noir, s'exclama d'un ton grinçant :

-Ah, ça y est? Vous me remarquez? Bah, merci, c'est pas trop tôt!

Si cela lui avait été possible, Rhadamanthe aurait probablement haussé un sourcil. Au lieu de ça, il choisit de le dévisager, apparemment peu enclin à lui pardonner son évident manque de respect. Et comme il s'y était attendu, ce fut la Harpie qui fut la plus rapide à lui en faire la remarque :

-Pharaon! Comment oses-tu t'adresser de la sorte au Seigneur Rhadamanthe ? !

-Mais je lui parle comme je veux, putain! Si c'est la seule façon dont je dispose pour qu'on se soucie enfin de ma présence, je vais pas m'en priver!

Après quoi il fixa Valentine avec hargne, si bien que le Chypriote préféra faire un pas en arrière :

-Et d'ailleurs! Je peux savoir pourquoi tu as tenu à ce que je t'accompagne? Ça t'amuse à ce point, de me mettre dans ce genre de situations?

Pris de court, son interlocuteur se mit à bredouiller vaguement :

-Euh... En fait, je ne voulais pas vraiment y aller seul. Et comme Queen a refusé et que tu es au service du Seigneur Eaque, j'avais pensé que...

-Alors c'est ça, hein? Je suis juste la solution de secours? La personne qu'on ramène uniquement lorsque personne d'autre n'est disponible?

-Mais pas du tout, enfin, tu...

-Oh, pas la peine de te chercher des excuses, j'ai l'habitude : après des siècles auprès de notre vénéré Maître comme premier musicien de la Cour, il m'a bien remplacé du jour au lendemain par un freluquet de la surface! Mais honnêtement, tu sais quoi? J'ai eu ma dose. Alors ne vous embêtez surtout pas pour moi, je vais très bien trouver la sortie tout seul! Oh, et tant que j'y suis, allez tous VOUS FAIRE FOUTRE !

Et pour illustrer ses propos, il s'empara de la harpe qu'il trimballait toujours avec lui et la jeta violemment au sol (deux cordes se détachèrent sous l'impact). Et ce fut sous le son d'un grincement sinistre qu'il quitta la pièce, lâchant un bon paquet d'exclamations Égyptiennes qui n'avaient – à n'en pas douter – aucune signification amicale, avant de claquer la porte derrière lui.

Laissant Valentine totalement médusé durant plusieurs minutes, au cours desquelles ni Rune ni Eaque ne changèrent d'expression. Une capacité d'abstraction que Rhadamanthe ne tarda pas à leur jalouser :

-Bon..., commença le jeune spectre qui semblait peiner à se remettre les idées en place. Au moins, maintenant, je pense que vous avez pris conscience de l'ampleur du désastre, Monseigneur.

-«Désastre»?

Il ne put s'empêcher de remarquer une note ironique dans la voix de son supérieur, ce qui l'ébranla :

-Mais enfin, vous avez bien vu ce qu'il s'est passé, non?

-Ce que je vois, c'est que Pharaon semble avoir gardé sa rancœur pour lui pendant trop longtemps. Et franchement, je préfère qu'il ai décidé de craquer en privé, plutôt qu'avec d'autres spectres ou au cours d'une réunion officielle : ça nous évitera d'être discrédités - encore - au sein du Sanctuaire ou du Royaume sous-marin.

Malgré le caractère incontestablement sensé de ces paroles, le jeune spectre ne put retenir un grincement de dents, consterné par l'énergie que mettait le juge à passer à côté du problème. Mais Valentine croyait en son maître. Désespérément. Et il avait la certitude qu'il rejoindrait sans peine son camp une fois sa démonstration achevée :

-Bien. D'accord. Pharaon n'était peut-être pas le meilleur exemple. Mais attendez, je suis certain que vous allez changer d'avis après avoir parlé à Rune!

-Vraiment?

-Parfaitement. Rune? Retour à la réalité, s'il te plaît!

Pour accompagner son rappel, la Harpie claqua des doigts, ramenant effectivement le jeune secrétaire sur terre : il avait passé le quart d'heure précédent à fixer sans vraiment le voir le paysage infernal par la fenêtre :

-Qu'y a-t-il, Valentine?

-Si je t'ai fait venir ici, c'est pour te poser quelques questions. Tu veux bien y répondre?

-S'il le faut..., répondit le Balrog en haussant un sourcil.

-Bon... Comment ça va, aujourd'hui?

Silence, de nouveau. Mais cette fois-ci, à en juger par le regard qu'il venait de poser sur lui, Rhadamanthe semblait se demander si ce n'était pas plutôt la Harpie dont le système nerveux s'était déconnecté : car après tout, qui aurait seulement songer à poser une telle question à Rune?

Néanmoins, et contre toute attente, le jeune Norvégien ne se formalisa pas et un léger sourire éclaira son visage d'ordinaire livide et morose, lui donnant (presque) l'air agréable :

-Ma foi, ça va plutôt bien!

Valentine frôla la rupture d'anévrisme. Eaque lui-même, qui ne s'était pour le moment en rien intéressé à la conversation, tourna un visage intrigué vers le secrétaire : car ce dernier ne semblait même pas réaliser l'énormité qu'il venait de leur sortir. Néanmoins, envers et contre tout, Rhadamanthe resta de marbre face à cette nouvelle aberration.

Il en fallait cependant plus pour décourager une Harpie :

-Vraiment, Rune? C'est pourtant bien _la première fois_ que je t'entend dire ça!

-C'est pourtant vrai... D'ailleurs, j'ai passé une très bonne journée. Markino m'a même dit qu'il faisait plutôt beau à la surface, aujourd'hui. Je pense que j'irais me promener un peu à la fin de mon service!

-Te promener?

-Eh bien, oui! Un petit rayon de soleil n'a jamais fait de mal à personne, n'est-ce pas?

Valentine ne releva pas. Personne n'osa le faire,d 'ailleurs.

-As-tu besoin de moi pour autre chose? Ajouta poliment le Balrog, son sourire un peu plus large

-...Non. Finalement, je crois que ça suffira. Désolé de t'avoir dérangé au beau milieu de ton travail.

-Aucun problème. C'est toujours un réel plaisir d'avoir des interactions sociales!

-...Certes.

-Alors, au revoir, Seigneur Rhadamanthe et Eaque. A bientôt, Valentine.

Rhadamanthe fut le seul à incliner la tête pour le saluer avant son départ. Et le Balrog s'éclipsa finalement du grand bureau, la démarche légère et l'air si enjoué que Valentine se demanda avec effroi s'il n'allait pas se mettre à chanter. Ne déclenchant aucune autre réaction chez le Maître des lieux qu'un vague hochement de tête :

-C'est réellement surprenant.

-Ah! Vous réalisez enfin, Monseigneur? S'exclama le Chypriote, son visage illuminé.

-Non. Mais voir Rune aussi jovial, et sans raison particulière, c'est définitivement un miracle. Nous devrions en avertir Minos : il ne pourra que s'en réjouir.

Ce qui laissa Valentine dans un état de profonde perplexité :

-Seigneur... Rien ne vous a préoccupé dans le comportement de Rune?

-En quoi son bonheur devrait constituer une source de préoccupations pour moi?

-Mais il n'était pas dans son état normal, enfin! On parle de Rune! De _Rune_! Il pourrait recevoir une promotion, gagner à la loterie et trouver le grand amour dans la même journée qu'il trouverait encore le moyen de se plaindre parce que quelqu'un aurait eu le malheur de lui dire «Bonjour» dans la matinée!

-Ce qui n'est pas une raison pour te plaindre, _toi_, d'un changement d'attitude de sa part.

Plus les secondes passaient, plus la Harpie tentait de contenir un intense cri de frustration. Spectacle auquel la Whyvern n'avait jamais assisté, même au bout de plusieurs centaines d'années : il n'en fut pas pour autant intéressé, ni même inquiet. Tout ce manège commençait simplement à lui taper sur les nerfs. Du moins, c'était la seule impression qu'il donnait à son serviteur.

Et en désespoir de cause, ce dernier mit un genou à terre et joignit ses mains devant son visage, le regard suppliant :

-Seigneur Rhadamanthe, j'ai conscience de vos difficultés à me croire, mais je vous en conjure, faîtes-moi confiance! Je suis et serai toujours votre serviteur, et je n'insisterais pas autant s'il n'y avait pas une réelle menace pour la communauté entière des spectres, peut-être même pour Sa Majesté Hadès lui-même! Alors, observez ne serait-ce qu'un instant le Seigneur Eaque et changez vite d'avis sur la question. Et je vous en prie, croyez-moi!

Valentine ne sut jamais si son maître avait été troublé par sa supplique désespérée, par son dévouement, ou s'il souhaitait simplement qu'il ferme sa gueule le plus vite possible. Toujours fut-il qu'après quelques minutes de silence insoutenables, la Whyvern lâcha un long soupir et se tourna vers son jeune frère :

-Eaque? Tu n'as pas l'intention de contester?

Là encore, le Garuda ne réagit pas immédiatement, prenant tout son temps pour diriger son regard vers le blond, accentuant sa nonchalance d'un haussement d'épaules :

-Écoute, mon frère, je n'ai strictement rien contre tes subordonnées : j'ai même envie de dire qu'un tel dévouement fait plaisir à voir! Mais oui, je pense qu'il y a beaucoup d'exagération dans ses propos.

-Tu ne te sens donc pas concerné.

-Pas le moins du Monde! Même si j'admets que Rune nous a offert une prestation pour le moins curieuse...

-Bon. Dans ce cas, tu aurais pu directement retourner au Tribunal et t'épargner cet interrogatoire, non?

Le Népalais ne répondit pas, mais le léger sourire qu'il avait arboré dès son arrivée commença à s'effriter, jusqu'à lui donner l'air d'un enfant sur le point de pleurer. Et si cela n'interpella pas spécialement le Britannique, il se sentit malgré tout obligé d'en faire la remarque :

-Allons bon. Qu'as-tu encore?

-...Je n'en peux plus, Rhadamanthe.

-De quoi donc?

-De tout ceci! Des jugements, de la pression que l'on met à chaque instant sur nos épaules, de toute la souffrance que je suis forcé d'imposer à ces pauvres âmes! J'en ai assez de n'être qu'un bourreau dans ce Monde pourtant empli de beauté et de douceur!

Pour la première fois depuis le début de ces étranges entretiens, Rhadamanthe eut une réaction adaptée : à savoir, le stylo qu'il faisait tourner dans sa main depuis plusieurs minutes lui échappa, sombrant au sol sans que la Whyvern ne fasse un seul geste pour le récupérer, se figeant dans cette position pendant quelques secondes, comme paralysé.

Ce qui arracha (avec un soulagement qu'il estimerait plus tard déplacé) un long soupir à Valentine, qui se sentit enfin revivre après cette multitude d'explications infructueuses : voilà!

Finalement, il aurait peut-être été plus juste de faire passer le Garuda en priorité, l'affection fraternelle ayant sans doute été le déclencheur pour son Maître. Mais l'important était avant tout d'être tombé en accord sur ce point, le juge lui jetant un regard entendu avant de rapporter son attention sur Eaque :

-Bon, très bien. Je suis heureux que tu ais décidé de m'en faire part. Tu en as parlé à quelqu'un d'autre que moi?

-Je n'en ai guère eu le temps : j'ai eu cette épiphanie il y a seulement quatre jours. Mais j'ai bien l'intention d'en faire part à Minos et de présenter ma démission à Sa Majesté Hadès dès que l'occasion se présentera!

Nouveau temps d'arrêt pour la Whyvern. Moins long que le précédent :

-C'est une grande décision que tu t'apprêtes à prendre.

-Je le sais. Mais je ne peux plus supporter la Mort ou les Enfers au quotidien. J'y ai bien réfléchi... Je crois que je vais me trouver une petite maison à la campagne, au bord d'une rivière, sans cadavres flottant à la surface! Je pourrais peut-être même commencer un jardin, qui sais...? Et rien de ce que tu pourras dire ou faire ne me fera changer d'avis!

-Je ne souhaite en rien te détourner de ton projet.

Silence stupéfait de la part d'Eaque.

-...Vraiment?

-Oui. Simplement, je pense que tu devrais éviter d'en faire part trop tôt à Sa Majesté : c'est un choix de taille, après tout. Le plus sage serait sans doute de rentrer chez toi directement après ton service, de mettre de l'ordre dans tes idées, et si tu le souhaites, j'irais moi-même plaider en ta faveur auprès de lui. Inutile de prendre des initiatives risquées.

Aussitôt, le visage du Népalais retrouva ses couleurs et la lumière de ses yeux se raviva, alors qu'il posait sur la Whyvern un regard empli d'espoir :

-Tu ferais ça?

-Bien entendu, si cela peut t'aider.

-Oh, merci, Rhadamanthe! J'oublie décidément bien trop souvent à quel point tu es un frère exemplaire!

-Tout le monde ne peut pas en dire autant, répliqua-t-il en grinçant des dents. Tu veux bien retourner t'occuper de tes jugements, maintenant?

A cette dernière question, Eaque rechigna quelque peu, pour les raisons citées plus haut, et tenta comme il put d'allonger un peu son entretien avec son demi-frère. Mais le blond, à force d'autorité et d'arguments détournés pour le pousser à reprendre sa fonction, finit par obtenir satisfaction, poussant presque son cadet hors de son bureau pour avoir finalement la paix, sous le regard presque enthousiaste de la Harpie.

Et enfin, un semblant de normalité reprit sa juste place au sein de la pièce, accompagnant à la perfection le silence bien mérité qui imprégnait de nouveau les lieux.

Silence au cours duquel Rhadamanthe revint tant bien que mal jusqu'à son siège, s'y laissant choir avec un remarquable manque de distinction, mais Valentine ne s'en formalisa pas (après tout, qui aurait réagi différemment dans une telle situation?). Tout comme il ne songea pas à le blâmer lorsqu'il passa une main sur son visage fatigué, retenant avec peine un grognement, avant de rapporter son attention sur son subordonné. Le considérant avec un soudain intérêt :

-...Prends place, Valentine, énonça-t-il lentement en désignant les sièges de nouveau libres. Il semble urgent que nous parlions.

Le chypriote ne se fit pas prier et, après une rapide révérence, vint s'asseoir en face de son Seigneur et Maître, qui ne tarda pas à enchaîner :

-Je ne te cache pas que je suis surpris.

-Je le conçois parfaitement, Seigneur.

-Et je pense que je te dois également quelques excuses.

Bien que rougissant de plaisir devant une telle marque de respect de la part de l'homme qu'il vénérait plus que tout autre, Valentine en fut bien vite gêné et secoua vigoureusement la tête :

-Inutile d'en arriver là! Mon rôle était bien évidemment de vous avertir, mais tout ceci a dû vous paraître bien difficile à croire.

Étrangement, la Whyvern sembla ignorer cette dernière réplique :

-Pharaon qui revendique de telles opinions à haute voix...

Valentine opina tristement du chef.

-Rune qui devient optimiste et agréable en société...

Nouveau hochement de tête de la Harpie.

-Et enfin, mon frère qui renonce définitivement aux Enfers et à son titre de juge, pour mener une «vie paisible»...

Le bilan étant fort lourd, Valentine n'en voulut guère à son maître lorsque celui-ci tomba dans un nouveau silence, sans pour autant le lâcher des yeux une seule seconde : chose étrange, le spectre ayant toujours été un homme d'action aux décisions rapides, sinon efficaces.

Mais Rhadamanthe resta encore un bref moment enfermé dans on mutisme, avant de décroiser les mains et finalement d'assener, la voix lourde de reproche :

-Et tu oses définir cela comme un «problème»?

Le silence mortifié refit aussitôt son apparition, s'écrasant dans le bureau sans prévenir, laissant Valentine totalement désemparé, un goût infect ayant envahi sa bouche :

-Mais... Mais enfin, Seigneur!

-Vraiment, Valentine, je suis surpris. Toi que j'ai toujours considéré comme une âme attentive et respectable, tu rejettes d'aussi bénins changements pour un attachement déplacé à tes habitudes et ton quotidien. Ma déception est grande : si le Sphinx s'affirme, si le Balrog a enfin appris que les lèvres pouvaient aussi s'étirer vers le haut, si mon frère a décidé de vivre sainement, qu'est-ce qui te dérange?

Valentine voulut encore protester, mais le Britannique l'en empêcha en levant une main autoritaire devant lui :

-Mais c'est là que des excuses de ma part s'imposent : cela fait déjà plus de deux semaines que tu t'actives à mes côtés pour rattraper le retard pris depuis la dernière guerre, et je pense que tu n'as pas eu une nuit complète de sommeil depuis longtemps. Ce qui pourrait expliquer ton comportement.

-Attendez... Vous pensez que c'est MOI qui ai un problème ? !

-J'en suis hélas convaincu. Aussi, tu vas aller voir Queen de ma part et lui demander de t'octroyer quelques jours de congé. Tu les as amplement mérité.

-Vous... Ma parole, vous cherchez à m'_éloigner_! Vous n'avez donc pas compris que je suis le dernier être sain d'esprit dans cette fichue armée ? ! Bordel, mais c'est pas possible d'avoir LA TÊTE AUSSI DÛRE !

La Harpie regretta ses mots à l'instant-même où ils quittèrent sa bouche. Et il ne tarda pas à plaquer une main sur ses lèvres, son visage déformé par une expression de pure horreur alors qu'il s'écriait d'une voix complètement démente :

-Par tous les Dieux de l'Olympe, je... Seigneur Rhadamanthe, je suis affecté aussi!

-Affecté par une crise d'angoisse et de paranoïa injustifiée? Articula lentement son maître, de toute évidence très mécontent de cette soudaine attitude. En ce cas, oui, tu es sévèrement atteint.

-Vous trouvez encore le moyen d'ignorer la réalité? Il faut m'aider, Seigneur! Je ne veux pas devenir fou!

-Je vais t'aider. J'irai moi-même auprès de Queen s'il le faut pour te forcer à prendre des jours de repos et à t'éclaircir les idées.

-Vous ne pouvez pas me faire ça, je vais peut-être en mourir! Peut-être que l'on va TOUS mourir!

-ASSEZ, VALENTINE !

Ce véritable rugissement de rage se fit probablement entendre dans tous les cercles infernaux et rétablit aussitôt l'ordre dans le bureau de la Whyvern, qui poursuivit d'une voix d'outre-tombe :

-Je ne suis plus d'humeur à écouter des sornettes auxquelles tu es de toute évidence le seul à croire. Tu as fait perdre suffisamment de temps à de nombreux collègues aujourd'hui et si tu ne veux pas subir ma colère, mettons un terme à cet entretien!

-Mais...

-J'ai bien trop entendu ce mot-là cette dernière heure, l'interrompit-il sèchement. Alors si j'ai un dernier conseil à te donner, c'est de rentrer chez toi le plus vite possible et d'y rester tant que tu n'auras pas sérieusement réfléchi à ton attitude! Et je vais également me retirer : mon service est terminé. Au revoir, Valentine. En espérant que la prochaine fois que tu passeras cette porte, ce sera en tant qu'homme raisonné.

Et sur ces paroles aussi glaciales que celles d'un Chevalier du Verseau, Rhadamanthe se releva de son siège pour la dernière fois de la journée, se défit de son surplis dans une explosion d'énergie – les pièces de l'armure reprirent immédiatement leur forme dragonesque dans un coin de la pièce – et s'empara de sa veste de costume avant de quitter le grand bureau, sans même un regard pour son malheureux subordonné qui n'en avait toujours pas fini avec ses protestations («Revenez, bon sang! - Oh pardon, Seigneur, je ne voulais pas... Mais vous allez revenir, espèce d'abruti ! - OH NON! J'ai recommencé...»).

Et disparaissant dans un dernier éclair de cosmos, le juge de la Whyvern se retrouva finalement au centre d'une entré accueillante, celle de son appartement.

Enfin.

Son premier geste fut de desserrer son col de chemise et sa cravate en laissant échapper une longue expiration, puis d'ouvrir son porte-document pour en sortir sans grand intérêt les dossiers qu'il restait encore à traiter et à classer avant demain matin. Une tâche qu'il aurait dû se rappeler de refourguer à Sylphide ou Gordon avant de quitter les Enfers, se dit-il amèrement...

Jusqu'à ce qu'une voix calme et quelque peu nonchalante ne l'interrompe dans ses pensées :

-Ah, t'es rentré?

Rhadamanthe laissa tomber d'un geste las les rapports sur le meuble de l'entrée, puis se tourna vers le salon d'où il avait été interpellé.

Et ce fut en réalité sans surprise qu'il se retrouva face à une grande silhouette élancée sur son divan, le visage caché derrière le journal du jour, de longues mèches de cheveux azurées tombant le long des accoudoirs.

Depuis déjà quelque temps, rentrer chez lui pour trouver l'ex-Général Dragon des Mers installé dans son salon n'avait plus rien d'inhabituel pour le juge.

-Bonsoir, Kanon, le salua-t-il donc en se débarrassant de sa cravate.

Le Grec lui répondit par un simple hochement de tête, sans lever les yeux de sa lecture.

-Tu es là depuis longtemps?

-Non... A peine un quart d'heure, lui répondit-il de manière évasive en tournant une page.

-Ah.

Sur ce bref échange, Rhadamanthe se détourna de lui pour se diriger vers le bar, saisissant un verre qu'il remplit d'une triple dose de glaçons, avant d'y ajouter une portion de whisky bien plus conséquente que celle qu'il se réservait après une journée de travail. Et il en avait déjà englouti une bonne gorgée lorsqu'il vint s'asseoir aux côtés du Chevalier, qui replia machinalement ses jambes pour lui laisser de la place :

-T'as l'air soucieux, lui fit-il remarquer.

-Ennuyé, plutôt.

-C'est la même chose. Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive? Un soucis au boulot?

L'espace d'un instant, le juge se demanda si Kanon souhaitait réellement en savoir davantage ou s'il essayait juste de combler le silence avec un semblant de conversation. Mais lorsque ce dernier referma son journal et le posa sur la table basse, levant enfin vers le spectre ses yeux au coloris si troublant, Rhadamanthe sut qu'il avait toute l'attention du Gémeau. Du moins, toute l'attention qu'il pouvait consacrer à une personne autre que lui-même/sa Déesse/son frère. Et encourager par cette attitude conciliante, la Whyvern hocha vaguement la tête puis entama un long et curieux récit, peuplé de harpies paranoïaques, de balrogs philanthropes, de garudas pacifistes et de sphinxs complexés. Récit qu'il relata d'une voix ennuyée et monotone, le ponctuant même de quelques bâillements discrets. Et pourtant, à aucun moment Kanon ne fit un geste pour l'interrompre, l'écoutant avec patience sinon intérêt : même si Rhadamanthe parvint à le faire sourire une ou deux fois, le Gémeau ne semblait pas très alarmé par cette histoire.

Ce qu'il démontra en faisant l'impasse sur la quantité de détails qui auraient dû interpeller son esprit critique et analyste, résumant ses impressions à un simple :

-Ils me gonflent...

Rhadamanthe tourna vers lui un visage étonné.

Contrairement à ce que beaucoup de gens en dehors du Sanctuaire pouvaient penser, Kanon n'avait pas mauvais caractère. Mais ayant manqué de compagnie saine et de sociabilité pendant de trop nombreuses années, il estimait parfois plus simple de dissimuler son incompréhension de son entourage derrière une antipathie très travaillée. Et avec le temps, Rhadamanthe avait appris à voir au delà des simples mots :

-Pourquoi? Ce n'est pourtant pas toi qui dois les supporter au quotidien...

La réponse de Kanon ne fut pas immédiate. Avant toute chose, il retrouva une position correctement assise sur le divan. Puis, avec une agilité et une lenteur presque féline, vint enrouler ses bras halés autour de la nuque du spectre, avant de laisser reposer sa tête contre son torse.

Et de laisser échapper d'un ton empli de désespoir :

-Parce que même quand ils sont enfin décidés à te libérer et à nous laisser un peu de temps rien que tous les deux ensemble, il faut qu'ils t'embrouillent l'esprit et nous gâchent l'ambiance...

Rhadamanthe le regarda un long moment sans rien dire, alors que le Grec se resserrait un peu plus contre lui, s'abandonnant avec une confiance et une docilité que l'on aurait jugé discutable pour un Chevalier d'Athéna. Pour un Chevalier tout court. Mais le juge décida de ne pas lui en tenir rigueur et passa à son tour un bras autour de la taille de l'ex-Général, laissant courir sa main le long de sa chute de reins – geste qui arracha au Gémeau un incontrôlable frisson, suivi d'un léger gémissement lorsque les doigts du blond se frayèrent un chemin sous sa tunique :

-Tu m'as pourtant l'air tout à fait disposé à me changer les idées...

Kanon feignit d'ignorer son commentaire dans une vaine tentative, la teinte légèrement plus prononcée de son visage démentant son flegme apparent. Néanmoins, il garda sa bouche obstinément close et approfondit l'étreinte, les bras légèrement tremblants :

-Qu'est-ce que tu as? Demanda Rhadamanthe en fronçant les sourcils.

Les crises de mutisme obstiné n'étaient pas si fréquentes chez le cadet des Gémeaux, ce que bon nombre de mauvaises langues ne manquaient pas de déplorer (Rhadamanthe le premier). Et cette soudaine interruption de programme ne plut pas particulièrement à la Whyvern, qui dévisagea avec attention un Kanon aux yeux presque fuyants :

-Oh, rien... C'est juste que parfois, j'ai du mal à réaliser.

-...A réaliser?

Cela causa un nouveau choc au Chevalier d'Athéna, qui haussa un sourcil devant son évident manque de clairvoyance. Et qui l'instant d'après passa une main tendre sur la joue du spectre, lâchant comme si c'était l'évidence même :

-La chance que j'ai! Même encore aujourd'hui, je n'arrive pas à croire que tu ais bien voulu d'un type comme moi à tes côtés...

Face à cette déclaration d'amour à peine dissimulée, probablement n'importe quel être se serait empressé de le rassurer en lui rendant la pareille. Rhadamanthe, lui, fidèle à sa réputation d'attardé sentimental, se contenta d'un haussement d'épaules et, bien loin de lui avouer qu'il aurait été bien mieux placé pour se poser cette question, lui répondit avec un sourire :

-Et pourtant, c'est avec toi que je suis en ce moment, non?

-Eh bien oui, mais...

-Alors arrêtes de te poser des questions aussi inutiles. Et si tu es toujours partant, j'aimerais bien poursuivre ce que je viens de commencer. _Avec toi_.

-Rhad'..., murmura doucement le Grec, une lueur inédite dans ses yeux turquoises.

-Des objections?

Un simple échange de regards avec le Gémeau lui apporta la conviction que, non, il n'y en aurait aucune. Ce qui se confirma lorsque Kanon lui adressa à son tour un sourire d'une sincérité désarmante, n'opposant pas la moindre résistance quand le juge le rallongea sur le canapé, agrippant fermement sa chemise en susurrant d'une voix terriblement langoureuse un «Je t'aime tant...».

Moment où Rhadamanthe choisit de se détacher définitivement de la réalité, envoyant du même coup tous ses scrupules et sa culpabilité dans les fin fonds de l'Oubli.

Et dire que si le Grand Hadès lui avait confié en premier lieu son poste de Juges des Enfers, c'était pour son «honnêteté, son détachement et son impartialité» : nul doute que le Roi des Morts se serait bien lamenté en le voyant à cet instant précis.

Bien sûr qu'il avait remarqué que quelque chose ne tournait pas rond dans l'Autre Monde, et ce depuis longtemps! Bien sûr qu'il avait été le premier à en informer Sa Majesté Hadès, qui s'était d'ailleurs empressé de rejoindre son frère et sa nièce à la surface dans l'espoir d'y trouver conseils et remèdes! Bien sûr qu'il avait lui aussi frôlé de peu la syncope quand après cela, il avait croisé Dame Pandore qui lui avait adressé un charmant sourire en lui souhaitant une agréable journée!

Et bien sûr qu'il s'était juré de tout faire pour aider son Maître à remettre de l'ordre et un semblant d'équilibre dans l'armée des Enfers! ...Du moins, pendant quarante-huit heures. Parce qu'exactement deux jours après son annonce, des cognements frénétiques contre la porte de son appartement à minuit passé l'avaient tiré de son sommeil, et ce fut finalement Kanon qu'il avait trouvé sur le seuil, le regard sombre et la mine défaite.

Leur dernière rencontre s'étant soldée par une puérile, mais violente dispute, Rhadamanthe s'était aussitôt mis sur ses gardes, se demandant si le Gémeau n'avait pas consciemment choisi de se pointer à une heure si tardive juste pour lui taper sur les nerfs (ce qui n'était pas totalement improbable). Mais lorsque ce dernier lui avait présenté un visage atrocement malheureux, se jetant l'instant d'après dans les bras d'un spectre désemparé alors qu'il s'écriait qu'il était «absolument désolé pour l'autre soir, c'était vraiment une dispute idiote, je ne veux pas qu'on se sépare pour si peu, tu m'as tellement manqué, mon chéri!».

A cela, Rhadamanthe n'avait d'abord rien trouvé à répondre, se demandant s'il était réellement réveillé ou si Kanon était en train de se foutre subtilement de lui. Hypothèses qu'il dut rejeter quand pour appuyer ses dires, le Dragon des Mers releva lentement la tête, les yeux mi-clos, réclamant silencieusement un baiser. Et là, Rhadamanthe avait compris que finalement, cet étrange fléau ne s'était pas _uniquement_ répandu aux Enfers.

Et comme le juge réfléchissait beaucoup plus vite qu'il ne voulait bien le faire croire, il avait tout de suite su comment réagir face à cette situation : en estimant que Kanon retrouve sous peu son état normal et garde souvenir de cet échange, peu importe la réaction du juge, il le tuerait probablement à la seconde pour qu'il n'ébruite jamais cette sinistre affaire – et se suiciderait probablement juste après, écrasé par la honte. S'il n'en gardait aucun souvenir, ...Eh bien, Rhadamanthe aurait été bien bête de passer à côté d'une telle occasion : 'pas qu'un Kanon désespérément docile et attaché lui plaisait tant que ça, mais après tout, on lui avait toujours appris à saisir les opportunités qui se présentaient à lui.

La Whyvern aurait donc bien peiné à trouver une explication logique à son comportement. Peut-être que, dans le fond, une coupure avec le quotidien n'était pas si malvenue. Peut-être que revoir une lueur de joie dans les yeux de ses frères lui avait redonné courage. Peut-être même qu'il avait un jour espéré que Valentine lui fasse part de sa réelle opinion.

Et sans doute que se sentir enfin désiré par l'envoûtant, mais insaisissable Dragon des Mers valait bien la peine d'y risquer la sanité planétaire.

En tout cas, pas besoin à son tour perdu l'esprit pour en être convaincu!

..._Right_?


	10. BFF

**Salut, tout le monde! **

Bon, ça commençait à faire un longtemps, non? J'avoue que je ne suis pas repassée dernièrement sur ce petit recueil... La faute à un emploi du temps personnel assez aléatoire et à une panne d"inspiration franchement frustrante. ...Enfin, me voila de retour! Ou en tout cas, j'essaie... On verra bien!

Une bonne partie de mon temps a également été consacrée aux préparatifs de la Japan Expo, qui se rapproche à grands pas! Et mes costumes me prennent beaucoup de temps à réaliser. A ce sujet : autodérision oblige, j'ai décidé de cosplayer un cliché, cette année (aussi dû au fait qu'avec ma petite taille, peu de personnages sont envisageables pour moi). Aussi, si vous vous rendez au festival et croisez un cosplay genderbend de Saint Seiya... Eh bien, il y a de fortes chances que ce soit moi, si j'arrive à tout terminer à temps! XD

Bref. Je m'attendais à ce que l'OOC récolte moins de retours que les chapitres précédents (en même temps, c'est toujours un sujet délicat à aborder avec Saint Seiya, l'un des mangas où les personnages possèdent les personnalités les moins développées au Monde!), mais je tiens néanmoins à remercier tous ceux et celles qui ont pris le temps de le lire et d'y laisser des reviews : votre avis compte beaucoup à mes yeux!

Mais venons-en au cliché du jour :

-Kurumada-sama ne sera toujours pas à la Japan Expo cette année, je ne pourrais donc pas lui demander en personne des droits sur son oeuvre : Saint Seiya reste donc encore sa propriété... Pour quelques temps.

-Un immense merci à **Saharu-chan** car même si elle semble ne pas en avoir pleinement conscience, elle représente une formidable source de soutien pour moi. Et je ne sais pas si dernièrement, j'aurais eu le courage de continuer à écrire sans sa présence, et encore moins de me pencher sur certains personnages. Du fond du cœur, merci.

-Dixième cliché exploité, l'actuel "**BFF**", abréviation pour l'anglais "Best Friends Forever" : comme le nom l'indique, le but est de se centrer sur deux personnages, A et B, et plus particulièrement sur la pureté et le caractère éternel de leur amitié, prête à résister à toutes les épreuves. Quand bien même s'agit-il d'un cliché que l'on tend davantage à appliquer à la vie de tous les jours, je trouve qu'il a parfaitement sa place dans l'univers de Kurumada, bourré d'amitié virile et indestructible... en apparence?

-Vu le cliché exploité, j'ai pensé qu'il était intéressant de séparer ce drabble en plusieurs parties, afin de cibler le maximum de personnages à des périodes différentes de leur vie. J'espère que le résultat vous plaira.

Bonne lecture à tous!

**BFF** :

Enfance

-Tu sais, Camus...

-Hm?

-...Parfois, j'ai l'impression que tu te fiches de notre amitié.

Le petit Français ne put retenir un léger sursaut à cette annonce et leva aussitôt les yeux de son livre pour se tourner vers son meilleur ami, qui mastiquait sans entrain une pomme chapardée un peu plus tôt sur un étalage du marché. Et quand il fronça légèrement les sourcils pour demander plus de précisions, Milo s'exécuta à la seconde :

-C'est toujours moi qui vient en premier vers toi. Tu parles jamais quand on est ensemble. Tu rigoles jamais à mes blagues et tu fais toujours la tronche quand on joue. Alors si tu veux pas être mon copain, tu peux me le dire tout de suite!

Comme le futur Scorpion s'y était attendu, seul le silence lui répondit, accompagné de longs battements de paupières interloqués. Mais finalement, Camus referma l'ouvrage et le reposa sur ses genoux avant de déclarer, solennel :

-Milo, je peux t'assurer que tu n'as aucun soucis à te faire à ce sujet. Ta présence à mes côtés compte beaucoup pour moi et j'espère sincèrement que tu resteras auprès de moi encore longtemps.

Cela mis aussitôt du baume au cœur du petit Grec, qui cessa de le fixer d'un air dépité et lui accorda un sourire débordant de joie - et de chair de fruits coincée entre ses dents. Ce qui donna à Camus le temps de se replonger dans sa lecture, sachant qu'il avait réussi à clouer le bec de son ami pour un bon quart d'heure :

Après tout, il n'avait pas menti. Avoir Milo à proximité le satisfaisait totalement et tant mieux si ce dernier en était convaincu, songea-t-il en saisissant à son tour une pomme et en croquant dedans avec avidité : il aurait été dommage de perdre la seule personne assez stupide pour commettre tous les délits à sa demande et accepter toutes les punitions de Saga à sa place pour le protéger.

Tout Chevalier des Glaces l'ayant précédé était décidément dans l'erreur : l'Amitié débordait de bienfaits insoupçonnables.

* * *

Adolescence

-T'es vraiment un gros nase, Shura!

-Et toi, tu es la personne la plus détestable en ce bas monde, DeathMask.

-Tu te fous de moi? Je pourrai te citer au moins cent personnes bien pire que moi et qui n'arriveront jamais à être aussi chiant que toi!

-Je t'en prie : tu as éveillé ma curiosité.

-D'accord. Rien que le petit nouveau, le Tibétain! Il parle presque à personne, il fait la gueule sans arrêt et pourtant, il sera jamais aussi condescendant que toi!

-Ah oui? Eh bien, sache que même ce sale petit morveux de Milo, qui semble persuadé qu'il vaut mieux que tout le monde ici du haut de ses six ans, n'arrive même pas à être à demi aussi horripilant que toi.

-Camus a beau être un petit enfoiré prétentieux, c'est rien comparé à toi, sale crâneur!

-Quand bien même il y mettrait toute son énergie, le lionceau geignard ne t'arriverait jamais à la cheville en matière d'agacement.

-T'as l'air si niais quand tu parles d'Athéna que même Aldé' peut pas lutter.

-Tu es si orgueilleux que même Shaka est un modèle de modestie en comparaison!

-Ducon!

-Crétin.

-...

-...

-...Hey.

-Quoi?

-Comment ça se fait que t'aies pas pensé à Aphrodite?

-Je pourrais te retourner la question.

-Et que veux-tu que j'en dise? Y a pas de comparaisons possibles! C'est qu'une pauvre chochotte incapable de se battre comme un homme.

-Vrai... Et son obsession pour les fleurs n'aide vraiment pas.

-Et le temps qu'il passe à coiffer!

-Il paraît qu'il commence même à se maquiller...

-Sérieusement, il se croit beau avec sa tronche de travesti?

-Le Sanctuaire n'est pas riche en femmes, mais il ne faut pas abuser!

-A croire qu'il pense vraiment attirer les regards avec ses allures de pédale!

-Franchement, je plains les frustrés qui en sont réduits à fantasmer sur lui.

-Quels abrutis!

-Et comment.

-...

-...

-Shura?

-Hm?

-Combien de fois?

-...Pardon?

-Tu l'as reluqué combien de fois, toi?

-...

-...

-Cinq. Toi?

-Deux, il m'a surpris à mon troisième essai et j'ai pas osé recommencer. Comment t'as fait?

-DeathMask, je te signale qu'il n'y a qu'un temple d'écart entre le sien et le mien. Si je le voulais, je pourrais le voir n'importe quand, dans n'importe quelle situation : mes fenêtres donnent directement sur les siennes.

-...Sérieux?

-Sérieux.

-...

-...

-...Et tu...Enfin, je... Tu me montrerais, un de ces jours?

-...Oui. Bien sûr.

-...

-...

-Shu'?

-Ouais?

-T'es mon meilleur pote, tu sais?

-A moi aussi, vieux. A moi aussi.

* * *

Âge adulte

Il se souvenait qu'un jour, quand bien même il lui était impossible de se rappeler précisément qui, un homme lui avait confié qu'il croyait possible que deux êtres humains, ne serait-ce qu'une fois dans leur vie, puissent se montrer capables de se parler l'un à l'autre à cœur ouvert. Et bien que cette idée lui avait semblé excessivement naïve, il estimait qu'elle restait réalisable, une fois sur le point de mourir ou entre deux verres bien chargés.

Et comme il se trouvait actuellement dans la deuxième situation, Rhadamanthe décida qu'il pouvait peut-être tenter sa chance :

-Kanon?

Le Dragon des Mers interrompit la descente de son deuxième verre et le cala entre ses genoux, fixant le Britannique sans lui répondre. Ce à quoi il s'attendait :

-Eh bien, loin de moi l'idée de te reprocher ta présence ici. J'adore que mes anciens ennemis s'incrustent chez moi pour me permettre de vider plus rapidement mes meilleurs bouteilles...

Une grimace machinale, qui aurait pu s'assimiler à un sourire, se dessina sur le visage du Grec.

-...Mais parfois, je m'interroge sur ton obstination à passer tous tes vendredis soirs chez moi.

-Tu ne m'as jamais claqué la porte au nez, répondit posément Kanon en reprenant une gorgée. Et tant que je ne me sens pas clairement indésirable, j'ai du mal à céder à la tentation de faire mon nid quelque part.

-Je devrais accrocher une pancarte de réservation à ton nom sur mon canapé. Ça nous évitera des complications.

Nouvelle grimace amusée.

-Plus sérieusement, Kanon. Pourquoi venir ici?

-Et pourquoi me laisser entrer à chaque fois?

Là encore, la réponse ne fut pas immédiate. Pour la simple et bonne raison que Rhadamanthe ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi, justement.

Kanon venait, buvait, parlait, repartait. C'était aussi simple que ça. Et si les deux hommes ne s'étaient pas encore départis de leur animosité mutuelle, aucun des deux n'avaient songé à mettre un terme à cette curieuse tendance qu'ils avaient établi.

...Pourquoi? Peut-être tout simplement parce que Kanon n'appartenait pas aux Enfers. Parce que Kanon incarnait la preuve que le Monde, d'une manière ou d'une autre, ne se limitait pas au Royaume Souterrain. Qu'une autre réalité existait, au delà des tribunaux glacials et des masques figés qu'étaient devenus les visages de ses frères. De leur sourire mort.

Kanon était en vie, et c'était peut-être tout ce qui importait.

-...C'est parfois agréable de parler à quelqu'un d'extérieur au contexte infernal, je suppose.

-Tu sais que nous sommes près de six milliards de représentants terrestres? Tu pourrais choisir n'importe qui.

-Tu étais là le premier, hélas.

-Certes. Tu me récompenses donc de ma rapidité?

-Non. Mais j'apprécie ta capacité à me rappeler que mon existence ne se limite pas aux sentences que je rends.

-Ça ressemblait presque à un compliment, non? Merci.

-Mais toi...

-Quoi, «moi»?

-Pourquoi diable t'obstines-tu à m'imposer ta présence? Tu ne vas tout de même pas me faire croire que personne au Sanctuaire ne souhaite passer une soirée en ta compagnie?

Le silence retomba dans la pièce, comme à chaque fois que Rhadamanthe essayait d'aborder le sujet considéré tabou entre eux. Et seul le tintement des glaçons lui rappela que l'esprit de Kanon était encore là, quelque part.

Et que ce soir, il serait peut-être prêt à répondre :

-C'est toujours possible pour moi. Milo m'invite souvent. Aldebaran ou Mû, parfois... Mais il y a toujours un risque de tomber sur Saga.

Et voilà. Ce nom décidément bien détestable aux oreilles de la Whyvern retentissait une fois de plus dans le salon, lui rappelant tout l'impact que ce simple mot, prononcé en ces lieux, pouvait avoir sur lui. Sur eux.

-...Tu hais donc ton frère, à ce point?

A sa grande surprise, Kanon ne se mit pas en colère. Et ce fut même parfaitement serein qu'il posa de nouveau son regard sur lui, murmurant avec une étrange douceur :

-Non, Rhadamanthe. Je ne le hais pas. Mais à chaque fois que je me regarde dans un miroir, tu sais ce que je vois? Je vois la tête de l'homme qui a tué des milliers d'innocents. Qui a trahi son propre nom, sa propre Déesse. Et qui, peu importe ce qu'il pourra apporter à ce Monde à partir de maintenant, ne pourra jamais effacer toutes les erreurs qu'il a commis. ...Alors à ton avis, moi qui me tue à essayer d'oublier, à quoi je pense quand je vois le visage de mon frère?

Rhadamanthe choisit tout simplement de ne pas répondre. Quel intérêt, après tout? Il avait compris. Et il était certain qu'un silence inconfortable leur serait à tous deux plus agréable qu'une idiote et maladroite formule de politesse à laquelle ni lui, ni Kanon n'aurait cru.

Le désespoir et le déni les avaient tous deux trop aliénés pour qu'ils souhaitent s'en extirper.

Mais si c'était là la seule et unique occasion de s'exprimer librement, de s'arracher un peu de ce dégoût qui le dévorait chaque jour davantage... Alors dans ce cas seulement, le mensonge comme éternité ne l'effrayerait plus. Plus maintenant.

-Et je te renvoie une image qui te plaît davantage?

-Pour quelle autre raison viendrais-je gâcher mes soirées chez toi?

Touché.

-Donc... Tu me vois pour échapper à un reflet qui ne te convient pas.

-Et tu me reçois pour te libérer d'un quotidien que tu ne supporte plus.

-...Peut-on réellement construire une amitié sur de telles bases?

-A toi de me le dire. Qu'est-ce que tu en penses?

La question était peut-être mal formulée : Rhadamanthe n'en pensait rien. Mais il pouvait sentir quelque chose... D'infime. De stupide. De négligeable, peut-être. Mais quelque chose qui lui plaisait.

Parce que la personne en face de lui ne se limitait plus à un ancien ennemi. Ce n'était plus dans l'espoir de céder un jour à l'envie de lui fracasser le crâne qu'il l'acceptait. Et Kanon ne restait sans doute pas ici pour profiter d'un instant de faiblesse et lui arracher les yeux.

Non. Ils n'avaient et n'auraient jamais rien à se dire, rien à partager. C'était ainsi. Mais en chacun d'eux brillait une illusion : l'illusion qu'un soir par semaine, il leur était au moins possible de rêver quelque chose. D'exister en dehors de leur réalité respective. De vivre à travers un regard qui n'avait plus aucun jugement à porter, et ce depuis de longtemps.

Et face à une telle opportunité, aussi égoïste et intéressée soit-elle, il n'y avait qu'une seule réponse possible aux yeux de Rhadamanthe :

A savoir, se saisir de nouveau de la bouteille si durement acquise pour la lever au dessus du verre de son vis-à-vis...

-Je te ressers?

...Et voir Kanon lui sourire.

-Avec plaisir, mon ami.

* * *

Troisième âge

Malgré l'exiguïté de son existence, le jeune Kiki, du haut de ses huit ans, se présentait déjà comme un enfant d'un sens logique et d'une sagacité exceptionnelle. C'était probablement la principale raison qui avait poussé Mû du Bélier à garder cet apprenti auprès de lui. Car en dépit de son manque flagrant de discipline et de maturité, cet enfant portait déjà un regard lucide sur le Monde et le comprenait mieux que certains de ses pairs. Toutefois, il y avait encore quelques petits détails sur lesquels l'enfant bloquait, faute à ses connaissances assez limitées. Et sa plus grande difficulté restait clairement le mode de fonctionnement des adultes, auquel il ne comprenait décidément rien à rien.

En tout cas, c'était ce qu'il se disait alors que, étroitement serré contre le torse de son mentor, ce dernier dévalait à une vitesse un brin exagérée les escaliers du palais du Pope, son disciple entre les bras, dans le but évident de rejoindre le plus rapidement possible le Temple du Bélier.

Pour des raisons que le jeune garçon peinait encore à comprendre :

-Maître Mû?

-Plus tard, Kiki.

«Plus tard» était une réponse qui ne conviendrait jamais à l'impétueux garnement :

-Pourquoi on est parti aussi vite, Maître Mû?

-Parce que.

-Mais je comprends pas! Insista l'enfant. On passait pourtant une bonne soirée, non? Ça faisait longtemps qu'on avait plus passé du temps avec Maître Shion! Et j'étais content de revoir le Vieux Maître...

A ces innocentes remarques, le premier gardien ne put retenir un long soupir et, une fois à l'entrée du Temple des Poissons, reposa l'enfant à terre et se pencha vers lui, le visage extrêmement sérieux malgré la douceur de son ton :

-Écoute moi, Kiki. Écoute moi attentivement, car ce que je vais te dire est très important.

-...D'accord, murmura l'enfant dont la curiosité venait de s'allumer.

-Bon... Comment t'expliquer cela...?

C'était bien la première fois que son Maître avait l'air d'hésiter avant de lui faire la morale, remarqua Kiki alors qu'il observait le Bélier se gratter l'arrière de la tête avec un étrange malaise.

-Eh bien... Tu dois d'abord comprendre que Maître Shion et Maître Dohko sont des amis de longue date. De TRÈS longue date.

-Oui, je sais.

-Ils ont donc une relation exceptionnelle. Une confiance mutuelle et une complicité qu'ils ont mis des années à bâtir.

-Un peu comme vous et le Chevalier du Taureau, Maître?

Avant de répondre, Mû se releva et, tournant la tête, jeta un regard apaisé vers le deuxième Temple en contrebas, son esprit ayant retrouvé un peu de sa sérénité. Mais cela n'atténua en rien la fermeté de son discours :

-Un peu, oui. Sauf que l'amitié qu'ils entretiennent s'est étendue sur plusieurs siècles, Kiki. Et ni toi, ni moi ne pouvons imaginer tout ce que cela implique pour eux.

-...Maître Mû, je suis pas sûr de comprendre ce que vous voulez me dire.

-Kiki, tu te souviens de ce que les Chevaliers de Bronze te rabâchent constamment sur l'amitié? Que c'est un lien formidable et que deux vrais amis peuvent absolument parler de tout et de n'importe quoi, se faire la moindre des confidences sans aucune crainte, tout partager dans les moindres détails?

-Bien sûr!

-...Eh bien, mon petit, je suis au regret de te dire que tout cela est faux.

La désillusion n'était pas le fort de l'Atlante, et la petite mine attristée et déconfite que lui adressa alors l'enfant manqua de lui briser le cœur. Mais il lui devait la vérité. A tout prix.

-Je sais que c'est dur, Kiki, mais je n'ai pas terminé. Sans doute, un jour, tu trouveras la personne en laquelle tu reconnaîtras le plus précieux de tes amis et ce sera un jour merveilleux. Mais n'oublies jamais que même avec cet homme ou cette femme, il existera quelques sujets qui doivent à tout prix rester tabou. Alors ne refais pas la même erreur que ce soir. Compris?

-Mais, Maître...

-_Compris_?

-...D'accord.

Et ce fut au tour de Kiki de baisser les yeux, dépité par ces paroles cruelles qu'il n'estimait guère mériter à un si jeune âge. Sur quoi il n'avait peut-être pas tort. Mais cela lui éviterait au moins une trop grande déception en grandissant...

Sa seule consolation pour la soirée lui fut néanmoins apportée par le même homme qui venait de briser une partie de son innocence, le faisant grimper sur son dos pour la première fois avant d'entamer l'immense descente zodiacal, ne se plaignant pas lorsque le petit garçon appuya son front contre ses épaules.

-Maître... J'suis vraiment désolé, vous savez...

-Je sais, Kiki. N'en parlons plus.

-Mais quand même... Vous avouerez que leur réaction était un peu exagérée, non?

-Qui sait, mon garçon... Après tant de temps passé ensemble, il y a des conversations qu'il vaut sans doute mieux éviter.

Le jeune disciple décida de méditer un peu à ce sujet, resserrant insensiblement sa prise autour des épaules de l'adulte et se repassant les quelques heures qui avait précédé leur départ précipité.

D'accord, on lui reprochait souvent d'avoir la langue un peu trop bien pendue. Et de mettre les pieds dans le plat plus souvent que nécessaire. Mais tout de même, alors qu'ils passaient une si bonne soirée en compagnie des deux plus anciens serviteurs du Sanctuaire, Kiki ne s'était clairement pas attendu à déclencher un combat de mille jours entre eux avec cette simple et innocente question, qu'il regretterait probablement jusqu'à la fin de ses jours :

«_Quand même, Vieux Maître, notre Déesse vous a fait cadeau du Misopethamenos, c'est pas rien! Et pourtant, c'est Maître Shion qu'elle avait nommé Grand Pope, à l'époque! Alors, je me demandais... C'est lequel de vous deux qu'elle préfère, Athéna?_»


	11. Confide in Someone

**Salut, tout le monde!**

...Woh. Ça fait longtemps, non? Pas loin de deux mois, si je ne me trompe pas.

Je m'excuse pour cette absence prolongée, mais... euh... Eh bien on va dire que ces vacances étaient bien loin d'une partie de plaisir pour moi. J'ai enchaîné les coups durs, les mauvaises nouvelles, les situations que j'avais tenté trop longtemps de mettre de côté et... J'ai craqué. Grosse déprime, qui m'a pour le coup ôté toute envie de toucher à mes fics pendant plusieurs semaines. Et puis, hier, dans une colère noire, je me suis dit que je devais absolument faire quelque chose pour me changer les idées... Et j'ai terminé ce cliché illico presto pour évacuer. J'ignore si ma colère me fait mieux écrire (la réponse a de fortes chances d'être négative), mais en tout cas, elle me fait écrire vite.

**A ce sujet, à toutes les personnes avec qui je parle via internet/ que j'étais censée recontacter à mon retour de vacances/ à qui je laisse habituellement des reviews : ne prenez pas mon silence prolongé personnellement, je n'avais juste pas vraiment la tête à discuter. Je m'en excuse sincèrement. Je me rattraperai aussi tôt que possible.**

Bon après, ne dramatisons pas : j'ai quand même passé une bonne semaine de vacances et surtout, j'ai assisté à l'une des Japan Expo les plus incroyables auxquelles j'ai pu participé : l'ambiance y était excellente, je ne m'attendais pas à ce que mon cosplay rencontre autant de succès et surtout, j'ai fait connaissance avec des personnes - venant de ffnet ou non - toutes plus charmantes les unes que les autres! Il serait trop long de tous/toutes les citer, mais je les remercie du fond du cœur pour leur gentillesse et les grandes conversations que nous avons pu avoir! (A ce sujet, un grand merci à **Scorpio-no-Caro** pour les formidables photos de son site Antares : mon ordinateur ne m'a pas laissé accès au livre d'Or, mais je tenais à dire que ce site est fabuleux! Merci également à ses accompagnatrices pour avoir été si adorables!)

Bon, après cette looooooongue introduction, voila mes quelques mots habituels avant de commencer :

-En ce moment, c'est une très bonne chose pour moi de n'avoir aucun droit sur Saint Seiya : je sens que ce serait très risqué pour mes souffre-douleurs ET mes favoris.

-Un très TRES grand merci à **Saharu-chan** pour son soutien constant et ses excellentes fics, qui ont constitué une véritable source de réconfort pour moi. Également merci à ces Ladies **Seveya** et **Gajin** pour m'avoir inspirée un petit bout de cet OS grâce à une petite conversation : je me suis beaucoup amusée :)

-Onzième cliché exploité, l'inévitable "**Confide in Someone**" (se confier à quelqu'un) : ce cliché n'a pas vraiment de nom particulier, mais on le retrouve dans à peu près toutes les fics un tant soit peu "longues". En clair, on va désigner un personnage A qui, pour une raison logique ou non, se retrouvera dans le rôle de confident, que ce soit pour des soucis personnels, des histoires de cœur, des secrets à peine avouable. A cherchera donc à tout prix à aider les personnes concernées, le tout avec empressement, discrétion et bon cœur. Sans jamais s'en plaindre ou changer d'avis. ...Vraiment?

Sur ce, merci d'avoir pris en compte cette petite introduction et bonne lecture à tou(te)s!

**Confide in Someone **:

Le grattement continu et régulier de la plume contre le parchemin finit enfin par s'estomper, alors qu'il reposait cette dernière dans l'encrier. Il se leva ensuite de son siège, s'étira longuement jusqu'à sentir craquer un os ou deux - il grimaça - , puis souffla l'une après l'autre les innombrables chandelles du bureau après avoir classé méthodiquement chacun de ses rapports. Ce ne fut qu'une fois son éternel rituel achevé qu'il porta ses mains jusqu'à sa tête pour y déloger l'immense casque, ainsi que son masque qu'il reposa bien en évidence sur la surface de travail. Et lorsque son visage se réhabitua au contact de l'air, il risqua un regard vers la vieille horloge de l'armoire opposée, qui lui indiquait d'un air presque narquois minuit trente.

Shion soupira : parce qu'après tout, il avait fini par prendre l'habitude de terminer ses journées de travail une fois la nuit tombée et la lune déjà bien haute. Car entre les documents à traiter, les séances de doléances à assurer, les entraînements à superviser, les stocks à gérer et les chevaliers à entourer, la fonction de Grand Pope, bien que prestigieuse, avait ruiné de sa vie sociale jusqu'à ses heures de sommeil.

A cette pensée, un nouveau soupir lui échappa : il aimait Athéna. Du plus profond de son âme. Et il serait sans hésiter retourner aux Enfers pour elle. Mais lorsque Saori Kido lui avait demandé, seulement deux jours après sa dernière résurrection en date, de reprendre son poste au Treizième Temple, l'Atlante avait un peu hésité : sans trop se vanter, il estimait qu'après plus de deux cent ans de bons et loyaux services, il avait bien mérité un rythme de vie un brin plus posé... Une pensée qu'il n'avait guère osé formuler alors qu'avant même de recevoir une réponse positive de l'ex-Bélier, la jeune réincarnation avait déjà annoncé officiellement le retour de Shion au titre de Grand Pope.

Et on osait traiter Kanon des Gémeaux de manipulateur perfide...

Enfin... Il aurait été bien idiot de commencer à se plaindre maintenant, alors qu'il avait déjà repris le travail depuis plusieurs mois et que son jeune corps commençait à se réhabituer à la pression accumulée, au stress constant et au poids du casque imposant, joint aux cinq kilos de tissu des deux toges superposées. Une situation lourde, dans tous les sens du terme.

Mais ce n'était guère le moment de ressasser toutes ces mauvaises pensées. Le travail était enfin terminé pour ce soir et il n'avait qu'une hâte : retrouver ses appartements et surtout son lit, pour profiter au maximum des quelques six heures de sommeil qu'il lui restait. C'était à se demander combien d'années il tiendrait, avec un tel rythme...

La seule chose qui était sûre, c'est qu'à force de se frotter les yeux et de tituber en direction des flambeaux pour retrouver le chemin de sa chambre, il était plus que temps pour lui d'aller s'échouer entre les bras de Morphée. Et il avait comme la conviction que même une Guerre Sainte ne serait pas suffisante pour le détourner cette idée.

...Pour sa défense, il n'eut pas totalement tort. Car si ce ne fut pas un autre conflit entre Dieux sérieusement pathologiquement atteints, il n'eut même pas le temps de faire un pas vers le second couloir qu'une voix douce, familière, mais néanmoins perturbatrice l'interrompit dans sa progression :

-...Maître Shion?

L'état de fatigue du Pope était tel que son corps lui refusa jusqu'au sursaut de surprise. Aussi se contenta-t-il de se tourner rapidement vers son interlocuteur, pour faire face à un regard paisible, qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien : les yeux de Mû.

Et si Shion était en général ravi du moindre entretien à son disciple, il se demandait bien ce qui avait pu pousser le jeune homme à lui rendre une visite si tardive :

-Mû? Mais que viens-tu faire ici à une heure pareille, mon garçon? ...Athéna est en danger? Demanda-t-il aussitôt, sa voix débordante d'inquiétude.

-Si tel était le cas, soyez bien sûr que je serais déjà en train d'assurer la protection de mon Temple.

Face à cette remarque indémontable, l'aîné des Béliers se radoucit considérablement, revenant à pas mesurés vers son bureau :

-Eh bien, qu'est-ce qui t'amène au Palais en pleine nuit? Rien de grave, rassure-moi...

Le tout prononcé en espérant à moitié que le jeune homme culpabiliserait pour cette visite quelque peu inopportune, et s'en retournerait vers sa propre demeure. Malheureusement pour lui, Mû baissa alors les yeux, l'air vaguement coupable, prouvant qu'il avait conscience de son attitude cavalière, mais qu'il n'avait en aucun cas l'intention de remettre au lendemain son passage ici.

Et Shion se résigna à remettre son repos pourtant bien mérité à plus tard :

-Que t'arrive-t-il donc?

-C'est un peu délicat, Maître Shion... mais j'aurais souhaité m'entretenir avec vous.

-...Tu es au courant que j'ai mis en place des séances _diurnes_ de doléances accessibles aux Chevaliers, n'est-ce pas?

-Évidemment. Mais ce que j'ai à vous dire est assez personnel et... Eh bien, j'aimerai éviter que quelqu'un ne surprenne cette conversation.

Shion avait toujours méprisé ce genre d'attitudes. Et il aurait pu jurer sans trop de mal qu'il aurait chassé de chez lui n'importe quelle personne s'imposant de cette façon à une heure si avancée de la nuit.

Seulement voilà : Mû n'était pas n'importe qui. Et ne pouvant s'empêcher d'être touché par l'évident désarroi de ce disciple qu'il avait tant chéri, il ne sut se résoudre à le chasser. Aussi reprit-il place dans son siège et, avec un soupir discret, agita gentiment sa main devant lui :

-Eh bien, mon fils, parle.

L'expression du Bélier s'adoucit considérablement et ce fut avec soulagement qu'il vint s'asseoir face à son maître, le remerciant d'un regard avant d'exposer le motif de sa venue, qui demeurait encore un mystère pour Shion :

-Bon... Vous allez sans doute trouver ça idiot, mais... Comment dire... Vous arrivez à vivre avec, vous?

-...Avec? Répéta la Grand Pope, surpris.

-Avec le souvenir des Enfers.

Shion marqua un temps d'arrêt, une évidente surprise inscrite sur ses traits : il ne s'était guère attendu à une telle mélancolie dans les propos du jeune homme. Ni à l'évocation d'un sujet devenu presque tabou dans cette période de paix si durement acquise.

Et pourtant, il enchaîna :

-Cela semble si dérisoire : mon état de «mort» n'a guère duré alors que vous êtes resté plus de treize ans au Royaume des ombres, et pourtant... les souvenirs du Cocyte, du Mur des Lamentations, du néant qui en a découlé... Je ne peux effacer ces images de mon esprit. Ni en parler à qui que ce soit parmi mes confrères, de peur de ranimer ce qu'ils s'efforcent aussi à oublier. Mais je peine à continuer ainsi... Kiki se doute de quelque chose, et je ne peux me résoudre à l'inquiéter davantage... Vous êtes mon dernier recours, Maître. Comment continuer à vivre lorsque la Mort me rappelle constamment à Elle?

Un triste silence s'instaura entre les deux Atlantes. Mû, conscient de la peine qu'il venait sans doute d'infliger à son estimé professeur, baissa la tête de confusion : il aurait souhaité exposer sa situation sur un ton moins morne. Mais la présence de son maître lui avait toujours inspiré la plus profonde honnêteté, indépendamment des années. Et cela ne put qu'apporter un sourire sur le visage du Pope, qui ne comprenait que trop bien cet étrange enfant qu'il avait élevé :

-C'est un sentiment bien naturel que tu éprouves, et personne ici ne songerait à te le reprocher. J'aimerais pouvoir te dire que ce malaise disparaîtra un jour, mais nous savons tous deux que cela est faux. Moi-même, je ne pourrai jamais me défaire de l'horreur des Enfers...

-Vous, mon maître? S'étonna (un peu trop) ouvertement l'actuel Bélier.

-Eh oui, moi. Tout comme chacun d'entre nous, et je ne peux pas te mentir là-dessus. Mais cela ne m'empêche pas d'affronter chaque jour qui passe. Peut-être que découvrir la mort m'a donné une grande envie de vivre, je n'en sais rien... Le fait est que je me sais assez fort pour continuer.

Alors le Pope se releva et avança une main vers le jeune homme, la posant avec douceur sur l'abondante chevelure parme en achevant son discours :

-Et c'est un trait que je t'ai transmis. N'en doute jamais.

Les yeux de jade se rouvrir, comme étonnés par une telle conclusion. Et dans ce regard habituellement si serein, Shion put déceler ce soir un véritable tourbillon d'émotion : de l'inquiétude, un soupçon de doute, de la compréhension, un vague espoir, un peu de tristesse peut-être, mais surtout... de la gratitude. Une vague de gratitude qui gonfla de chaleur le cœur du Pope, sans même qu'il ne l'appréhende :

-Eh bien, je suppose... que c'était ce que j'avais besoin d'entendre.

-Le penses-tu sincèrement?

-Je l'ignore. Mais j'ai envie d'y croire, en tout cas... Je vous remercie, Maître.

-Est-il bien nécessaire de me remercier...

-Pourquoi pas? Après tout, il est si rare de trouver une oreille attentive de nos jours... et au beau milieu de la nuit.

Un sourire un brin mesquin se dessina sur le visage du Pope, arrachant un léger rire à son interlocuteur :

-Il est sans doute préférable que je prenne congé. Si Kiki se réveille et constate mon absence, il va se faire du souci.

-Quand le disciple a-t-il fini par s'occuper du Maître? Plaisanta-t-il doucement.

-Ça aussi, vous l'avez transmis, non?

-...

-Bonne nuit, Grand Pope. Et merci de nouveau.

Et sur cette dernière réplique, en somme positive, Mû s'inclina puis se détourna de son maître, sortant de la pièce aussi silencieusement qu'il y était entré.

Laissant Shion quelque peu vexé, se recalant dans son siège avec mécontentement sous le coup de la moquerie. ...Enfin, se reprit-il néanmoins bien vite, si Mû avait été capable de rompre leur entretien sur un trait d'humour, cette conversation n'avait pas été un échec total. Peut-être même qu'avec le temps, Mû retrouverait un semblant d'équilibre dans son esprit... Ce qui lui rappela qu'il donnait de fichtrement bons conseils pour un homme qui venait de cumuler près de trente-six heures sans sommeil.

Son inquiétude pour son ancien élève passant aussitôt à la trappe - les Béliers n'étaient-ils pas connus pour leur sens aiguë des priorités? - , Shion se tortilla peu élégamment sur son siège pendant quelques minutes, se massant le dos à plusieurs reprises, et se releva enfin, se saisissant de la dernière torche pour l'éteindre...

-Mes respects, Grand Pope.

Pour la deuxième fois de la nuit, un léger tressaillement parcouru son corps épuisé et il parcourut le bureau des yeux sans pour autant y distinguer la moindre présence humaine... Ou plutôt, la faute à l'obscurité et à la fatigue grandissante, il lui fallut un certain temps pour remarquer la silhouette agenouillée devant son bureau, dont les yeux sombres le fixaient intensément :

-...Shura? Articula finalement l'Atlante.

-Bonsoir, Votre Altesse. Veuillez me pardonner cette intrusion, mais il était impératif pour moi de vous voir.

-Mais enfin, que se passe-t-il, Shura? Le Sanctuaire est menacé?

-Cela sera peut-être bientôt le cas!

Affolé, car il savait hélas que le Chevalier du Capricorne était un homme loyal qui n'aurait jamais plaisanté sur un sujet aussi grave, s'empressa de revenir à sa place, l'invitant à s'asseoir à son tour avec des gestes tremblants :

-Bon, gardons cet entretien secret. Quelqu'un t'a vu entrer?

-J'ai fait mon possible pour rester d'une discrétion absolue.

-Parfait. Alors? Quelle menace nous guette, mon jeune ami?

Une immense détresse se refléta alors sur le visage de l'Espagnol, pourtant connu pour son sens de la mesure et du sang froid. Ce qui fit grimper d'un cran supplémentaire l'inquiétude du Pope :

-Ce que je m'apprête à vous dire risque d'être dur à entendre, mais c'est mon devoir de vous faire part de mes impressions.

-Parle, Shura. J'ai une confiance en toi absolue.

-...Eh bien, Grand Pope, je crains que je ne sois plus digne de mon titre de Chevalier.

Quand bien même ses résidents s'étaient rendu compte qu'au Sanctuaire, on apprenait assez tôt à ne plus être surpris par quoique ce soit, il existait malgré tout des révélations auxquelles l'on n'aurait jamais pu se préparer, et ce peu importe les circonstances.

Une révélation, donc, qui ne manqua pas de causer un immense choc chez le Pope. Et cette fois-ci, l'épuisement ne fut en rien à l'origine du relâchement de ses bras, qui se mirent à pendre mollement de chaque côté de son corps : allons bon, qu'est-ce que c'était encore que cette histoire ? !

-Mais... Je... Enfin, Shura, je peux savoir ce qu'il te prend?

-Je comprends votre réaction. Après tout, je sais que mon dévouement pour Athéna est devenu légendaire...

-Tu es un homme d'honneur.

-Et que sans moi, la Chevalerie s'effondrerait probablement...

-Et modeste, avec ça...

-Mais ma décision est irrévocable! Je ne mérite pas le titre de Chevalier d'Or. J'ai donc pris la décision de laisser ma place à un autre chevalier ou apprenti, qui saura bien mieux que moi honorer cette fonction.

Et pour prouver ses dires, il se débarrassa alors de son casque cornu, qu'il reposa sans regret sur le bureau du Pope, allant même jusqu'à détourner son regard avec humilité. Ce qui laissa l'ex-Bélier d'autant plus perplexe et désemparé :

-Ma vie en tant que Chevalier n'a été qu'une suite lamentable d'échecs! Se lamenta alors le jeune homme, manquant presque d'écraser une larme. Au cours de la bataille du Sanctuaire, je n'ai pas su reconnaître les vrais défenseurs de ma Déesse bien aimée! J'ai participé à l'ignoble carnage causé par le Mal de Saga et le jeune Shiryu a failli perdre la vie par ma faute!

-Mais Shura, tu n'étais pas le seul dans ce cas! Tenta de le rassurer Shion. Athéna n'a jamais eu la moindre rancœur à ton égard et le Dragon t'a pardonné cet affrontement depuis bien longtemps!

-Ensuite, poursuivit imperturbablement le Capricorne, j'ai renoncé jusqu'à mon honneur de Chevalier en revêtant les ignobles surplis d'Hadès! J'ai même douté de la rédemption de Kanon des Gémeaux et de sa fidélité...

-C'était un sacrifice nécessaire pour notre Déesse! Et nous avons tous remis en cause le serment de Kanon, même si nous savons désormais que c'est un chevalier digne de confiance.

-Mais ce n'est pas le pire, Grand Pope! Je suis l'être le plus abject qui soit! Même involontairement, j'ai attenté à la vie de ma Déesse Salvatrice...

-Shura, je te répète que toutes tes erreurs ont été pardonnées et que...

-Mais j'ai également été responsable de la mort d'Aioros du Sagittaire! Comment pourrais-je rester dans le même rang que lui après un crime d'une telle atrocité ? !

Silence.

...Ah, c'était donc ça, songea alors le Pope en reprenant paisiblement son souffle. Évidemment : comment avait-il pu seulement s'attendre à être dérangé pour quelque chose d'important, cette nuit?

Non pas qu'il dédramatisait la détresse de son jeune pair, loin de là. Mais à force de le voir constamment revenir vers ses supérieurs pour les mêmes raisons, il avait fini par s'habituer à ses pseudo-crises existentielles, qui - curieusement - concernaient très souvent le brave Chevalier du Sagittaire, depuis quelques temps...

Il y a un ou deux siècles de cela, Shion aurait sans doute trouvé une telle attitude des plus charmantes. A l'heure actuelle, il avait davantage envie de rire au nez du pauvre Capricorne et de lui coller une ou deux baffes, histoire qu'il se remette un peu les idées en place.

Fort heureusement, il ne céda à aucune de ces deux possibilités. Au lieu de ça, il récupéra le casque doré abandonné sur son bureau et le replaça de force entre les bras du dixième Gardien incrédule, avant de l'aider à se relever. Tout en ignorant les quelques protestations qui ne tardèrent pas à se faire entendre :

-Inutile de chercher à me faire revenir sur ma décision, Grand Pope. Je ne changerai pas d'avis!

-Je n'en doute pas, Shura. Mais je te propose quand même qu'on en rediscute demain, au calme. D'accord?

-...Nous sommes déjà 'demain', Grand Pope.

-Alors tout à l'heure. En attendant, tu vas me faire le plaisir de retourner à ton futur ex-temple, de dormir un peu et de réfléchir à nouveau à tout ça...

-Inutile, je suis formel! Je n'ai pas su être utile à ma vénérée Athéna, j'ai suivi Saga dans ses projets démoniaques et j'ai ôté la vie d'un homme si admirable! Je ne méritais pas d'être ressuscité aussi!

-Mais oui, mais oui. Donc, à plus tard. Au passage, essaye de voir si tu ne peux pas avoir une petite conversation toi-même avec Aioros...

-Lui parler, moi? Mais il ne me laisserait même pas lui adresser la parole, il a toutes les raisons de me haïr! Parfois, je le vois même me guetter de loin avec cet étrange regard, comme s'il préparait une vengeance personnelle!

-Quelque chose me dit qu'il y une autre raison derrière une telle attention. Mais bref, tu rentres chez toi, tu me fais huit bonnes heures de sommeil et tu te montres aussi discret que ce soir quand tu reviendras tout à l'heure.

-...Pourquoi de telles précautions, Votre Altesse?

Shion répondit à cette question par un sourire discret, alors même que Shura s'en était retourné vers le couloir de sortie, casque sous le bras et position de garde-à-vous en guise d'annonce de prise de congé. Ce qui n'empêcha pas l'Atlante d'étirer ses lèvres encore davantage vers le haut et de lui souffler, l'air de rien :

-Eh bien, peut-être qu'avec ça, le brave Aioros cessera de m'en vouloir personnellement et de me questionner sans cesse sur les raisons pour lesquelles «notre cher Shura» me rend aussi souvent visite, jusqu'à s'aventurer chez moi au beau milieu de la nuit...

Impossible de savoir si le Capricorne comprit la réelle subtilité de cette remarque sur le moment. Toujours fut-il qu'il recula de plusieurs pas, pris d'une soudaine rougeur, et bredouilla quelques paroles maladroites avant de s'incliner et de quitter les lieux à une vitesse remarquable, manquant à plusieurs reprises de se prendre une colonne dans sa précipitation.

Ce qui aurait sans doute amusé le Grand Pope s'il ne s'était pas lassé avec le temps des visites continues de Shura... Mais bon, se dit-il en éteignant le dernier flambeau qu'il avait gardé en main, peut-être qu'avec ça, le Capricorne allait enfin se poser les bonnes questions et cesser de l'importuner à chaque manque de discrétion d'Aioros envers lui. C'était à espérer. Parce qu'après tout, une histoire se terminant bien, ça commençait à manquer, par ici...

Cette pensée se dissipa de son esprit à l'instant où la flamme mourut, alors qu'il s'apprêtait à se diriger vers sa chambre, son corps habitué au trajet malgré l'obscurité. ...Enfin, le manque d'obscurité, plutôt. Comment la pièce pouvait-elle encore être si lumineuse alors qu'il venait de supprimer la totalité du système d'éclairage?

Et ce ne fut qu'en se retournant qu'il put comprendre la source de cet halo étrangement solennel, qui semblait baigner la totalité du bureau dans un éclat doré :

Shaka de la Vierge, lévitant en méditation face à lui, son corps irradiant de lumière.

-Salutations, Shion du Bélier, Grand Pope, déclara l'Indien, ses lèvres remuant à peine alors qu'il énonçait cette formule.

-Bonsoir, Shaka, répondit plus sobrement le concerné.

Après le mélancolique en puissance et le fanatique religieux, c'était au tour de l'illuminé. Logique, se désola-t-il avec un profond soupir.

-J'ai une nouvelle de la plus haute importance à vous communiquer.

-Tu m'en vois ravi, mais cette nouvelle n'aurait pas pu attendre demain matin? Articula péniblement Shion en essayant de ne pas paraître trop désagréable.

-Je ne serai peut-être plus là demain matin, Grand Pope.

...Bon. Quelque chose lui disait que cette fois-ci, la révélation avait peut-être de quoi y prêter oreille attentive. Aussi se résigna-t-il à se rasseoir derrière son bureau en se frottant régulièrement les yeux pour éviter qu'ils ne se ferment, puis se décida à accorder tout ce qu'il lui restait d'attention au sixième gardien :

-Très bien, je t'écoute.

A ces mots, ce qui pouvait se rapprocher le plus d'un sourire prit place sur les lèvres de l'Indien : en clair, sa bouche se souleva d'un demi-millimètre. Et ce fut le moment qu'il choisit pour reprendre la parole :

-Eh bien, je suis heureux de vous annoncer que cet après-midi, Grand Pope, j'ai enfin atteint l'Éveil.

-Très content pour toi, rétorqua mollement Shion en étouffant un bâillement avec peu de discrétion.

-Et voyez-vous, à l'instant-même où mon esprit a su atteindre le plus haut stade de savoir... J'ai eu une révélation.

-Passionnant.

-Une épiphanie, même!

-Encore mieux...

-J'ai encore du mal à croire que pendant tant d'années, je sois passé à côté d'une telle aberration.

Si Shion avait été un peu plus réveillé ce soir-là, sans doute de telles paroles auraient davantage interpellé son esprit attentif et percutant. Il en avait pleinement conscience. Mais là, rester debout et garder les yeux ouverts constituait déjà un exploit surhumain pour l'Atlante. La sollicitude avait depuis un bon moment sombré dans le facultatif :

-Et quelle est-elle, cette «aberration»? Demanda-t-il donc plus par politesse que par réel intérêt.

-Grand Pope, je suis la Réincarnation de Bouddha.

-Ouais, il paraît... Même s'il nous arrive encore de remettre en question ton état mental.

-Je suis donc l'incarnation d'un Dieu sur terre.

-...Siddhartha n'était pas vraiment un Dieu, mais bon.

-Donc, enchaîna Shaka sans même l'écouter, comment expliquez-vous que moi-même, un _Dieu_, ai été placé sous les ordres d'une Déesse, théoriquement mon égale? ...Voir même mon inférieure si on s'en fit à l'actuelle enveloppe corporelle.

-Ce n'est pas vraiment une question sur laquelle j'ai envie de me pencher ce soir.

-Inutile. J'ai déjà trouvé la réponse moi-même à travers mon infinie sagesse.

-Hourra...

-Et la solution était évidente! Athéna a son Sanctuaire ici, en Grèce. Poséidon son palais sous les mers. Et Hadès son armée aux Enfers. Voilà donc ce qu'il me reste à faire : fonder mon propre domaine et recruter mes propres guerriers protecteurs, qui instaureront ma bonne parole et la religion Bouddhiste - seule croyance acceptable, par ailleurs.

-...

-Grand Pope?

Shion ne lui répondit pas. Encore une fois, s'il avait été en pleine possession de ses moyens, sa réaction aurait sans le moindre doute été bien différente devant de telles ambitions, surtout de la part d'un homme dont les rares occupations se limitaient à la méditation, la déclamation de sermons assommants et la confection de bijoux en perles. Et au lieu de s'en inquiéter, une vision assez étrange s'imposa à son esprit : à savoir, un Shaka vêtu d'une longue robe blanche évasée, brandissant un sceptre au sommet d'un temple Indien et entouré d'une cinquantaine de chevaliers en sari...

Autant dire qu'à ce stade-là, Shion n'était plus vraiment certain de rêver ou non. Et ce fut finalement avec un sourire idiot et un brin moqueur qu'il resta prisonnier de sa petite fantaisie, n'ayant même plus conscience de la présence de son visiteur alors que ce dernier achevait leur entretien :

-Voila. Il me semblait de mon devoir de vous avertir de cette décision. Je pars à l'instant-même pour l'Inde dans le but d'y rassembler mes fidèles. Je vous laisse donc le soin d'annoncer ma démission à Athéna : soyez sans crainte, je n'ai pas l'intention de rompre contact avec elle. Une lettre de déclaration de guerre sainte lui sera d'ailleurs envoyée dans les dix jours - avec mes salutations respectueuses, ça va de soi.

Il n'obtint aucune réaction notable de la part de son interlocuteur. Ce qu'il prit évidemment pour un signe d'acceptation.

«Qui ne dit mot consent», non?

-Ravi de vous voir si coopératif. Je suis bien aise d'avoir eu une telle discussion. Sur ce, je vous quitte, Grand Pope. Et Gloire à Moi!

Ce fut sur ces absurdes paroles qui lui ressemblait pourtant fort bien que l'ex-Chevalier de la Vierge prit congé, disparaissant du bureau en l'espace d'une seconde. Si bien que Shion se demanda un bref instant s'il n'avait pas tout bonnement imaginé la totalité de ce surprenant entretien.

...Et une fois de plus, il se dit avec une sagesse discutable qu'il aurait tout son temps pour revenir sur cette question après quelques heures de sommeil. Aucune personne sensée - ou connaissant un minimum le cinquième Gardien - n'aurait songé à le lui reprocher.

La règle du «Jamais deux sans trois» ayant maintenant été appliquée, le Pope se permit finalement de mettre son système cérébral en mode _off_, utilisant ce qui lui restait d'énergie pour faire - une fois encore - le trajet jusqu'à sa chambre, qu'il avait bien l'intention d'achever, cette fois!

...Ou pas.

-Grand Pope? Vous êtes pas couché?

C'eût été trop beau, n'est-ce pas?

Comprenant que cette fois également, le repos salvateur devait être remis à plus tard, Shion se mordit violemment la lèvre inférieure pour retenir un cri d'exaspération et tourna un visage passablement furieux vers le nouvel enquiquineur.

Et quand, à travers les quelques braises mourantes des torches, il parvint à distinguer le chevalier qui lui faisait face, il lui fut extrêmement difficile de ne pas céder à l'envie de le mettre à la porte avec un bon coup de pied au derrière en prime : de tous les crétins qui composaient le plus haut grade de la chevalerie, il avait fallu qu'il tombe sur le plus insupportable de tous!

Mais il parvint à se contenir. Du moins, en partie. Et au lieu de le frapper son visage comme le lui susurrait doucement la petite voix de son désir, il articula péniblement ces quelques syllabes, sa voix inexplicablement métamorphosée en un ignoble grincement :

-Bonsoir, Chevalier du Scorpion.

Le jeune Grec, qui était assez attentif pour constater l'évidente animosité de son supérieur, fit prudemment trois pas en arrière avant de courber l'échine dans une profonde révérence, espérant ainsi adoucir l'ex-Bélier. Ce qui ne fut pas un échec total : les deux-cent cinquante ans passés, même la plus pure des âmes devenait sensible à la flatterie.

-Grand Pope, je suis navré de vous déranger aussi tard...

-Si cela te navrait réellement, tu ne m'aurais pas dérangé.

-Mais il fallait absolument que je vous vois. Et le plus vite possible!

-En ce cas, pourquoi n'as-tu pas demandé une audience dans la journée, Chevalier? Demanda Shion avec un agacement grandissant.

-Mais c'est ce que j'ai fait!

Et pour prouver ses dires, il sortit de nulle part une feuille volante, que Shion finit en effet par identifier comme une demande officielle d'audience auprès du Pope, datée d'aujourd'hui et signée par son secrétaire. Un document authentique, d'où la vivacité du Grec à s'expliquer :

-Et j'avais fait la demande il y a de cela une semaine, impossible de trouver un creux dans votre emploi du temps plus tôt! J'étais si impatient! Et quand je me suis présenté dans l'après-midi à l'heure exacte de notre entretien, on m'a renvoyé en m'annonçant que la séance avait été annulée! Non mais vous vous rendez compte? Les gardes m'ont même interdit l'accès à votre bureau, j'ai dû attendre la fin de leur service pour me faufiler ici et ne pas faire de scandale! Mais franchement, vous avouerez que c'est hallucinant!

-Ah non, c'est normal..., affirma l'Atlante entre deux bâillements. C'est moi qui ai annulé cette demande et ordonné aux gardes de te tenir à l'écart de mes appartements...

L'expression outrée du Scorpion valait le détour. Et à travers sa fatigue, Shion ne put réprimer un petit sourire et s'empressa d'imprimer cette image dans son esprit, histoire de se divertir la prochaine fois que le huitième Gardien viendrait l'emmerder. Hélas, l'ahurissement de Milo ne parvint néanmoins pas à le maintenir silencieux :

-V-Vous ? ! Mais enfin, Grand Pope, qu'est-ce que je vous ai fait? Pourquoi me traitez-vous ainsi? Alors que j'ai tant besoin de vos bons conseils!

-Parce que, jeune homme, je sais exactement pour quelle raison tu avais demandé un tel entretien...

-Vous n'en avez aucune idée! Protesta vigoureusement Milo.

-Et honnêtement, je n'ai aucune envie de perdre mon temps à t'écouter me compter tes infructueuses parades auprès de notre cher collègue du Verseau.

Si les pensées avaient pu se lire directement sur le visage d'un homme, le mot «GRILLÉ !» se serait affiché en lettres capitales sur le front du pauvre Scorpion, qui ne savait plus vraiment où se mettre après s'être fait démasqué de la sorte. Ce qui rendit ses tentatives de déni d'autant plus pitoyables :

-J-Je... Je ne vois pas du tout à quoi vous faîtes allusion.

-Et moi je pense que tu le vois très bien. Sache d'ailleurs que je suis loin d'être le seul de cet avis au Sanctuaire.

-Mais je vous dis que ça n'a rien à voir! D'ailleurs, c'est même pour moi que j'avais demandé audience! C'est... C'est pour un ami, voilà!

-Un ami, répéta le Pope avec une expression narquoise. Fort bien, comment s'appelle ce monsieur?

-Mi... Euh, Miguel. Mon ami s'appelle Miguel!

-Bien évidemment. Et quel est son problème?

-Eh bien, ça fait un moment qu'il a des vues sur un cop... une copine! Voilà, sur sa copine qui s'appelle Ca...rrie. Carrie, c'est ça, une fille superbe. Et donc, ça fait un bout de temps qu'ils se connaissent et je... IL ! Il se demandait comment il pouvait bien s'y prendre pour l'aborder parce que... il y a quelques tensions entre eux, et leur boulot leur permet pas toujours de se voir régulièrement, alors...

Milo ayant enfin choisi de s'interrompre pour entremêler ses doigts d'un air embarrassé, il fut permis à Shion de savourer les quelques secondes de silence qui suivirent et de pencher la tête en arrière, prenant une grande inspiration pour ne pas céder à l'envie de lancer un _Starlight Extinction_. Pas très discret, mais efficace. Assez esthétique, même. Et pas besoin de se casser la tête à trouver comment planquer le corps...

Se sentant de nouveau très légèrement divaguer, il préféra en stopper là ses rêves sordides et se tourner de nouveau vers le Scorpion, qui n'avait pas l'air particulièrement pressé de partir. Pas avant d'avoir obtenu une réponse, en tout cas. Il était de ces hommes qui ne pouvaient jamais laisser une situation irrésolue, peu importe à quel point il donnait à son entourage une violente envie de l'égorger... entre autres.

Shion se résolut donc à reprendre la parole, sa voix un peu plus posée :

-Mon brave Scorpion, sache que cette histoire d'amour tragique me touche au plus haut point!

Dire que le jeune homme fut surpris par un tel changement d'attitude relevait de la litote. Et ce fut donc une face ravie au plus haut point qu'il braqua devant le Pope, un sourire d'une joie poignante sur ses lèvres :

-Vous êtes sincère, Grand Pope?

-Je vais te le prouver dès à présent, Chevalier. Si tu souhaites encore entendre mes bonnes paroles, évidemment...

-Plus que jamais!

Shion lui sourit :

-Eh bien, voilà ce que je conseillerai à ton ami.

-Oui ? !

Son sourire toujours maintenu et aussi doux que possible resta tranquillement en place sur son visage angélique, alors qu'il reculait insensiblement à l'intérieur de ses appartements privés, en empoignant la porte avec une lenteur calculée :

-A mon humble avis, il pourrait commencer par arrêter de faire chier son supérieur à deux heures passées pour des problèmes dont tout le monde se contrefout...

Et la mine déconfite du Scorpion fut la dernière chose qu'il vit avant de claquer violemment la planche de bois :

-...Et aussi, il devrait commencer à réaliser que si cette «jeune femme» préfère s'exiler toute l'année au fin fond de la Sibérie pour bouffer du poisson cru et se taper la discut' avec des putains de phoques plutôt que de passer par son Temple, c'est que, peut-être, il y a une foutue raison à cela!

Et après avoir verrouillé l'entrée de ses appartements (Milo serait peut-être tenté de s'imposer jusqu'ici, connaissant le bougre), il se plaqua dos contre la porte et attendit un moment... puis soupira de soulagement en entendant fuser une véritable déferlante d'insultes grecques, dans un registre et un niveau de langage très variés, qui se transforma presque en cri de rage alors que le Scorpion sortait à pas lourds du bureau, ponctuant cette retraite avec, à n'en pas douter, un bon nombre de gestes de main obscènes à son égard. Un manque de respect qui ne surprit pas outre-mesure le Grand Pope, plus qu'habitué à l'excès dans cette bande de cinglés : c'était à se demander comment la Chevalerie d'Athéna avait pu se maintenir sur autant de siècles... Ce qui le ramenait à cette frustrante interrogation :

Il ignorait pourquoi ou comment cela avait pu se produire, mais il semblait désormais évident à chaque habitant du Sanctuaire que la fonction de Grand Pope comprenait également une option «confident» à plein temps. Et si un jour, celui à l'origine de cette idée avait le malheur de croiser sa route, on déplorerait une mort inutile de plus au Parthénon d'Athènes.

Mais bon, en attendant... La position de la lune indiquant déjà plus de trois heures et les pires gêneurs du coin ayant été renvoyés chez eux ou confortés dans leurs délires tordus, une poignée d'heures de repos semblaient enfin lui être accessible. Et si un malheureux inconscient se risquait de nouveau à lui faire perdre le peu de santé mentale qu'il se tuait à conserver, les Dieux aient son âme!

_Toc toc_.

...Par Athéna.

C'était finalement arrivé : l'un de ces abrutis venait de signer son arrêt de mort auprès du Grand Pope. Pope par ailleurs prêt à écorcher vif et à balancer sans regret dans le Styx le pauvre diable qui venait de frapper à la porte.

_Du calme_, le modéra alors la douce voix de sa raison, retenant de justesse une émanation meurtrière de Cosmos : après tout, il ne fallait pas céder à la violence. Et celui-ci s'était donné la peine de frapper lorsqu'il ne l'avait pas vu dans son bureau. Alors, s'il n'obtenait pas de réponse, peut-être qu'il aurait la bonne réaction en rebroussant chemin et en attendant une dizaine d'heures avant de revenir et de...

_Toc toc_.

Okay. Il ne pouvait plus rien pour lui. S'il était venu de son propre chef répéter un acte suicidaire, son vœu allait s'accomplir dans les minutes à venir : plus de pitié pour ces dégénérés, quels qu'ils soient.

La porte s'ouvrit donc à la volée, offrant pour toute vision à ce nouvel arrivant les iris luisants de l'Atlante, alors que leur éclat d'un rose pâle renvoyait à son vis-à-vis toute la haine et la rage accumulée sur plus de deux siècles. De quoi faire détaler toute personne plus ou moins saine d'esprit, voir même lui faire perdre toute envie de fermer l'œil pour les cinq mois à venir.

...Hélas, chacun savait ici que Saga des Gémeaux était tout SAUF un homme sain d'esprit. Et à l'heure actuelle, il n'était plus qu'un être vivant en sursis. Une condition qu'il n'améliora guère en s'inclinant profondément et en déclarant d'une voix calme, un doux sourire aux lèvres :

-Bonsoir, Grand Pope. Navrée de cette visite, mais comme j'ai entendu du bruit en arrivant, je me suis dit que vous étiez sans doute encore debout...

De toute évidence, Saga ne réalisa même pas que cette entrée en matière était une nouvelle erreur de sa part. Et que le visage crispé de Shion qui commençait vaguement à montrer les crocs n'était clairement pas un bon signe. Pour sa défense, dans l'obscurité, cela aurait pu trèèèès vaguement s'assimiler à un sourire.

Ce qui ne l'empêcha pas de remarquer une nette tension dans la voix de son supérieur :

-Saga. Je te donne exactement dix secondes pour m'exposer la raison de ta présence ici. Et j'espère très sincèrement pour toi qu'elle est valable.

-Oh, ce n'était pas réellement urgent, s'empressa de répondre Saga (sans réaliser qu'il venait de commettre une faute de plus). Néanmoins, je voulais vous...

-Rien d'important, bien sûr. Alors, qu'est-ce que t'as, cette fois? Tu viens encore te plaindre du comportement de ton frère?

-Hein? Non, pas du tout, Kanon va très bien et...

-Non, parce que je dois te dire que ta stratégie est très bien pensée : à force de critiquer les quelques excentricités du cadet, on en oublierait presque que l'aîné fut un schizophrène psychopathe.

Cette remarque, fouettant sinistrement l'air, fit à l'ancien maître du Sanctuaire l'effet d'une douche glacée. Voir d'un petit séjour dans le Cocyte. Voir encore de l'image qu'il se faisait d'une étreinte de Camus du Verseau. ...Pas des plus agréables, c'est le moins que l'on pouvait en dire.

Ce qui ne l'empêcha pas de poursuivre, d'une voix un peu moins assurée :

-Je suis très conscient de mes erreurs et j'ose espérer qu'un jour, je saurai m'amender de ma dette envers Athéna. C'est d'ailleurs à ce sujet que je souhaitais vous voir car...

-Oh, évidemment. Tu es venu pour que l'on parle de _toi_. Rien de bien surprenant. Tu es sûr que toi, la «perfection humaine», tu ne viens pas encore pour critiquer? Tu es bien certain que tu ne vas pas trouver à redire sur les tendances taxidermistes de DeathMask? Les retraites de Camus avec des élèves mineurs en Sibérie? Les visites régulières d'Aphrodite à Omonia? **(1)**

-Que...? Non, je n'ai en rien le droit de critiquer les choix de mes collègues, voyons!

-Bien! Parce qu'en ce qui concerne le comportement malsain et l'attitude putassière, tu es loin d'être le dernier sur ma liste.

La température de la pièce sembla encore baissé d'une bonne dizaine de degrés, statufiant Saga sur place, qui ne s'était en aucun cas préparé à un tel accueil. Ce qui n'empêcha pas Shion de poursuivre, l'œil mauvais et le sourire plus sarcastique que jamais :

-Non, vraiment, j'ai du mal à deviner... Tu n'aurais pas fait un pari avec tes pairs du style «Qui arrivera à emmerder le plus Shion ce soir»? Si tel est le cas, tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter : tu remportes cette manche haut la main!

-Mais non, enfin! Se récria finalement Saga. J'étais juste venu pour vous dire que...

-Oh, je sais! Tu n'arrivais pas à dormir, tu t'ennuyais un peu alors tu t'es dis : «Tiens, et si j'essayais de tuer le vieux Pope une deuxième fois, pour voir»?

Cette fois-ci, ce ne dut pas un vent glacial qui frappa le Chevalier des Gémeaux en pleine poitrine, mais la sensation d'une lame qui l'aurait lacéré jusqu'au cœur. Une sensation que Kanon avait déjà expérimenté : pour ce qu'il avait cru en comprendre, Saga n'était pas particulièrement pressé de l'imiter. Se demandant au passage comment il était humainement possible de rester lucide en éprouvant une telle douleur, l'aîné des Gémeaux sentit s'effondrer son maigre sourire et son attitude détachée qu'il avait mis des années à peaufiner. Et dans un accès de rage qu'il n'avait plus ressenti depuis bien longtemps, il se mit à gronder, sa voix débordante de souffrance :

-Très bien, Sire Shion. Vous voulez connaître les raisons de ma venue ici? Vraiment? Alors sachez que depuis votre réhabilitation au poste de Grand Pope, je n'ai pas trouvé un moment pour vous parler seul à seul et vous communiquer mes plus sincères félicitations et encouragements! Et bien que plus personne ici ne semble me juger pour ma folie d'antan, il m'est encore impossible de me pardonner les ignobles fautes que j'ai commis! Aussi, vous voir revenir à la tête du Sanctuaire, c'est comme une deuxième chance à mes yeux! Un retour en arrière où je serais capable de faire les bons choix! ...Voila. Navré que votre présence ici ai autant d'importance pour moi!

Si Saga s'était attendu avec ce discours d'une sincérité poignante à émouvoir l'Atlante, qui aurait pu également consentir à le pardonner pour sa visite tardive et à accepter de nouveau sa présence à ses côtés en tant que suivant et successeur potentiel... Eh bien, il fut pour le moins déçu.

Car Shion se contenta d'entrouvrir la bouche d'ennui et de rouler ostensiblement des yeux, l'air profondément blasé :

-«Moi», «Moi», «Moi»! Change un peu de refrain, Saga, tu veux? La tirade du repenti éplorée, c'était touchant les trois ou quatre premiers jours, mais là, ça devient franchement lassant! Et tu sais, si plus personne ne t'en parle, ce n'est en aucun cas une marque de pardon : on en a juste marre de toujours t'entendre te plaindre pour les mêmes raisons! Même Kanon l'a compris et à cesser de ressasser à haute voix ses propres erreurs. Alors si je puis me permettre, mon jeune ami, tu peux garder tes félicitations. Et si ma présence représente autant à tes yeux et que tu souhaites à ce point me porter assistance, la meilleure chose que tu puisses faire est encore de quitter ces lieux le plus vite possible et de me laisser profiter du peu de sommeil qu'il me reste avant l'aube si tu ne veux pas avoir aussi mon troisième décès sur la conscience! Compris?

Là encore, l'effet espéré ne fut pas obtenu. Shion s'était réellement attendu à voir Saga perdre son masque de self-control, contester vivement ses propos avant de s'en retourner furieux et vexé vers son Temple, avec quelques mèches grisonnantes en prime. Mais le Gémeau ne lui fit pas l'honneur d'une réaction – modérément – digne. Ni même contenue. Car Shion eut la stupeur de voir les yeux bleu sombre se remplir de larmes disproportionnées, qui s'écoulèrent comme de petites cascades le long de ses joues, défiant toute vraisemblance biologique et physiologique, alors qu'il semblait lutter de toutes ses forces pour garder un visage impeccablement fermé. Ce qui ne l'empêcha pourtant pas de se retourner vivement, ses cheveux prenant des ondulations démentielles dans le mouvement, et de s'enfuir de la pièce en laissant échapper un sanglot mal contenu. Et de disparaître les Dieux seuls savaient où.

Laissant le Grand Pope pétrifié l'espace d'un instant, ne sachant clairement pas comment réagir après une telle démonstration. Et ce fut finalement l'horloge de l'armoire qui le ramena à un semblant de réalité, lui faisant dans la foulée oublier les éventuels remords qu'il aurait dû ressentir à la suite de cette conversation. Après tout, il était loin d'être le seul à penser ici que les Chevaliers d'Or avaient grand besoin d'un peu de plomb dans la cervelle. Parfois même au sens propre du terme, se plaisaient à dire les mauvaises langues... Bref. L'horloge était donc en train de sonner quatre heures, le quator de «_Dong_ !» résonnant cyniquement dans la pièce. Et le Pope, désespéré, commença à se demander si cela valait encore la peine de s'étendre maintenant... Merci à tous ces abrutis.

Une décision s'imposait donc à lui, désormais. Et honnêtement, aucune des deux alternatives ne le réjouissaient : aller rejoindre directement sa couche pour se relever à peine deux heures plus tard avec la sensation d'être encore plus épuisé qu'à son coucher? Ou passer ces mêmes heures seul dans son bureau à attendre le prochain imbécile qui viendrait le pousser à bout?

Choix cornélien.

Si bien que Shion demeura plusieurs minutes immobile, une main sous son menton, pesant le pour et le contre avec application.

Et finalement, l'évidence lui vint : dans une telle situation, il n'y avait clairement qu'une seule solution envisageable pour lui...

* * *

De tous les plaisirs du Monde, il n'y avait rien de plus délectable que de se laisser plonger entre les bras de Morphée. La douce fatigue qui rendait l'esprit flou et cotonneux avant de vous emporter lentement jusqu'au pays des songes dans une vague de douceur...

«_Eh_...?»

La tête plongée dans un oreiller, moelleux ou non. Le corps étendu de tout son long et enroulé dans une couverture : y avait-il sensation plus plaisante? Rien n'aurait pu égaler la joie procurée par un beau rêve au beau milieu d'une nuit d'été.

«_Eh_.»

Et décidément, rien n'aurait su troubler le sommeil du juste. Le sommeil mérité. Le vrai sommeil qui vous entraînait au cœur d'une foule de fantaisies toutes plus merveilleuses. De souvenirs magnifiés. De fantasmes inavoués.

Oui, vraiment, rien n'aurait pu l'arracher du royaume d'Hypnos cette nuit...

«_EH_ !»

...Sauf peut-être l'ignoble grincement de la porte de sa chambre qui s'ouvrit lentement, alors que trois petits coups y étaient portés :

-Eh! ...Tu dors?

...Plus maintenant.

Essuyant plus par réflexe que par réelle conscience le léger filet de bave qui s'écoulait de ses lèvres, il rouvrit péniblement les yeux et tenta de refaire surface, détachant à contre-cœur sa tête de son oreiller. Après quoi il scruta la pièce plongée dans l'obscurité, sans parvenir à s'y repérer :

-...Qui c'est? Marmonna-t-il d'une voix pâteuse.

-C'est moi, andouille! Qui voudrais-tu que ce soit d'autre?

Qui d'autre, en effet...

Il ronchonna un peu, mais parvint à articuler distinctement :

-Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive?

-...Tu aurais un moment pour discuter?

-Hein...? Mais on est au beau milieu de la nuit et je viens à peine de me réveiller.

-...S'il te plaît?

-...

-...

-Bon, ça va, j'ai compris... Allez, entre.

La mine encore chiffonnée de sommeil, Dohko laissa échapper un grommellement sonore et tâtonna machinalement la table de nuit à la recherche d'une boite d'allumettes, en craquant une pour rallumer la lampe à huile à ses côtés. Et dès que la faible lueur commença à se diffuser dans la pièce, il eut le «plaisir» de voir son plus vieil et meilleur ami, Shion, passer la porte sans plus se soucier des politesses pour s'asseoir aussitôt à l'autre bout du lit, lâchant une longue plainte avant de se tourner vers le Chinois. Lui signifiant assez clairement qu'il avait bien l'intention de lui imposer un bon moment sa présence. Et qu'elle ne serait pas silencieuse.

Ce qu'il confirma en s'exclamant avec un désespoir quasi-théâtral :

-Ah, mon pauvre ami... Tu n'imagines même pas la nuit que je viens de passer.

Non, en effet. Mais il était presque persuadé qu'il en aurait tous les détails d'ici une petite demi-heure, qu'il le souhaite ou non...

Résigné, il étouffa donc un bâillement derrière la paume de sa main et se prépara à écouter religieusement le discours de l'Atlante, ses pensées divaguant pourtant vers des préoccupations bien moins nobles :

Il ignorait pourquoi ou comment cela avait pu se produire, mais il semblait désormais évident à Shion que la fonction de Vieux Maître comprenait également une option «confident» à plein temps. Et si un jour, celui à l'origine de cette idée avait le malheur de croiser sa route, on déplorerait probablement un nouveau décès prématuré au sein de ce fichu Sanctuaire!

* * *

**(1)** : Quartier d'Athènes, notamment connu pour être devenu le principal point de rendez-vous nocturne des toxicomanes / prostitué(es) / refourgueurs clandestins : j'ai comme dans l'idée que les «charmes» du Poisson et ses roses empoisonnées ne seraient pas dénoués de succès en ces lieux.

EDIT : Je ne me rends compte que maintenant que dans ma précipitation, j'ai oublié de répondre à mes reviews anonymes. Je m'excuse donc auprès de **SAINT ANGEL** : merci beaucoup pour tes reviews qui m'ont fait très plaisir (oui, à la fin du troisième chapitre, je te confirme qu'il s'agit bien de Rhad' XD). Pour répondre à ta question, maintenant... La beauté toujours mise en valeur d'un personnage est déjà un cliché dans les mangas eux-mêmes, en particulier Saint Seiya. Il n'y a pas de terme précis pour désigner cela, mais c'est définitivement un cliché, oui. Après, concernant l'ultra-féminisation des persos, il y a plusieurs catégories : la relation "uke/seme" en effet, où un couple ne pourra en aucun cas être interchangeable et où on mettra en avant tout ce qui fait du dominé un être effeminé et soumis et tout ce qui fait du dominant un mâle puissant et viril (assez ridicule), le "Cross-dressing" où les personnages se retrouvent affublés de costumes exclusivement identifiés au sexe opposé ou encore le "gender-bend" où l'on inverse le sexe des personnages (fanservice power! :D mais en fanart, c'est assez drôle). Je ne me pencherai peut-être pas sur tous ces clichés-là, mais je vais faire de mon mieux! Encore merci à toi!


End file.
